Hecatombe
by Link-DZA
Summary: ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO Arriba! ¿Cuál será el final de la Hecatombe? [Redacción cuidada, NO HENTAI]Lectores! Muchas Gracias! No olviden recomendar el fic!
1. Capítulo 01

**Introducción**

Antes que nada: ESTE FANFIC NO ES PARA NIÑOS. En serio. Dudo que un niño lea esto, pero si tú eres uno, mejorhaz otra cosa, porque esto no te va a gustar, está muy aburrido y no le vas a entender.

Ahora bien, "Hecatombe" tiene como punto de referencia, en la línea del tiempo de Dragon Ball, el término del entrenamiento de Uub con Goku (el primer suceso trágico ocurre horas antes de que ambos salgan de la Habitación del Tiempo por última vez), por lo que nada de lo ocurrido en DBGT ha sucedido. Nada de esferas gigantes, dragones rojos o cosas por el estilo. En otras palabras, Goku es todavía un adulto, y los demás tienen las edades que tenían en esta última parte de la serie: Pan y Bra son unas chicas de 14-15 (aprox) mientras que Goten y Trunks ya son hombres de 26-27 más o menos, mientras personajes como Milk y Bulma ya son mujeres mayores. Esto lo digo para ubicarte, por si te resulta útil, nada más.

También creo necesario mencionarte que esta historia no ha sido narrada linealmente, por lo que en un momento estarás leyendo que alguien ríe y enseguida se pone a llorar sin razón aparente, por ejemplo, y es que seguramente ha habido un salto de tiempo. Es decir, hay recuerdos, vistas al pasado y todo ese tipo de cosas que no han hecho otra más que enredar la narración, pero creo que aún así podrás leerla y pasar por una singular experiencia. En algunos momentos estos saltos son muy obvios, y en otros no lo son tanto; he tratado en la medida de lo posible hacerlos muy claros, pero no garantizo nada, así que ten cuidado.

Otra cosa: "Hecatombe" tiene varios narradores, y ninguno de ellos soy _yo_ contando la historia, que quede muy claro. Ellos tienen su opinión, yo tengo la mía, y en cierto modo sí, puede ser que se refleje mi manera de ver Dragon Ball (y la vida misma) en la narración, pero muchas veces esto no es así. Así que, por ejemplo, si el narrador dice que las mujeres son espiritualmente más elevadas que los hombres, no quiere decir que _yo _piense así, ni tampoco que opine todo lo contrario¿de acuerdo? Muy bien.

Por último, pero no menos importante, agradezco a las personas que colaboraron con la creación de este fanfic: UltiSG, por ayudar a que "Hecatombe" estuviera realmente apegada a la serie de DB, leer los capítulos preliminares y haber sobrevivido a la nefasta primera versión (con cuestionarios incluidos; no pregunten); a Luis-kun, quien fue el primero en leer de principio a fin la versión final y haber hecho una que otra observación de utilidad; AlbionVega, por criticar una escena y hacerme ver que la historia era muy confusa (creo que lo sigue siendo, pero al menos ya estoy conciente de ello); Chío (Ariko) y ETC, a una por defender una escena y al otro por dejar a un lado la flojera y haberse puesto a leer; a Sarita, una fiel lectora, quien me dio muchos ánimos para seguir con este proyecto y puso su granito de arena para que escribir dejara de ser para mí un pasatiempo y ahora sea todo un compromiso; y a ti, claro está, que con tu lectura estás a punto de darle vida a esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos.

Atte

LinkDZA

P.D. Dudas, comentarios y o lo que se te ofrezca, puedes dejar un review o escribir a mi correo, yo contesto...

* * *

**1**

_"No puedo asimilar esto, ni siquiera porque lo estoy viendo... Me niego a creerlo. Es como una pesadilla; quiero despertar y encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo._

_¿Qué nos pasó?_._ ¿En dónde están ahora? Tengo muchas dudas, y no queda tiempo para encontrar las respuestas; ya viene, lo sé..._

_Pelear a ciegas es terrible, una gran desventaja. Así nos tuvo el muy maldito: con una venda cubriendo nuestros ojos, evitando que viéramos la realidad tal y como era. ¿Acaso habría sido diferente, si…? Prefiero no seguir pensando en eso._

_Ocurrió todo tan rápido..."_

Después de haber sido estrellado contra una roca, Goten se precipitó contra el suelo, apenas pudiendo amortiguar la caída con sus brazos. Hizo el intento de incorporarse, mas su cuerpo no le respondió como él esperaba. 

—(¿Quién diablos...?. ¡.¿Qué clase de enemigo… es éste!) —pensó el Super saiyajin.

No lograba levantarse por completo cuando de nuevo fue embestido por los puños de su oponente; Goten reaccionó a la defensiva, no podría haber hecho más, pero por cada golpe que cubría, otros tantos alcanzaban su cuerpo ya maltrecho.

—¡No me vencerás!. ¡Ha! —exclamó al momento de expandir su ki y dar una patada al enemigo, logrando así apartarlo.

Ambos quedaron de pie, frente a frente, a una distancia considerable; Goten retaba con mirada furiosa a un contrincante incapaz de devolvérsela. El saiya respiraba con agitación, y por primera vez, a la mitad de un combate, pensó que podría ser derrotado. Ya no contaba con su amigo.

—(¿Qué te ha pasado, Trunks?. ¡Levántate!. ¿Por qué ya no peleas más? Tu ki está…) —Goten interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dirigió al otro— Veamos qué haces contra esto...

Puso sus manos en una peculiar postura ya muy conocida por sus ascendientes y compañeros de batalla; la energía comenzó a fluir al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras:

—¡Kame... Hame...! —la impasibilidad de su contendiente lo hizo dudar, sólo por un momento, pero continuó— ¡Ha!

El ataque iluminó las afueras de la ciudad e hizo visible el cuerpo inerte de Trunks, Al mirarlo, Goten perdió la concentración: no podía creer que su amigo hubiera dado ya su último aliento.

—¡Pero qué…?

La silueta desconocida se había desplazado a través de la luminosidad, se camufló en ella y apareció justo enfrente de Goten; le descargó a éste un golpe en la mejilla con tal potencia, que bastó para se escuchara el sonido definitivo que produce un cuello al romperse.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Sólo diré que he juntado el primer capítulo con la advertencia por las políticas establecidas en esta página y que considero que este primer capítulo es exageradamente corto y no representa al resto de la historia, así que, lector, te sugiero que continúes con la lectura, seguramente los demás capítulos tendrán elementos más interesantes y en total, creo que esta historia vale la pena leerla, aunque al final, serás tú quien decida. Gracias. 


	2. Capítulo 02

**2**

El asombro y la incredulidad lo hacían caminar despacio. De pronto se detuvo; dejó que el viento ondeara su capa y lo oyó silbar como si anunciara una tragedia. Seis horas más y saldría el sol; Goten y Trunks jamás lo verían de nuevo.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí? —se preguntó Piccoro.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo analizar los restos de aquellos guerreros: el cadáver de Goten con un cuello cuya posición no era posible, por lo menos no en vida, nadie puede verse la espalda sin haber muerto primero; el inmóvil cuerpo de Trunks, el cual parecía seguir retorciéndose del dolor, no era para menos, pues suficiente piel le había sido arrancada y profunda era la perforación en su estómago; vio también sangre impregnada en la ropa de los guerreros y derramada en tal cantidad que el Nameku no necesitó observar más para tener una clara idea de lo ocurrido.

—¿Quién... pudo haber hecho esto? —dijo Piccolo, pensando que toda esta situación era un absurdo.

Se inclinó cerca de lo que alguna vez fue Trunks y lo movió ligeramente tomándolo por el hombro, sólo para comprobar lo evidente, lo que la ausencia del ki de los dos saiyas le había hecho suponer minutos antes de llegar al lugar.

—¡Maldición! —gritó cuando se puso de pie.

Respiró profundamente sin ninguna tranquilidad, apretó sus puños y los párpados intentando así contener su furia. Había llegado demasiado tarde y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer; ahora no moriría hasta encontrar al culpable.

—¿A dónde vas, Gohan? —preguntó Videl, extrañada, pues vio que su esposo se levantaba con prisa de la silla.

En aquella parte del planeta, el reloj indicaba las seis de la tarde y el rostro del saiya, que algún percance había ocurrido.

—_¿Cómo podías estar cenando tan tranquilamente?. ¿No lo percibiste?_

Gohan escuchaba la voz claramente; era como si el Nameku estuviera en esa misma habitación.

—Es Piccoro... Me está hablando.

—¿Y qué quiere? El no te llama así por cualquier cosa.

—_Estoy cerca de La Capital del Oeste... Ven inmediatamente._

—Algo sucedió —dijo el Saiyajin, mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta— y no creo que sea nada bueno.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Vegeta.

Al escuchar el llamado telepático de Piccoro, se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba éste, y lo hizo sólo porque había sentido de antemano algo inusual en el ki de su hijo Trunks.

—Quisiera contestarte—dijo Piccoro al momento de voltear hacia Vegeta y mostrarle el cadáver que cargaba en sus brazos—, pero no puedo porque no sé la respuesta.

Vegeta ya no lo escuchaba.

—Acércate, amor.

Él caminó lentamente, sintiéndose en una especie de sueño donde se confunde lo insólito con lo que sí podría ocurrir en la realidad. El sol entraba por la ventana e hizo que el saiya entrecerrara sus párpados, los cuales abrió de par en par al ver a aquella criatura moviendo su cola de mono.

—Es nuestro hijo, Vegeta.

Sólo estaban ellos tres. Bulma tenía lleno de satisfacción su rostro, en el cual ya no quedaban rastros de los prolongados momentos de dolor corporal por los que había pasado hace algunos días.

—¿Es tu primer hijo? —rió la mujer— Para mí también lo es, pero no estoy tan incrédula como tú; he tenido más tiempo para asimilarlo.

A sus otros hijos él no los reconocería. Fueron muchas las hembras que se vieron forzadas a complacer los deseos del Príncipe Saiyajin, el cual jamás supo un nombre, recordó una cara o se preocupó por conocer a alguno de sus vástagos, si es que los había. Y ahora tenía enfrente a una mujer que le daba un hijo y que, inconsciente de ello, o tal vez no, podría ser que lo hiciera a propósito, seguía empeñándose en hacerlo pasar por experiencias no vividas por él de ese modo tan humano.

—Sostenlo... No te va a morder —bromeó Bulma.

El saiya sonrió, no supo por qué, al ver a ese pequeño, producto de su pasión por Bulma y reflejo de toda inocencia, dormir tan tranquilo entre sus brazos. Ahora Trunks no dormía. Eso ya no era su hijo. Vegeta sostenía sólo carne y huesos, algo sin respiración y que a Bulma no le daría gusto ver, aunque tendría que hacerlo y pronto.

—¿A dónde los llevaremos? —preguntó Gohan, intentando disimular su llanto y controlar un alarido de coraje que se le atoraba en la garganta. Se hallaba junto a Goten, observando aquel cuello torcido.

—A donde sea que podamos conservarlos. —dijo el nameku.

—Síganme.

Vegeta ahora volaba hacia la Corporación Cápsula, con una mala noticia en brazos.

* * *

Capricho tuyo, los querías de pie, como si sólo estuvieran recuperándose, pero no, te han dicho que la única opción es conservar los cuerpos de modo horizontal. Tú entiendes por qué, y como la mujer madura que eres, ni piensas en hacer un berrinche, las cámaras de conservación se hicieron así y punto. Aunque tú y otros los podrán apreciar gracias al cristal, para tu disgusto se verán así como están: bien muertos, acostados como dentro de un ataúd y sumergidos en el líquido azuloso. También querías que les dejaran algo de ropa, no toda porque no se puede, o tal vez sí pero no lo harían, sólo algo para taparles sus partes pudendas, pero tampoco, así como vinieron al mundo descansarán ahora. Por lo menos a uno le enderezaron el cuello, y ahora sólo tiene su cabeza hacia un lado. Por la piel que le falta a tu hijo y por lo demás anteriormente mencionado, nada qué hacer. 

Fuiste con tu amado, y le explicaste todo lo que había por explicar, lo más importante sí lo entendió, y los otros dos también, los cuerpos estarán seguros y bien en el piso subterráneo de la Corporación. Salvar al mundo de esta nueva amenaza es asunto de ellos, pero, como siempre, aquí estarás tú para resolver todo lo que esté fuera de sus posibilidades.

A pesar de lo angustiante que puede ser toda esta situación, te hallas negada, pensando que todo esto tiene una solución, que pronto tu hijo caminará de nuevo entre ustedes los vivos, y no tiene por qué ser de otro modo: en este mundo siguen existiendo siete esferas capaces de convertir toda esta experiencia en una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertarás. Eso también se arreglará después. Por ahora, antes de ir a dormir, te queda una sola cosa por hacer. Como no vas a poder ocultarles que van dos muertos y puede haber más, es preferible decírselo ya. Las lágrimas te delatarán, aunque intentes serenarte sabrán de inmediato que algo anda mal. Ni modo. Ésta ya no fue su noche.

* * *

—No... no veo nada —decía Pan, mientras se asomaba por la ventana, buscando cierto vehículo como cosa perdida— No vendrán. 

—¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? —Bra se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en la cama y aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos de tacón alto que se había puesto por primera vez hace rato— Tal vez se entretuvieron por ahí o surgió algún imprevisto...

—Llevamos tres horas esperándolos. Ya no vendrán —aseguró Pan, para después dirigirse al tocador— Y si vienen, ya no vamos a salir con ellos. Bien merecido lo tienen por hacernos esperar así.

Desprendió de sus orejas los aretes que parecían un par de perlas blancas y los acomodó sobre el mueble; así también lo hizo con las pulseras doradas, el collar del mismo color del cual colgaba un brillante falso a manera de dije y los broches que se acomodó en el cabello para peinarse de una manera distinta esa noche, la cual había imaginado como una ocasión muy especial.

—Tienes razón. Son unos groseros —dijo Bra, tumbándose sobre la cama de su habitación— Durmámonos ya.

—Debimos hablarles a su teléfono celular—comentó la chica de los cabellos oscuros, sentada frente al espejo, mientras pasaba por su rostro un pañuelo para remover el maquillaje y recuperaba poco a poco su apariencia acostumbrada; limpió algunas lágrimas también, pero sólo ella lo supo.

—Ellos también debieron hacerlo hace horas si sabían que nos iban a dejar plantadas

—Aún así. Sólo para saber que pasó...

En ese momento, la que portaba malas noticias tocó a la puerta.

—_¿Chicas?. ¿Siguen despiertas?_ —era la voz de Bulma.

—Pasa, mamá...

La mujer entró con calma, como si hubiera sido esta misma la que no deseaba perturbar. No lo logró. Las chicas rápidamente se pusieron de pie al ver los ojos humedecidos de Bulma; notaron que les iba a decir algo y tal vez no hallaba por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué pasa, mamÿ. ¡Dinos!

—Será mejor que nos sentemos —dijo Bulma.

Bra se sentó en el colchón, junto a su madre, mientras Pan volteaba la silla junto al tocador, para sentarse y verlas de frente. Bulma decidió que no se iba a andar con rodeos.

—Tu hermano —le dijo a su hija, y miró a Pan— y tu tío...

—¿Qué les sucedió? —preguntó Bra, temiendo lo peor.

—Están muertos.

Las chicas guardaron silencio, sólo se miraron la una a la otra, como si acabaran de sufrir la misma pérdida y comprendieran de modo perfecto el dolor que compartían, mas una había perdido un tío, y la otra, un hermano. Se guardarían el secreto como las cómplices que eran. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé; pero calla, no digamos nada.


	3. Capítulo 03

**3**

Estaba sentado, pasando por entre los dedos de una mano los de la otra; pronto llegaría el momento de abandonar para siempre esa habitación en la que el tiempo transcurría más lento de lo normal, o quizá todo sucedía más rápido en el lugar donde vivía una vez que entraba ahí... No comprendía del todo el funcionamiento de la habitación del tiempo, a pesar de las veces que el Kamisama intentó explicárselo.

—¿Qué piensa, señor Goku? —le preguntó Uub y se sentó enfrente de él, en la otra cama.

El joven al que Goku ahora veía no era el mismo chico que inició con el entrenamiento años atrás. Su estatura, musculatura y conocimientos de combate habían crecido notablemente; ahora era un digno contrincante para cualquiera. Eso sí, a pesar de los años, seguía conservando su generosidad tan característica. No importaba en qué momento, ya fuera durante los entrenamientos, en las comidas, o en una de tantas y largas conversaciones: en la mirada de Uub, Goku podía descubrir aquella bondad intacta.

—En muchas cosas —contestó el Saiyajin, sin dejar de ver sus dedos entrelazados.

—Eso no es normal en usted.

—¿Uh?. ¿Qué quieres decir? —ahora Goku puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y miró a Uub a los ojos; no descubrió nada de malicia. Nunca la había.

—Últimamente ha estado muy pensativo. Sigue siendo la misma persona, pero algo le está pasando.

—Creo que sólo necesito tomar un buen descanso.

—Ha de extrañar a su familia ¿no es así?

—Así es. Aunque durante este tiempo he podido verlos y estar con ellos, creo que tú y yo hemos terminado con el entrenamiento justo a tiempo —dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. Uub¿estás listo?

—Sí, señor Goku.

—Entonces... salgamos de aquí —sonrió.

Maestro y discípulo cruzaron juntos por última vez aquel umbral que unía dos dimensiones de distinta naturaleza, y con eso cerraron un largo episodio de sus vidas; no podrían rescribirlo, tan sólo leerlo a través de los recuerdos.

Cuando ya se hallaron de nuevo en su mundo, presintieron que las cosas no marchaban bien; la actitud solemne de Mr. Popo los preocupó aún más.

—Señor Goku, joven Uub... Kamisama los está _esberandos _—dijo con seriedad.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Mr. Popo? —le preguntó Goku.

—Es mejor que Kamisama les _esblique._

—Debe estar allá afuera—dijo Uub.

El hombre del turbante asintió. Sus labios rojos permanecían ligeramente curveados, dándole una expresión de tristeza.

Goku y Uub se dirigieron hacia el exterior, dejando atrás a Mr. Popo. Al salir, se vieron envueltos en la noche, pero pronto se acostumbrarían sus ojos a la oscuridad y verían a Dendé en el borde del suelo, dándoles la espalda; pensaba en las palabras que usaría para comunicarles la pésima nueva.

—¿Sucede algo, Dendé? —preguntó el saiya.

—Es una pena que, justo ahora, suceda todo esto —decía el Kamisama sin perder de vista el horizonte —. Pero así es y tenemos que actuar.

Dendé dio la media vuelta y se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

—Goku, tenías planeado volver con tu familia y vivir una vida tranquila, pero me temo que eso no será posible... por el momento—el Kamisama medía la reacción del Saiyajin, el cual parecía desconcertado; deseaba contarle los acontecimientos de la mejor manera, mas no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo— Así como alguna vez individuos como Cell y Freezer amenazaron la paz y la vida en la Tierra, ahora otro ser hace exactamente lo mismo.

—¿De quién se trata? —inquirió Uub.

—No nos ha revelado ni su nombre ni su apariencia... Pero ya sabemos lo que ha hecho hasta el momento. Y por lo visto, no podemos subestimarlo: no a alguien capaz de acabar con dos guerreros Saiyajin de la manera en que lo hizo.

Un par de bocas y cuatro párpados se abrieron para formar gestos incrédulos. Dendé aspiró hondo; explicarles lo sucedido no sería nada agradable, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

* * *

—Regreso en unos minutos —dice Pan, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar sola a su abuela. 

Milk se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana sobre el fregadero; muy poca luz entra por ésta y pronto tendrá que encender las lámparas o ya nada se va a ver: las formas de los muebles, de las paredes, de los utensilios de cocina y de ella misma empiezan a confundirse unas con otras y se mezclan en la oscuridad. Al asomarse, la mujer ve un sol incompleto al cual le faltan pocos minutos para ser engullido en su totalidad por la tierra lejana. De pronto, distingue algo más que el paisaje. Ya no algo, sino alguien. Se cubre la boca con las manos. Llena sus pulmones de aire en un suspiro. Ojos bien abiertos. Y sin pensarlo más, sale de prisa hacia fuera, a su encuentro. Va tropezándose con la falda aparatosa, agitando los brazos para no perder el equilibrio y sintiendo el peso de los años sobre su espalda y sus piernas. Cuando lo tiene enfrente, la mujer está exhausta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta que se aprieta más y más como si se lo jalara por los extremos.

—Milk... yo... —comienza a decir Goku, pero no tiene oportunidad de terminar.

Aquel día, la joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr rápidamente, huyendo del saiya que poco tiempo atrás se había convertido en su marido.

—¡No, Goku! —gritaba mientras soltaba la carcajada y era perseguida.

El saiya se fue tras ella; la pudo haber alcanzado en un santiamén, pero prefirió seguir con el juego y echar la carrera como ella; nada de volar.

—¡Te alcanzaré!. ¡No huyas! —reía él también.

Milk rodeó la casa y se metió entre unos árboles cercanos; daba brincos para esquivar las manos captoras de Goku, las cuales de repente lograban rozar su vestido o tomarlo con algunos dedos por unos instantes.

—No... no lo lograrás —dijo ella, jadeante. Una vez que se detuvo le dio la cara al saiya y pensaba como escaparía de él ahora— No te dejaré hacerlo.

Ambos, ya excitados por los jadeos del otro, el juego y las risas, morían por desprenderse de las ropas, tumbarse en el césped y entregarse mutuamente justo ahí, en medio de aquellos árboles, con la misma libertad que los animales silvestres.

—Ríndete ¡estás perdida!

—Sé muy bien lo que quieres, pero no vas a conseguirlo tan fácilmente esta vez, créeme —dijo, y riéndose emprendió la huida otra vez.

Cuando Milk está cerca de la puerta de la casa, Goku la toma por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —le grita la mujer, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarlo, dándole la espalda en medio de la noche que apenas comienza.

—¡Milk!. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

—¿Por qué? —voltea a verlo con mirada crepitante.

Goku ya no ve a la joven con la que retozaba entre los árboles y no entiende el enfado de la energúmena que ahora le reprocha quien sabe qué y quien sabe por qué.

—Pudimos estar juntos, tranquilos al fin. Ya no tenías que pelear contra nadie —dice Milk, conteniendo su llanto— ¡Pero no!. ¡Uub fue más importante para ti que tu propia familia!. ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí esta intermitencia que duró todos estos años?

Goku piensa que lo mejor es guardar silencio y dejar que su esposa se desahogue, pues no sólo tiene un carácter difícil y es casi imposible hacerla entrar en razón cuando se pone así, sino que además ha perdido un hijo ese mismo día, al igual que él.

—Cuando te quedabas en casa, lo único que querías era volverte a ir. Y cuando te ibas, yo me quedaba esperando que regresaras otra vez. ¡Goku!. ¡Si tú hubieras estado aquí...! —se interrumpe a sí misma, porque escucha otros gritos más fuertes que los suyos.

— _¡Abuela!. ¡Abuelita1. ¡Alguien ayúdeme!_

* * *

—Regreso en unos minutos —dijo Pan, antes de salir del a casa de su abuela. 

Pan caminó acelerada hacia su hogar, y le extrañó ver todas las luces apagadas; era sólo cuestión de minutos para que a su casa la engullera la completa negrura. Ya no veía, sino más bien escuchaba los árboles mecidos por el aire y la hojarasca al ser arrastrada. Su cabello parecía querer desprenderse de su cabeza y echarse a volar al ser golpeado por el viento, el cual silbaba como lo había hecho en la mañana del mismo día: llorando por la presencia de la muerte.

—Debo darme prisa —murmuró la chica, ante la puerta.

La ventanas negras, que no revelaban el interior de la casa, sembraron en Pan un mal presentimiento.

—¡Mama!. !Ya llegué! —gritó, mas no hubo respuesta.

La joven contaba con encontrar a su madre ahí a esas horas; después de encender las luces del primer piso, buscó en vano alguna nota pegada al refrigerador o puesta debajo del florero que adornaba la mesa de la cocina. Esto no es normal, pensó la chica, e intentó iluminar el segundo piso accionando el interruptor al pie de la escalera, pero no funcionó. Clac clac clac y nada. Podía ver los primeros escalones, pero los últimos sólo los dedujo.

—¿Mama?. ¿Estás ahí?. ¡Contéstame! —gritó Pan, con voz quebradiza— Tendré que subir...

Pisó el primer escalón, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la iluminación comenzaba a parpadear. Finalmente se apagó por completo y Pan quedó completamente ciega. No sabía que el lugar podía sumirse en tal oscuridad.

—¿Mama?. ¿Eres tú? —preguntó, después de oír una perilla girando y el rechinido de una puerta que se abría por completo: la del cuarto de Videl; pero los únicos pasos que se escucharon después fueron los de Pan mientras subía las escaleras.

Se tuvo que sujetar del pasamanos, y una vez que subió los escalones, tanteó los muebles y las paredes hasta que llegó a la habitación de su madre. Como no podía hacerlo con la vista, buscó con su mano el apagador en la pared. Cuando lo encontró, sintió que se empapaba de un líquido tibio que le dio asco. Encendió la lámpara del techo. Ahí estaba su madre: sentada en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la cama y mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos estaban intactos y parecían vivos. Pan sabía que no podía ser así y no se quedó para comprobarlo. Era obvio que Videl no podría sobrevivir después de derramar tanta sangre sobre el suelo, las paredes, los muebles, su propio cuerpo... Esa sangre, el espejo hecho añicos, los añicos regados por el suelo, los muebles caídos, las manos desgarradas por las que se asomaban algunos huesos, el retazo de mejilla ausente que revelaba dientes ensangrentados y otros tantos arrancados, el cuello lacerado y la carne saliendo por las cortaduras, daban una idea de lo cruenta que había sido la batalla librada contra el agresor. Tan sólo una idea.


	4. Capítulo 04

**4**

Ni un maldito ki, pensó Gohan. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía percibir la presencia del asesino, del cruel y despiadado ser que le había arrebatado a su esposa. Y en qué forma lo había hecho; cuando el saiyajin vio a Videl en esa posición y con esas heridas, no pudo creer que se trataba de la misma mujer con la que había hecho el amor una noche antes. Procuraba mantener la calma, un ataque de furia no serviría de nada, ni había contra quién dirigirlo. Primero su hermano, un amigo y ahora su mujer; difícil para él olvidar los dos cuellos, el roto y el desgarrado, y la expresión de horror que tenían los tres a la hora de morir, la cual conservaron aún después de cruzar la línea existente entre este mundo y el posterior.

_—Entonces ¿en dónde están? _

_—Sé que no están en el otro mundo —respondió Dendé—. No en el cielo. Tampoco en el infierno, lo cual sería absurdo porque eran buenas personas... Pero no sé nada más. Murieron hace muy poco. Tal vez deberíamos esperar._

_—¿No podrían haberse quedado en la Tierra?_

Escuchó una de las puertas eléctricas abrirse, y después ese inconfundible taconeo acercándose a él. Siguió con sus manos en la balaustrada, mirando la cercana Capital del Oeste, luz entre la oscuridad de la madrugada.

—¿En qué piensas, Gohan? —preguntó Bulma, de pie a su lado.

—¿En qué más podría pensar?

La mujer suspiró y luego le sobó la espalda para confortarlo, pero el saiyajin seguía teniendo en ojos un brillo de lágrimas contenidas y su boca se torció con amargura.

—Sufrió mucho dolor —Gohan tragó saliva—, de seguro esperaba que alguien la ayudara, que _yo_ la ayudara.

—No te tortures así.

—Debí estar con ella, debí encontrarla primero; pobre de Pan...

—No te preocupes más por ellas —le decía Bulma, con toda tranquilidad—. El cuerpo de Videl lo hemos puesto ya en una cámara de conservación y Pan ya está mejor. Se llevó un gran susto, pero ahora está decidida: va a recuperar a su madre cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Qué dices?

—Así como lo oyes —la mujer sonrió—. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de las esferas del Dragón?

—No me digas que... —comenzó a decir el saiya, entrecerrando sus ojos, incrédulo.

—Sí. Tu hija y la mía irán a buscarlas. No irán solas, por supuesto: Uub, el recién graduado aprendiz de Goku, las acompañará.

—Me parece demasiado arriesgado, no creo que...

—Lo sé. Pero por lo visto, mantenerlas en casa no resultaría más seguro, Gohan. Además, es la única manera en la que pueden ayudarnos. Y _realmente_ quieren hacerlo.

Gohan, resignado, aspiró hondo y soltó el aire en un suspiro.

—¿Cuándo partirán?

—Hoy mismo.

* * *

—¡Goku!. ¡Amor!. ¡La comida está lista! —gritó Milk a su marido, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. 

—¡Ya voy! —contestó Goku, desde el segundo piso.

Acto seguido, se escucharon los pasos del saiya; bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, como si hubiera acumulado sus ansias por comer durante tres días. El olor de los tallarines abofeteó su nariz con fuerza y se le hizo agua la boca.

—Ten calma, ya te sirvo—dijo Milk, risueña, al ver que el saiya irrumpía en la cocina.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre —decía Goku, ya sentado, apretándose la panza con las dos manos— y tú cocinas tan delicioso!

—Aquí tienes —Milk le dio una buena porción de tallarines en un plato hondo— Si quieres más, me dices... Creo que comeré de una vez, podrías acabarte todo antes de que yo pueda servirme un plato, y la verdad es que yo también tengo mucho apetito el día de hoy.

Al dar el primer bocado, Goku prefiere disimular el desencanto que le provoca el mal sabor de la comida, aunque es obvio que no le ha gustado, pues no come desesperadamente como es su costumbre. Él sabe lo que el tiempo provoca en los seres vivos, y su esposa no ha escapado a la ineludible ley del deterioro —aunque él no lo pone en estos términos, por supuesto—. ¿Acaso los años también se llevan consigo el buen sazón? Idiota. Se le muere el hijo, le matan a la nuera, y tú esperando que esté de humor para hacerte unos tallarines así como aquellos que te preparaba cuando se suponía que era feliz y no se pasaba el día reprochándote lo que no pudiste nunca solucionar y lo que jamás supiste cómo arreglar. Sin embargo, hace algunos días, probablemente le hubieras dado un gusto enorme a tu paladar aunque, al momento de llamarte, tu esposa no hubiera sonreído como lo hizo los primeros años o meses o días quizá. No te diste cuenta, sino hasta muy tarde, o quién sabe, con ustedes dos nunca se sabe, que la posición de los labios altera la intención de aquello que la lengua logra pronunciar.

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —le pregunta Goku a su mujer, la cual se ha sentado a la mesa con las manos vacías.

—No tengo hambre —contesta ella, bajando la mirada—... Además, la comida ha de saber horrible; estás comiendo como un humano normal.

Goku no dice nada. En silencio, se cuestiona sobre la relación que lleva con esta mujer, pues dicha relación se ha deteriorado cada vez más. Realmente no es cuestión de pleitos y rencores, sino más bien de una rutina que con los años parece haber sustituido al amor que había entre los dos: ella siempre con sus reclamos y él con su despreocupación, y una que otra vez, un momento de pasión que sólo es un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue y no volvió a ser. ¿Es culpa nuestra o de la edad, se pregunta el saiya.

—¿Cómo está Pan?. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, la vi en la mañana.

—Me alegro. Ayer estaba muy mal; pobre de ella, haber hallado a su mamá así... ¿Por qué dejó mi hijo que fuera a buscar las esferas? Pan debió descansar y recuperarse del espanto.

—Ella estará bien —Goku ha perdido el apetito, ya no había prueba para nada su comida— Uub y Bra la acompañan.

Callan de nuevo; a Goku esos tallarines le parecen eternos. No comprende cómo algo cuya preparación se ve tan simple puede salir con ese sabor y olor que lo hacen tan difícil de ingerir. Los remueve con los palillos y los prueba de nuevo con la única intención de evitarle un disgusto más a su mujer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? No te entiendo, Goku. Nuestro hijo está muerto. _Lo mataron_ y no sabemos ni quién fue.

El saiya para de comer y se queda pensativo unos momentos.

—Milk —dice con desgana, pues supone que la humana no lo entenderá—... Me duele mucho la muerte de mi hijo, pero también lo conocí muy bien. Yo sé que a él no le gustaría vernos preocupados, sino luchando por mantener la paz en este mundo. Ya tendremos la oportunidad de arreglar esto; mientras tanto sólo podemos estar alerta y esperar.

—¿Esperar?—Milk suena molesta— ¿Esperar qué?. ¿Otra muerte?

—Esperar lo que sea —Goku se pone de pie—. Tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde vas! —grita la mujer, desconcertada, siguiendo a Goku, pues ve que su marido sale de la casa de repente y sin dar ninguna explicación.

—Iré con el maestro Roshi y con Krilin —dice él, mientras camina—. Quiero ver que estén bien y que sepan lo que está ocurriendo, para que estén prevenidos. Me había olvidado de ellos por completo.

—¿Y no pudiste decirme eso desde un principio?

Goku emite un suspiro.

—Disculpa.

Cierra sus ojos y se concentra; percibe a las personas dentro de la casa en aquella pequeña isla. Contrae el anular y el meñique, junta el índice y el medio; así los lleva a su frente para desaparecer de la vista de Milk.

* * *

Lo primero que Goku vio al abrir los ojos fue el hogar del maestro Roshi. Recordó como, en el pasado, ese anciano había hecho lo posible por instruirlo; alguna veces lo hizo usar un caparazón de tortuga y en otra ocasión hasta se había disfrazado para poder retar a su alumno en el Torneo de las artes marciales. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para sacudirse los recuerdos y se acercó a la casa. 

—¡Maestro Roshi!—gritó, usando sus manos a manera de altavoz.

Le extrañó que nadie saliera de la casa para recibirlo, aunque en realidad sólo habían pasado algunos segundos.

—¡Maestro Roshi!. ¡Soy yo: Goku! —gritó de nuevo, con más fuerza, pero nada. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó — ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro!

En un gesto de desconcierto, se rascó la nuca.

—¡Qué diablos!. ¡Entraré! —exclamó y, para su sorpresa, con sólo girar la perilla pudo abrir la puerta— ¿A dónde habrán ido todos? —se preguntó a sí mismo, al no ver a nadie adentro.

Goku se dispuso a inspeccionar la residencia con rapidez: revisó la cocina, la sala, las habitaciones, los baños... hasta el último rincón. Incluso buscó en el interior de los armarios y debajo de las camas pensando que tal vez los habitantes de esa casa le estaban gastando una broma.

—No hay nadie —concluyó al fin.

Sintió gran desconcierto al no hallar a nadie, pues para tele-transportarse, se había concentrado en el _ki _de los habitantes de la casa. Y ahora nadie, ninguna presencia. Se encontraba de pie en la sala y volteaba a su alrededor, todavía extrañado.

—Tal vez si los espero... —dijo en voz baja.

Se acomodó en uno de los sillones a descansar; se acostó boca arriba y colocó las manos en su nuca.

—Ojalá no tarden mucho en regresar —bostezó, abriendo la boca tanto como su mandíbula se lo permitió y cerró los ojos—... tienen que saber... todo lo que ocurre...

Comenzaba a adormilarse cuando de pronto sintió como si fuera a caerse del sillón. Falsa alarma, sensación que se repetiría todas las veces que intentara dormir una siesta ahí, como una inquietud que tratara de ponerlo en estado de alerta. Al ver el reloj, marcando una hora que no iba de acuerdo con sus cálculos (de los que él mismo desconfiaba), decidió despabilarse y ponerse de pie.

—Esto es muy extraño... No creo llevar tantas horas aquí. —tal vez al aire le hizo esta observación, pues no había nadie que pudiera escucharlo.

Caminó hacia la sala de nuevo y se distrajo viendo las fotos que había sobre una mesa: vio al maestro Roshi vistiendo un caparazón de tortuga sobre su ropa normal; a Krilin cuando era niño, luego ya crecido, después con cabello y en otras dos imágenes, acompañado de C-18 y Maron; había una fotografía de él mismo, tomada el día de su boda con Milk... Quién está ahí, gritó de repente. Parálisis por unos instantes. Aquello no fue producto de su imaginación, estaba seguro. Intentaba concentrarse a pesar de lo rápido que empezó a latir su corazón. No halló ningún ki tan cercano. Pero esa luz que se dejó ver por la ventana no había salido de la nada. Algo merodeaba ahí afuera y Goku presintió que la única manera de cerciorarse era saliendo de la vivienda.

—¡Deténte!

Lo vio de nuevo por otra ventana: era un humanoide luminoso el que corría alrededor. Viene por mí, pensó el saiya, y querrá aniquilarme como lo hizo con Goten y Trunks. Se dirigió paso a paso hacia el exterior de la casa, mirando en todas direcciones; ahora la vista era la única manera de localizar al enemigo, Pero en esta ocasión las cosas serán al revés, y si no te elimino yo, quedan otros que sí lograran hacerlo, tenlo por seguro. Al salir, encontró al ente antropomorfo de pie, inmóvil, como si estuviera esperándolo.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Goku.

Sin rostro, ni orejas; sin cabello, ni vestimenta; lo que tenía Goku enfrente era luz y energía puras.

—¿Quién diablos eres! —insistió al momento de tomar una postura de combate. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por rostro.

Pero el otro se mantenía inerte; las palabras del saiyajin parecían no intimidarlo, No sé que pretendes pero, no lo lograrás, pagarás por lo que has hecho, pensaba el saiya, No sabes tú lo que he hecho y lo que estoy por mostrarte, parecía pensar el otro, y con aquella misma tranquilidad, comenzó a levantar y a estirar su brazo, para después acumular en su mano una esfera de resplandeciente energía, misma que salió disparada hacia Goku.

—¡Tendrás que hacer más que eso para acabar conmigo! —le dijo al extraño ser, luego de haber esquivado su ataque.

Fue entonces cuando los vio. Al menos una parte de ellos, lo que la arena removida por la fuerza de la esfera lumínica dejaba ver. Un brazo aquí. Un pie allá. Una cabellera canosa y otra rubia. Una pierna. Tres brazos más. Y en medio de aquellos restos, el humanoide, de pie, casi triunfal. Mira. Míralos bien. Yo lo hice. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—¿Cómo pudiste...! —Goku expandió su ki— ¡Ya verás!

El saiya se lanzó contra su contrincante, decidido a acabarlo; el otro no se movió. Al momento de hundir su puño en aquel cuerpo, Goku perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes pensar que estaba a punto perder mucho más que eso.


	5. Capítulo 05

**5**

El ave permanecía inmóvil, pero alerta: vigilaba cuidadosamente cualquier movimiento que hicieran los tres extraños seres que ahora planeaban una emboscada contra ella. De seguro codiciaban sus huevos; querían apoderarse de ellos para luego disfrutar de un delicioso manjar y comer hasta empanzarse. Como era una buena madre, no lo permitiría. También era probable que estos bípedos pensaran que, caminando tan lentamente, pasaban inadvertidos. ¡Qué absurdo! Se movían directamente hacia ella, sin camuflaje siquiera, hablándose el uno al otro sin disimulo, según ellos hacían la voz tan baja como fuera posible para no ser escuchados. Ella, la protectora del nido, estaba lista para el ataque.

—Entonces¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Bra.

—Yo la espanto —contestaba Uub— y ustedes corren por la esfera.

—¿No es peligroso? —inquirió Pan— Es casi de nuestro tamaño; un poco más grande...

—No importa... Uub, a tu señal.

—¡Ahora!. ¡A ella! —Uub corrió hacia el animal, gritando a todo pulmón y agitando los brazos como lo haría un náufrago cuando ve un helicóptero o una embarcación a la que considera su única oportunidad para escapar de la isla desierta.

Primero expandió su frondoso plumaje como advertencia, pero el ladrón no se detuvo, así que el ave saltó del nido violentamente, perdiendo bastantes plumas en el acto; gritaba y agitaba sus alas como guajolote enloquecido mientras lanzaba su enorme y obesa corpulencia contra el intruso, para detenerlo, aunque éste esquivaba muy bien las embestidas. De pronto volteó a ver su nido para asegurarse de que sus huevos estuvieran en su lugar; terrible fue su sorpresa y peor su enfado al descubrir que había caído en la trampa: en ese momento, las otras dos agresoras se posesionaban del huevo naranja, el más valioso de todos. No salió de su cuerpo, pero horas antes dedujo que si los huevos comunes originaban seres iguales a ella, entonces del anaranjado, el cual encontró porque el destino seguramente así lo había dispuesto, emergería un ser muy especial, treinta veces más bello que cualquiera de los polluelos que había tenido y que le faltaba por tener, razón por la cual le tomó un gran aprecio. Se regocijó pensando en la futura envidia de las demás hembras de su especie, las desafortunadas que no encontrarían jamás una esfera naranja, e imaginó lo calvas que se quedarían por el disgusto. Pero ahora, la que se quedaba sin plumas era ella, y todo por correr con tanta desesperación hacia las ladronas para intentar recuperar aquel tesoro.

—¡Toma Pan! —al ver que la gallina gigante se abalanzaba sobre ella, Bra le lanzó la esfera del dragón a la otra chica,

La bestia corría de un lado a otro, mientras los tres jóvenes jugaban a "el gato" con ella. Lo que en un principio les pareció arriesgado, ahora les resultaba todo un entretenimiento.

—Tengo que actuar rápido —se dijo Bra, quien había abandonado el juego; ahora arrojaba a la tierra una cápsula previamente activada.

Una vez desvanecida la nube de humo que la cápsula produjo, Bra pudo tomar del suelo una especie de rifle color aluminio. Lo apuntó a la gallina y le disparó tres veces.

—¡.¿Qué hiciste?.! —gritó Pan, al escuchar los tiros.

—Son dardos. Sólo la voy a dormir.

—¿Y no pudiste hacer eso desde un principio? —inquirió Pan, molesta, sosteniendo la esfera de siete estrellas.

El pobre animal comenzó a balancearse torpemente; procuraba mantener el equilibrio, pero pronto cayó; se desparramó en el suelo y perdió la conciencia. Horas más tarde lloraría su pérdida, si es que las aves pueden hacerlo, pues encontraría su nido totalmente vacío. Como era de esperarse, las serpientes de gran tamaño y otros reptiles que por ahí vivían no iban a desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésa para saciar su apetito con esos otros huevos que sí eran comestibles.

—La dejamos ahí, tirada —comentaba Pan, un poco preocupada, a bordo de la nave— Sus huevos corren peligro.

—Tienes razón —decía Bra, pensativa— pero no hay tiempo que perder. Para la próxima procuraremos hacer menos alboroto.

Pero todo iría de mal en peor.

* * *

En el sillón donde tres o más personas pudieran estar sentadas, sólo se halla el saiya. Ve las fotos de los portarretratos colocados a su lado en una mesa, lo cual es curioso, ya que a esta misma hora, aproximadamente, otro saiya hace lo mismo; otra casa, otras fotos, otra mesa y unas manecillas que no parecen indicar la hora correcta; y si se sabe algo es que en la naturaleza de los saiyajin parece predominar la fuerza y la violencia, no la nostalgia. Tal vez con la muerte rondando tan cerca las cosas eran diferentes. Incluso, horas antes, la nieta del saiya de mayor edad, hija del que aquí se encuentra, se llevó consigo un portarretrato, detalle del que Gohan no se percató. 

El recién viudo saiyajin le ha dado varias vueltas al primer piso de su casa como bestia enjaulada; evita a toda costa subir a la planta alta, acercarse siquiera a la puerta de la alcoba que hace tan poco compartía con Videl. No subas, no vayas, no servirá de nada. Sabe que si entra a ese cuarto, la vería como la encontró la noche anterior, no como la conoció cuando estaba viva. La imagen terrible se aferra a su cabeza y él hace lo posible para borrarla. No pude estrecharla entre mis brazos, darle un beso, decirle adiós. No era ella, no era mi Videl; alguien se la llevó y dejó en su lugar sólo un cuerpo ensangrentado.

—¿Qué lees?

—Nada —contestó ella, cortante.

—¿Una revista para mujeres? —preguntó Gohan y se sentó más cerca de ella.

—Sí, y me gustaría mucho que me dejaras leerla —le dirigió al saiya una mirada pícara, que contradijo sus propias palabras.

El saiyajin le besó uno de los hombros que la blusa dejaba desnudos.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —gritó ella, empujando con una mano a su marido, mientras procuraba mostrarse enfadada— No trates de alegrarme —vio como su esposo soltaba la risa y ella, a su vez, luchaba por reprimir la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios—... por que no lo lograrás.

—¿Estás leyendo consejos para tener una mejor apariencia? —decía burlón el joven.

—¡A ti qué te importa! —gritó ella y después volteó hacia otro lado.

—Sólo pienso que no los necesitas: no podrías estar más bella.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó la mujer, más interesada, girando su cabeza para ver a Gohan.

Se miraron como bobos unos instantes.

—Vas a necesitar más que eso para que te disculpe, Gohan —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su lectura— Todavía no olvido lo de anoche.

Gohan suspiró.

—No fue mi intención herirte.

—Me dejaste sola, y ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de avisarme que no llegarías.

—¿Qué pudo suceder? —alegaba él, bromista— Si algún ladrón hubiera entrado por la ventana, habría tenido serios problemas contigo.

Videl cerró la revista y la puso sobre sus piernas

—Te esperé varias horas; nunca llegaste. Espero que no hayas visitado a otra mujer.

—Al diablo —vocifera el saiya, disgustado, mientras se sacude los recuerdos y se apresura hacia la escalera.

Se detiene ante la puerta, recordando que la habitación, la cual nadie se ha atrevido a limpiar hasta ahora, podría seguir en el mismo estado. ¿Para qué entras¿Para ver la sangre regada por todas partes¿Para verla a ella gritando de desesperación, se cuestionó; y sin más, entró.

—No puedo creerlo... —dice asombrado.

Aquello sucedió anoche, ahora es el día siguiente; el tiempo sólo sigue una ruta y no se mezcla, no se enreda. Por eso, lo que Gohan ahora ve no tiene ningún sentido. El espejo que estaba roto se halla en su lugar y en una sola pieza, los muebles ocupan su lugar habitual y las sábanas, las paredes y el suelo no podrían estar más limpios. Sólo falta ella; su presencia convencería al saiya de que nadie ha muerto en esta alcoba.

_—¿No podrían haberse quedado en la Tierra?_

El saiya imagina que su esposa ha puesto en orden la habitación. Casi la escucha llamándolo desde la cocina para que baje a comer y siente, por unos instantes, que las cosas son como todos los días y que su Videl todavía pertenece al mundo de los vivos. El sonido del teléfono lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Bueno?

—_¿Hijo?. ¿Estás ocupado?_ —pregunta su madre.

—No... claro que no. ¿Qué sucede?

—_Es que tu padre no ha vuelto y no creo que lo haga hasta más tarde, o quien sabe¡tal vez lo haga hasta dentro de algunos días! _—exclama sarcástica.

Gohan ríe.

—_Quisiera que me acompañaras a comer, hijo._

—Está bien. Voy para allá.

—_Pero no te demores, porque la comida ya está servida. De hecho, tuve que hacerla otra vez, porque me había salido con mal sabor. El pobre de tu padre se la tuvo que comer así, aunque es un desconsiderado por irse de este modo cuando le da la gana._

El saiya suelta la risa de nuevo.

—Mamá...

—_¿Si?_

—¿Tú lo hiciste, verdad?

Se hace una pausa.

—_¿Hacer qué?_

—Entré a la alcoba y... no lo podía creer. Te quedó impecable. Todavía no entiendo cómo lo lograste.

Milk guardó silencio.

—Gracias, mamá.

_—Yo no... es decir, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y ya vente, que se te enfría el plato._

Milk se despide y cuelga el teléfono. Piensa que beber unos tragos de agua fresca pueden ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

—Pero si lo único que yo hice fue ponerle llave a ese cuarto—se habla a sí misma, desconcertada— ¿Será posible que ella...?

Seguiría con sus conjeturas, pero su hijo ya toca a la puerta.

* * *

Era uno de esos días nublados en los que el peso del cuerpo y las sábanas aumenta considerablemente y uno no puede levantarse con facilidad. El cielo gris irradiaba una luz creadora de sombras difusas que se extendían por toda la habitación, por lo que habría sido complicado tratar de decir aquí es sombra y allá es luz. La chica daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama, quería dormirse sabiendo que en el mejor de los casos sólo tomaría una breve siesta. Se hallaba en un punto intermedio, como lo estaba el color del cielo: ni negro ni blanco, ni despierta ni navegando en las profundidades del sueño, acaso tocando con la punta de sus dedos la orilla de ese gran océano. Abría sus párpados sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo, pues él no estaba ahí; de haber sido así, a la joven se le hubieran desprendido por completo las ganas de dormir. Cerró sus ojos y en el acto apareció otra vez el joven del cabello violeta; ella lo visualizaba claramente, incluso sentía el hundimiento que provocaba el peso del joven sobre el colchón. Esos ojos azules la veían con ternura, y la mano en la mejilla de la chica sólo trataba de confortarla por todo aquello que alguna vez pudo haberla hecho empapar con lágrimas su almohada. Nunca me habías acariciado el cabello de este modo, me haces cosquillas en la oreja; perdona si sonrío como tonta, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa cuando te comportas así. Quisiera creer que estás enamorado de mí, como yo creo estarlo de ti. ¿Te imaginas? Yo a veces prefiero no hacerlo, me da vergüenza. Tú y yo, juntos, qué locura. Ya no me tratarías como si fuera para ti tu pequeña prima, me verías como un hombre ve a una mujer cuando la quiere, cuando la ama. Me darías miles de besos. Si tú supieras cómo me pongo de sólo pensar que tus labios tocan los míos. Me da risa, luego ya no. Yo también quisiera besarte, Qué cosas dices, no se puede, No veo por qué no, Tu eres un adulto, yo apenas una niña, Dicen que para el amor no hay edad, Tú eres sólo producto de mi imaginación, en la realidad eres diferente y no estarías diciéndome esto, Pero te lo digo ahora, quiero darte un beso, Si me besas, luego despertaré y caeré en la cuenta de que nada en verdad sucedió, no te imaginas lo doloroso que es eso a veces, Yo estoy soñando contigo en este momento, al igual que tú lo haces conmigo, No voy a creerte, Quiero que todo esto sea más que sólo un sueño, Pero es sólo eso, Puede llegar a ser más si tú quieres, No puedo estar segura, Claro que sí, será diferente la próxima vez que nos encontremos en persona, te lo prometo, entenderás que hemos soñado lo mismo el mismo día y a la misma hora, te daré una señal, haré algo inusual, Entonces mi señal será besarte la frente, me pararé de puntillas, Así hazlo, pero ahora bésame, Bésame tú. Le sorprendió el suave contacto de sus labios con los del joven, pero, cuando entendió que aquello con lo que había fantaseado tanto al fin se cumplía, luchó contra su timidez y se dejó llevar. Entonces, se cayó de la cama. 

—¡Pan!. ¿Estás ahí? —ahora su papá toca a la puerta. Es otro día.

—Sí¿qué pasa? —pregunta ella, al momento de abrir para que Gohan entre.

—Hola, Bra —saluda el saiya a la chica de los ojos azules— ¿Cómo están tus padres y tu hermano?

—Hola, señor —dice Bra, agitando su mano, sentada en la cama de Pan— Todos están bien. Gracias.

—Me da gusto. Pan, iré a la casa de tu abuela. No tardaré mucho —dice y le besa la mejilla a su hija— Me dio gusto verte, Bra.

Una vez que Gohan se retira, Pan se sienta a un lado de su amiga y se prepara para el interrogatorio.

—Entonces, Pan, dime —dice Bra, risueña—¿te gusta o no?

—Ya te dije que no me hagas esa pregunta —contesta la otra chica, apenada, mientras pasa los dedos por su cabello lacio y oscuro—. Es guapo y es muy lindo conmigo, pero no sé porqué piensas que me gusta.

Tal vez tu amiga observa como te brillan los ojos de sólo verlo, como tratas de disimular la emoción que sientes cuando el joven te saluda y besa tu mejilla y la forma tan dulce en la que hablas de él y lo recuerdas a cada momento. Incluso, hace algunos días, tuviste un sueño de lo más peculiar con el saiya, tal vez el más vívido de todos los que con anterioridad has tenido. Por soñar con un beso del hermano de tu amiga y por ser tan poco precavida, es hora de rendir cuentas.

—¡Sí que te gusta! —exclama Bra, un poco molesta— No puedes engañarme.

—De todas maneras. Aunque me gustara, de nada serviría, no habría ninguna diferencia.

—¡.¿Por qué no?.! —grita la otra, emocionada, poniéndose de pie— ¡Sería perfecto! Tú y mi hermano Trunks.

—No se puede. Él está muy grande.

—¡No importa!. ¡Mírate! Con otro vestuario y un poco de maquillaje, puedes aparentar más edad y él también podría enamorarse de ti y entonces...

—¡Ya basta! —la interrumpe Pan, poniéndose de pie— Eso no va a pasar.

—¡Por favor! Si mi hermano llegara en este momento y te abrazara, te besara y te dijera que te ama, te olvidarías de todo este asunto de la edad.

Ella tiene razón. Esta vez, sueñas despierta, vives la escena en tu cabeza. Estas de pie, en medio de un bosque irreal y lleno de luz, rodeada de árboles de hojas rosadas que bailan al son del viento, algunas desprendiéndose y volando de aquí para allàrozando tu piel, tus ropas y tu cabello. Sobre el césped violáceo camina una silueta que se dirige justamente hacia ti. Tú sabes que es él, pero quieres esperar a verlo con claridad para sonreír; Trunks hace lo mismo. Cierras los ojos cuando ya está muy cerca y esconde los dedos de su mano en tu cabello y roza con su pulgar tu mejilla, ahora tus labios, y cuando los suyos hacen contacto, te preguntas por qué todas tus fantasías terminan igual.

—Lo sé —dice y suspira—. No podría rechazarlo porque _sí_ lo quiero.

—Eso es perfecto —la otra recobra el buen humor.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tengo un plan.


	6. Capítulo 06

**6**

—Más les vale que esto sea importante —dijo Vegeta, al momento de llegar al Templo Sagrado y ver allí a Kakarotto, Dendé y Piccoro (éste lo había llamado telepáticamente) en lo que parecía ser otra inútil reunión; de seguro su presencia no era indispensable: más bien se lo "invitaba" por pura cortesía. Y vaya que, a pesar de haberlos tratado como insectos en varias ocasiones, aquellos sujetos insistían en ser amables.

—El maestro Roshi, Krilin, No. 18, Maron—comenzó a explicar Goku, apesadumbrado—... todos ellos han muerto.

—¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —vociferó Vegeta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en claro gesto de desaprobación, y se alejó unos pasos. ¿A él qué le importaba que a ese vejete y a sus estúpidos amigos se los tragara la tierra? Era inaudito llamarlo sólo para decirle eso... Pero aún así no se fue, porque cabía la remota posibilidad de que Kakarotto, a pesar de su cara de sonso, de su cursilería, de su profunda falta de inteligencia y su exasperante imbecilidad, tuviera aún algo importante qué decir.

—Lo hizo el sujeto al que estamos buscando —decía Goku—. Los partió en pedazos y luego los enterró en la arena —dio unos pasos para alejarse y darle la espalda a los demás; cerró sus ojos, intentando impedir así que brotaran las lágrimas— El muy maldito me los mostró.

—¡No me digas que lo dejaste escapar, Kakarotto! —espetó el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, indignado no por la pérdida del saiya, sino por la posibilidad de que éste hubiera desaprovechado la ocasión para destruir al sujeto que amenazaba la seguridad de su propia familia.

—Todavía no entiendo que fue lo que pasó —Goku abrió sus ojos; observó la piel herida de sus nudillos: era como si hubiera metido su mano al fuego—. Lo encontré afuera de la casa del maestro Roshi¡lo enfrenté, pero...!

En realidad, sólo había alcanzado con el puño a su enemigo antes de caer inconsciente sobre la arena. Cuando despertó, no supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido y los primeros minutos se encontró aturdido; le costó un poco de esfuerzo ponerse de pie y, una vez que lo logró, lo anteriormente ocurrido con el maestro Roshi y sus amigos vino a su memoria y sintió como si le hubieran sacudido la cabeza. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde habían estado los restos de los descuartizados pero no vio nada, sólo arena que él saiya escarbó inútilmente.

—Perdí el sentido; no supe más —siguió diciendo.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Vegeta, sarcástico— Tienes ante ti la oportunidad de eliminar a ese maldito infeliz y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es desmayarte como una niña asustada.

Aunque molestas, las circunstancias le daban a él, aquel que estaba por encima de cualquiera de los de su raza (y especialmente de los de clase baja), el más poderoso de todos los saiyajin, una oportunidad más para demostrar su superioridad y su incomparable fuerza.

—Cuando se me presente la ocasión, _yo sí _destruiré a esa sabandija.

—Yo no estaría tan confiado, Vegeta —dijo Goku, molesto por la petulante actitud del saiyajin—. Hay algo en él que me desconcierta, que me hace pensar que esta vez deberíamos tener más cuidado. Recuerda la manera en que derrotó a Goten y a tu hijo Trunks.

—Parece tener blancos muy específicos —dijo el Kamisama.

—Su modo de actuar es desconcertante—agregaba Piccolo—. Se esconde y ataca cuando menos lo esperamos, sin que nos demos cuenta inmediatamente, sólo para volverse a ocultar.

—Lo que sucede es que estamos hablando de un cobarde —opinó Vegeta y, aunque se refería al enemigo, a la vez pensó en la debilidad e incompetencia de Kakarotto.

—Por cierto, Goku —recordaba el Nameku de mayor estatura—, no nos has descrito a este ser maligno.

Goku se quedó pensativo unos instantes, para luego caminar hacia el borde del suelo y mirar a lo lejos.

—No necesito hacerlo... Cuando lo vean, sabrán que es él.

* * *

Tienes que pasar por esa gran puerta de metal. Quisieras ignorarla, caminar sin detenerte como si dicha puerta no existiera, pero no puedes; crees que él puede estar ahí dentro; ¿cómo dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta para mirarlo mientras entrena? Te acercas a la ventanilla para echar un vistazo; sientes que haces algo prohibido y esperas que nadie pase por aquí en estos momentos; ojalá te dejen hacer tu travesura a gusto. Al asomarte, lo ves al fin y, aunque es justo como lo recuerdas, no dejas de maravillarte. El corazón te contagia su agitación mientras tus ojos perciben la perfecta musculatura de tu hombre. Te sonrojas, tu respiración se profundiza. Lo has visto tantas veces y siempre ocurre algo parecido; esas piernas y brazos, que ahora se encuentran al descubierto, te ponen como loca. Sólo tendrías que quitarle una prenda para apreciarlo en su masculina totalidad. Él golpea el aire de manera enérgica y sus músculos se marcan aún más. No te das cuenta, pero estás aferrándote de la puerta con más fuerza mientras te imaginas el sabor del sudor que recorre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No puedes creer lo que estás haciendo. ¡Basta! Te vas de ahí caminando de prisa, como si eso pudiera aliviarte del calor que ahora llevas adentro; empieza en tu vientre, te corre por las piernas, se pasea por tu pecho y te hace sudar la frente. 

Pero ya estas vieja, eso piensas. No tienes tanto vigor como antes, aunque al parecer tu hombre a veces te lo infunde a través de los placeres de la carne. Cada vez es más difícil seguirle el ritmo a alguien que no se rinde y que puede hacerte suya, si así lo desea, tres veces al día —y al recordar esto, piensas que para tu buena fortuna tu saiyajin es bastante considerado y no tan exigente como antes—, con la misma facilidad con que come o se cepilla los dientes —aunque, para él, amarte es todo un arte—, sin que se vea mermada su energía de bestia potente. Sonríes con malicia, pues siempre te ha gustado considerarte la mujer más envidiada sobre la faz de la tierra: rica, inteligente, reconocida, bella... Aunque no has encontrado la fuente de la eterna juventud, encontraste la del eterno placer sexual. Las mujeres con maridos agotados o ineptos de seguro se han preguntado, miles de veces hasta este momento, de donde sacas con frecuencia esa sonrisa que no se puede fingir, que sólo aparece en el rostro de una mujer que ha encontrado en la cama (y en el sofa, el suelo, la ducha, la cocina, el armario, la mesa, el césped, la piscina, el laboratorio y otros tantos sitios y recovecos) una completa satisfacción sensual.

Nunca olvidarás la primera vez. Cuando te raptó, tú ya estabas preparada para recibirlo. Habías visto en su mirada sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales se acentuaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Te preguntaste por qué se había tardado algunos meses, en lugar de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos inmediatamente, como lo hacía cada vez que lo deseaba. Apareció de repente, a mitad de la noche, como cazador nocturno, y no te dirigió ni una sola palabra. Sus ojos fueron los que hablaron y no habrías comenzado a sentir ese cosquilleo corriendo por tu piel si lo único penetrante en ese hombre hubiera sido su mirada. Te dejaste, opusiste una falsa resistencia poco creíble sólo para no verte como una mujer fácil; la verdad es que lo hacías para seguir con el juego. Dejaste de forcejear cuando tus pies ya no tocaron la tierra y estuviste a solas con él entre las nubes. Te encantó su rostro más que nunca: esa ceja poblada, el cabello erizado y con grandes entradas, y el fuerte abrazo que te evitaba una caída mortal. El vuelo no fue necesario, te lo pudo haber hecho suya ahí mismo, en tu jardín. Por qué te llevó hasta un lugar desierto es algo que nunca sabrás y que siempre se te olvidó preguntar. O no querías arruinar el recuerdo sólo por tratar de entenderlo. A pesar de que hiciste lo posible por facilitarle la tarea, te arrancó la ropa con fuerza; no se comportaría delicadamente y por eso una parte de ti sintió una gran desilusión mientras la otra estaba excitada y a la expectativa. Pero fugaz fue el encuentro, rozaste el cielo con los dedos para luego caer súbitamente y, cuando el macho malacostumbrado dejó de convulsionar, tú ya te hallabas decepcionada sobre una cama de tierra que te dejó sucia desde la nuca hasta la planta de los pies. Te viste como una de tantas, visión que se esfumó cuando de nuevo te tuvo entre sus brazos. Suponías, con gran certeza y acierto, que con las hembras anteriores tu hombre no había tenido tantas consideraciones. Flirteó, dudó, te raptó y te devolvió completa; qué más esperabas, si no te hizo gritar de regocijo, siendo capaz de hacerlo, fue porque no era ésa una de sus preocupaciones.

Por eso te diste a la tarea de instruirlo. Mira, mis senos tócalos así, más suave, te digo que más suave, bésame aquí, tu mano allàdeja de moverte y respira, tranquilo, ahora vuelve a empezar, y qué tal si me acomodo así y tú de este otro modo, qué te parece si nos vamos a otra parte, y si lo hacemos a otra hora, y si ahora no lo hacemos y lo dejamos para después, háblame de ti, cómo eran ellas, qué les hacías, qué te hacían, y yo qué te hago para que lo disfrutes más, y si te doy un masaje y tu me das otro también, no me muerdas ahí, mejor sólo pasa tu labios, así, ahora entra otra vez y no te detengas, aguanta, no dejes de tocarme, ya casi, a punto, así, eres perfecto, ya lo entendiste; ahora que ya sabes como hacerle el amor a una mujer, no dejes de hacérmelo a mí y sólo a mí. Como si hubiera sido tan simple.

Años y años después, al salir de esa piscina en la que has estado nadando por un rato, intentando relajarte —y enfriarte—, y antes de enrollar una toalla en tu cabeza para secarte el cabello y otra en el cuerpo para ocultar tu desnudez, te miras al espejo. Aunque normalmente aceptas tu cuerpo tal y como es, en estos momentos no estás de humor para enfrentarte a los estragos de la edad. Pero ya te haz visto. Los pechos han caído, la piel no es tan firme como antes y puedes ver las arrugas en un rostro que a cada momento pierde una belleza imposible de recuperar. Lo peor de todo es que, si tu marido llegara en este instante y te pidiera lo que todo esposo le exige a su mujer y lo que algunos maridos no piden pero de todas maneras obtienen, te verías obligada a rechazarlo. Lástima. Ya eres una mujer mayor. Estás cansada. Otro día será. Y un día de estos, ya no será más.

* * *

Las puertas se abren automáticamente a tu paso. Tú, uno de los pocos autorizados para acceder a esa zona de la corporación, la buscas a ella con la vista y, aunque no la ves por ningún lado, sabes que está aquí; puedes sentir su presencia, su olor se encuentra en el ambiente. Ahí viene, envuelta en una toalla y con otra más enredada sobre la cabeza; estaba en la piscina queriendo enfriarse, es lo más seguro, porque hace algunos minutos, mientras tú entrenabas, ella te observaba a través de la ventanilla y hacía lo posible por desprenderse de la puerta, hasta que al fin lo logró, pues al verte así, casi desnudo, haciendo gala de tu fuerza y tu perfecta anatomía, tu mujer se prendió como sólo tú puedes prenderla. Si no hicieron el amor en el momento, fue porque ella sabe muy bien que no te gusta ser interrumpido mientras preparas tu mente y tu cuerpo para la pelea. Así que vino aquí, a relajarse, y ahora vienes tú, a alborotarla. Te sonríe, algo se trae, ese gesto te dice ya verás lo que es bueno. Camina hacia ti, con pasos lentos y cadenciosos, poniendo un pie delante del otro, mirándote. Lanza la toalla de la cabeza a un sofá y ahora puedes ver su cabello azul, corto, húmedo y sin peinar, cayendo sobre su frente lisa, dándole un aspecto salvaje, así como a ti te gusta. Algunas gotas todavía resbalan por sus orejas y su cuello, y ya te ves apoderándote de ellas con tu boca, pero tendrás que esperar; déjala terminar su acto, después será tu turno. Ríete, la situación no está para llorar, y menos cuando ves que tu mujer de un salto se pone de pie sobre la mesa que está entre los sillones. En lugar de quitarse la segunda toalla, como tu esperabas, y dejar al descubierto esos pechos firmes y frondosos, se ha deshecho del único florero sobre el mueble, dándole una patada que sólo fue parte del baile seductor que continúa ejecutando. Entrecierra sus párpados ligeramente, como si con ello la mujer esperara penetrar más hondo en ti con su mirada. Pasa los dedos por su cabello, como si quisiera escurrir el agua restante, y termina con éstos sobre la nuca, los codos en alto, dejándote ver un par de axilas perfectamente depiladas; deduces que así estará el resto de su cuerpo. El tuyo ya comenzó a reaccionar: un cosquilleo te desfila entre las piernas, estás firme como mástil y listo como cañón para disparar, pero las lecciones de esta maestra no han sido en vano. Primero la vas a quemar con tus manos, harás que termine toda empapada de nuevo, pero ahora será de sudor, escucharás el último gemido que puedas provocarle con tus embestidas y, entonces sí, te descargarás por completo dentro de ella. Mientras tanto, te quedas quieto, la observas únicamente. El meneo de sus caderas y las manos pasando por sus piernas lozanas, subiendo hasta que alcanzan su cintura, yendo más arriba, sobándole los senos a través de la toalla, acariciando su cuello, elevándose como si quisieran alcanzar el techo y bajando de nuevo con suavidad, te hacen desear arrancarle la prenda y gozar de su desnudez y de ese cuerpo sediento de algo que sólo tú puedes saciar. Te dirige una mirada de complicidad para después darte la espalda. Extiende sus brazos hacia los lados, sujetando con cada una de sus manos un extremo de la tela, la cual ahora usa a manera de capa; está a un solo paso de quedar por completo al natural. Sigue bailando. El movimiento de sus hombros es mucho más pronunciado cuando comienza a descubrirse la espalda. Cae el telón, pero la función apenas comienza. Una gota se desliza desde la mitad de su espalda y se pierde en la línea que separa y define un par de carnes altivas y rebosantes que se contonean al son de un ritmo inaudible en el que ambos están sumergidos. Para ti la ropa es sólo un obstáculo a superar cada vez que se presentan estas ocasiones; tienes suerte: sólo queda una prenda puesta: la tuya, pero que ella se encargue de eso, no le quitarás ese gusto. Se la da media vuelta, pero ya no te mira, cierra los ojos, casi te ignora. Sus pies se separan, se flexionan las rodillas y roza con sus uñas la parte interna de sus muslos mientras sigue el bamboleo de hombros y senos cuando lo que anhelas es menearla tú, de pies a cabeza. Abierta así de piernas, la mujer te invita a la realización de un acto del que no te cansarás mientras vivas; pasarán bastantes años antes de que esta flor se empiece a marchitar y te diga que está vieja y no puede seguirte el paso. Por ahora, parece inagotable; de un brinco se baja de la mesita, se agacha y comienza a gatear hacia ti. Como el buen alumno que eres —aunque ya te crees todo un maestro en la materia—, piensas que, con sólo acariciarte las piernas, esta mujer no logrará que te lances sobre ella. Puede hacerlo mucho mejor, y así lo hará. Te estremeces cuando sientes esas uñas clavándose y arañándote en las nalgas, al mismo tiempo que quedas totalmente al descubierto. Con un movimiento triunfal de su brazo, la mujer lanza lejos el pantaloncillo antes ajustado a tu relieve y se tiende sobre la alfombra pechos arriba. Te rindes cuando las plantas de sus pies te masajean la zona alrededor del ombligo, los muslos y la exultante entrepierna. Ya hincado, empiezas con tus besos en sus rodillas y con tus manos más arriba. En el camino que recorren tus labios para llegar a los suyos, procuras pasar por cada centímetro de su piel. Entre las piernas, en el ombligo, los montículos, el cuello y la boca se encuentran los puntos más importantes, aquellos que la hacen temblar de impaciencia. Te restriegas contra ella, se mezclan los sudores, luchan las extremidades y se saborean las lenguas. Juntos, forman un rompecabezas carnal de dos piezas. Con cada movimiento te invade más una sensación que sería difícil experimentar con la misma intensidad a solas o a través de la memoria. Cierras los ojos. Ahí dentro, donde el más agradable calor se transmite, terminas, arqueando la espalda. Regresas. Acaba ese instante de total inconsciencia y ves a la mujer ahí, debajo de ti. En sus pupilas dilatadas notas que lo has logrado de nuevo. 

—Que ésta no sea la última vez, amor—te dice, sintiendo correr por su cuerpo las últimas oleadas placenteras.


	7. Capítulo 07

**7**

La chica está dentro de la cabaña cuando escucha a su amiga Bra lanzar un grito de horror, como si a la de ojos azules se le hubiera aparecido la muerte y estuviera a punto de rebanarle el cuello con la hoz. Todo pasó muy rápido, suelen decir aquellos que atraviesan por situaciones de extremo peligro y horror. Para Pan, es totalmente al revés. En cuanto comienza a correr, se siente inmersa en una masa invisible que le impide moverse con naturalidad. Está debajo del agua.

Había entrado a la cabaña por encargo de Bra, quien, con la ayuda de Uub, se ocuparía de encender el fuego. Pan no recordaba dónde había dejado los bombones la última vez, así que tardó algunos minutos buscándolos en la cocina, los gabinetes y los cajones. No tenía apuro: dedujo que sus amigos no se apresurarían a juntar la leña y prenderla. Todo eso dejó de importar cuando escuchó el estruendo y el alarido. Ahora, a pesar de que todo lo vive como en cámara lenta, tropieza con una de las sillas, cuando hubiera sido muy sencillo rodear la mesa en vez de correr en línea recta. Cae de bruces contra el suelo, pero sus brazos llegan primero a la madera; el golpe no resulta tan doloroso ni la detiene por mucho tiempo, aunque a ella le parece que los segundos se resisten a avanzar. Lo que encuentra al abrir la puerta no tiene relación alguna con todo aquello que ha pasado por su cabeza.

—¡Esta blusa la acababa de comprar¡Es el colmo que no puedas encender una fogata como debe ser! —grita Bra, en un tono que parece haber heredado de su padre.

—Disculpe, señorita Bra —dice Uub—. Pensé que sería más fácil hacerlo si utilizaba mis poderes.

Cuando la nube de humo se dispersa, Pan puede ver a tus compañeros con claridad. Sólo manchas de cenizas. Nada de sangre, cadáveres o seres malignos cuyo objetivo fuera eliminarla a ella y a sus seres queridos; eso vendrá después. Negando con la cabeza, regresa al interior de su hogar provisional. Ahora Bra puede gritar todo lo que quiera: ella ya no perderá la calma.

—Tendremos que usar esa otra leña —dice Bra, mientras se sacude el polvo. Señala un montón de maderos que han colocado cerca de ahí—. Pero esta vez, haremos la fogata de un modo _más_ _tradicional_.

Encontrar la bolsa de bombones le toma a Pan algunos minutos más, mismos que han sido aprovechados por Uub, para prender los leños, y por Bra, para asearse y cambiar su atuendo. Ya pronto, se encuentran los tres sentados alrededor de las cálidas llamas que los salvan del frío cobijo de la noche.

—Fue una _muy_ buena idea esto de acampar y lo de poner la cabaña —dice Bra; come su primer bombón derretido.

—Claro, "lo de poner la cabaña" fue _tu_ idea —alega Pan, quien también pasa un bombón por la lumbre—; de hecho, tú la trajiste en una de tus cápsulas...

—Por eso digo que fue "una muy buena idea". Además, tanto lujo llega a cansar a veces¿sabes?

—Es impresionante —murmura Uub, absorto en las esferas del dragón. Las ha acomodado sobre la tierra, ordenándolas por número de estrellas—. Ya sólo nos falta una.

—¿La que tiene sólo una estrella? —pregunta Pan, cerrando su mano y levantando sólo su dedo índice. Después masticó un bombón chamuscado y empalagoso.

—Así es —contesta Uub, sentándose a un lado de las esferas y encajando una salchicha en una rama.

—Es curioso —comenta Bra—, las hemos encontrado en orden inverso, como si se tratara de una cuenta regresiva: siete estrellas, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

—"Uno" —completa la otra chica—. Lo más extraño y mejor de todo es que las hemos conseguido con rapidez y sin mayores complicaciones.

—¡Eso lo dices porque a ti no te acosó ese pervertido! —dice Bra, cuya furia se refleja en la manera de encajar en la rama su segundo bombón.

—¿Ésta esfera? —preguntó el anciano, pasándose sus dedos por las barbas— Es muy valiosa, toda una reliquia —tomó la de cinco estrellas entre sus manos, separándola así de un montón de cachivaches que exhibía en su puesto de "maravillas invaluables"—. No puedo dársela por menos de cinco mil monedas de oro o su equivalente.

—¡.¿Qué!.? —gritaste, indignada. Ese viejo te vio cara de jugosa naranja y ahora quería exprimirte hasta la última gota— ¡Ese es un precio absurdo!

—Claro que no lo es —te aseguraba el muy canalla, con una sonrisita cínica—. Esta esfera es única —te mentía; tú ya tenías otras dos en tu poder—. Es un poderosísimo amuleto que le traerá fortuna, señorita; esas cinco mil monedas las recuperará en un parpadeo.

Sólo si fueras igual de embustera y la vendieras recuperarías tu dinero, pensaste, ya que esa esfera por sí sola no tenía ninguna clase de poder. Con las otras seis, la historia era distinta, pero aún así, tu deseo nada tendría que ver con monedas de oro. Ese mercader se estaba interponiendo en tu camino y era necesario atropellarlo.

—Por supuesto, podemos llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo —te dijo, con el más prosaico descaro. Rió maliciosamente y después posó su sucia mano arrugada sobre tu hombro—. Tu cuerpo vale más que todo el oro de Oriente, jovencita.

Y después de decir aquello, se dio el lujo de sonreír, de mostrarte esa dentadura incompleta y pestilente mientras te dirigía una mirada enferma que te hizo sentir sin ropa ante sus ojos. Lo pagó caro. Qué rabia sentiste. Tu puño le cayó como piedra justo en la nariz y le hizo perder el equilibrio; con todo y su gordura fue a caer encima de aquella inservible mercancía, destrozando por completo su puesto. Y así fue como conseguiste la esfera de cinco estrellas.

—A veces creo que todo lo quieres solucionar con la violencia, Bra —dice Pan—. No hemos conseguido una sola esfera sin robar, estafar, mentir o golpear. Lo de ese sujeto fue el colmo.

—¡Vaya puñetazo que le diste! —exclama Uub.

—Era lo menos que se merecía ese tipejo —dice más calmada, mientras se acomoda sus azules cabellos.

—¿Recuerdan cómo conseguimos la esfera de seis estrellas? —les pregunta Pan, riendo.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo!. ¡Iack!—dice Bra, con asco, cuando pasa una salchicha por el fuego— Haces que se me quite el apetito; ahora no sé si podré comerme esto...

—¿Cómo es que ese enorme reptil pudo haber pensado que la esfera era comida? —se pregunta Uub—. Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo y hasta pudimos ver cómo la tragaba.

—Sí —dice Pan, a quien los bombones no hartan—. Y me impresionó que lo hicieras vomitar con tan sólo darle un golpe en el estómago.

—¡Basta!. ¡Esto es asqueroso! —se queja Bra, aunque de algún modo también se divierte.

—Pues no sé que decirte —continúa Uub—. Sólo imaginé que eso podía servir.

—¿Crees que la hubiera digerido? —pregunta Pan, curiosa.

—No lo creo —contesta el joven—, pero de haber llegado más tarde, hubiéramos tenido que esperar a que...

—¡Suficiente! —lo interrumpe Bra, irritada— ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? Realmente tengo hambre, pero ustedes dos no me dejan comer a gusto.

Uub suelta la carcajada y Pan le hace segunda. Bra no puede hacer otra cosa más que seguirles el juego también, reír y comer tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen de aquel grotesco animal.

—Me divertí cuando fuimos por la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

—¿Sí? Yo me sentí muy nerviosa —dice Pan.

La fiesta dio comienzo. Los invitados pronto inundaron el lugar con una embriagadora sonoridad, producto de su escandalosa plática y risa interminable. Los bailes y la diversión no se hicieron esperar. Al ritmo del pandero, las flautas y los tambores, muchos de los presentes entonaban cantos y danzaban casi frenéticos. Dos jóvenes totalmente fuera de lugar, pero perfectamente camufladas, se abrieron paso entre la gente. Pudieron haber sido más discretas, pero, horas antes, se dejaron arrastrar por la vanidad en el zoco, escogiendo las vestimentas más caras y atrevidas que encontraron. Caras, por las telas con que fueron confeccionadas y los accesorios metálicos que las acompañaban, y atrevidas, porque dejaban al descubierto el ombligo y mostraban un tentador escote frontal. Qué divertido, qué bonito, qué costoso, pero mi mamá paga, así que nos lo llevamos. Sí, pero inadvertidas no pasaron y, supuestamente, no llamar la atención era parte del plan. Las mujeres encontraban aquella combinación de colores y estilos tan ridícula como vulgar, y no podían hacer otra cosa más que reírse de las dos muchachitas. Pero a la par, las chicas recibían miradas lascivas. Los hombres veían en ellas una piel más blanca y bella que la luna que alguna vez hubo en el planeta y muchos de ellos hubieran colmado de riquezas a las dos extranjeras —porque obviamente no vivían en la localidad— con tal de que se quitaran el velo y dejaran su rostro al descubierto. Lástima: mantener el velo en su lugar también formaba parte de lo planeado. Éste les cubría los cabellos, la nariz y la boca, y por ningún motivo debían deshacerse de él, o hubieran despertado innumerables sospechas. Siguieron caminando hacia una de las tiendas y oyeron lo que la gente decía. Así como lo escuchas, este hombre es muy afortunado, aunque parezca loco por tanto derroche; sucede que ha encontrado un objeto de valor incalculable y se ha dado el lujo de organizar este banquete, ya que desea subastar lo que encontró, Mucha gente importante está aquí esta noche, no dudo que lo logre, Si no, quedará en bancarrota y endeudado hasta el cuello, La esfera tiene poderes curativos, Entonces por qué quiere vender algo capaz de procurarle buena salud o, incluso, vida eterna, Es un amuleto de la buena suerte, Si alguien va a ser el nuevo dueño de ese tesoro, seré yo, nadie puede ofrecer tanto, Cuándo empieza la subasta, Esas damiselas, seguramente, han venido por la esfera, He oído que, aparte de ésta, hay otras seis esferas, y que, al juntarlas todas, aparece un dragón, el cual puede cumplirte tus deseos, Pero qué tontería, quién te va a creer eso, Esta gente no sabe nada de nada, Bra, No me digas, Pan.

—Pasen, pasen — las invitó un hombre maduro, de negras barbas, para que entraran al interior de la tienda en la que se exhibía el objeto de la subasta.

Sobre un pedestal, hundida en un cojincillo púrpura, se hallaba la esfera de cuatro estrellas. No entrarían más personas a verla hasta que las chicas salieran, así que estaban a solas con el hombre y dos gigantescos guardias. Uub sólo acudiría en caso de emergencia —pudo haberlas acompañado sin ningún problema, pero Bra era quisquillosa a la hora de organizar una estrategia— así que mejor para ellas que todo saliera a la perfección.

—¿No es bella? —les preguntó el hombre.

—¿Cuál será el precio inicial? —inquirió Bra, sólo por curiosidad.

—Cinco mil monedas de oro, no menos —dijo sonriente el que había encontrado la esfera.

—Nosotras podemos conseguir con esta esfera algo mucho más valioso que todas las monedas de oro del mundo —aseveró Pan.

—¿Puedo saber qué es eso?

—Recuperar a nuestra familia —contestó la chica, en el momento que dejaba caer al suelo una cápsula activada.

El gas somnífero lo facilitó todo, mas tuvieron que darse prisa. Ya caídos los tres sujetos dentro de la tienda —ellas no se durmieron gracias a las máscaras contra el gas que llevaban debajo del velo—, Bra procedió a esconderse la esfera debajo del faldón. Cuando los guardias en el exterior se enteraron del crimen, ya fue muy tarde para arrestar a las chicas.

—Ahora vuelvo —dice Bra, al momento de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cabaña.

Después de haber hecho uso del sanitario, y al encontrarse por segunda vez en la habitación que compartirá esa noche con su amiga, ve que la muy distraída ha dejado un objeto sobre una de las camas. Es un portarretrato metálico; al sentarse, Bra lo toma y lo mira con detenimiento.

—No podemos fallar: todos están contando con nosotros —susurra dulcemente, al ver la foto en la que Gohan, Videl y Pan posan sonrientes—. Tú también, hermano...

* * *

Si la vida seguía siendo vida, entonces había que acabar con ella. Tu sola presencia 

qué es la vida si sigue siendo o nunca fue es probablemente lo mismo porque todo

hizo caer a las gaviotas, las arrojó sobre el mar y al abismo; sus cuerpos en el mar, las

acabará de igual manera qué son las aves y el mar qué es ser y qué es qué y todas

almas en el abismo. Para ti, todo ser vivo cuenta con un alma, aunque algunas tienen un

estas palabras con significado nulo que entiendes a la perfección pero no forman parte

brillo tan tenue que es como si no existieran. Aquello sucedió también con los árboles y

de ti y ni siquiera existen y si lo ponemos así existir no es real y la aves que caen al mar

los otros seres casi inertes pero con vida dentro de ellos. Tu misión no es otra sino

tampoco lo son así como tampoco el alma lo es y si lo fuera no habría diferencia alguna

acabar con todo esto; ya se ha hecho antes y se repetiràciclo que algún día terminará

qué es querer deber o tener una misión lo sabes pero no es para ti qué eres tú no hay

cuando todo lo haga y ya nada exista. Los seres de alma resplandeciente deben ser los

respuestas porque no existen y para nada hay razón o motivo o como quieras llamarle si

primeros en ir, pero Tú sabes que serán los últimos si así lo decides y si así es mejor y

es que alguna vez has querido algo porque es lo mismo y a la vez no es nada y si

preferible. Vienen hacia ti ignorantes de todo y de tu existencia: lo que ves, no lo verán;

desearas explicarlo primero tendrías que saber qué es una explicación y qué es saber

lo que escuchas, ya no lo escucharán; y así sucesivamente con todos los sentidos. Por

y qué hay por saber y explicar todo sucederá aunque nada suceda en realidad y no haya

alguna razón estás aquí y, si no es así, no dejas de existir.

tal cosa como el suceso.

* * *

—¿Mama? .¿Puedes escucharme? 

—_Sí, te escucho, hija... _—contestó Bulma, a través del teléfono— _¿Están bien?_

—Así es, no te preocupes.

—_¿Y las esferas?. ¿Ya las tienen?_

—Sí, aunque nos hace falta sólo una.

—_¡Vaya, es... sí... buenas noti... Bra!_

—¿Hola?. ¡Rayos! —refunfuñó la chica. La comunicación se había cortado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Pan, quien tenía en sus manos el radar de las esferas del dragón.

—Es extraño... Ya no tenemos señal. Y algo anda mal con los monitores.

Dígitos inexistentes se paseaban por las pantallas mientras las luces comenzaban a vibrar, al igual que la nave. Seguramente Bra no deseaba caer en medio del océano sobre el que volaban, mas no saber qué ocasionaba las fallas en la máquina, imaginando que _alguien _podría ser el responsable, fue la principal causa de su temor.

—Ustedes dos localicen la esfera, yo me encargo de esto —decía, intentando ocultar una inseguridad revelada por la fuerza con la que sostenía el volante.

—No la veo... —susurró Pan, procurando que Bra, quien ya tenía bastantes problemas, no la escuchara.

—No es posible, tiene que estar en alguna parte —dijo Uub.

—¡.¿Qué?.! —gritó Bra, molesta; había oído al joven— ¿No me digan que no saben usar el radar?

—¡Listo!

Pan pudo observar la localización exacta de la esfera en la pantalla del aparato, pero, unos instantes después, aquel minúsculo punto titilante desapareció.

—Esto es inusual —musitó Pan.

¿Cómo interpretar lo que indicaba el radar? La esfera parecía estar un momento, desaparecer otro y al siguiente aparecer de nuevo, sólo que en distinto lugar, lejano respecto al anterior. Habrían podido intentar —y sólo intentar— entender la razón del extraño comportamiento del radar —o de la esfera— si no hubiera sido por aquella repentina turbulencia que les hizo a los tres castañear la mandíbula antes de que apretaran los dientes.

—¡Se detuvo!. ¡La esfera se detuvo! —exclamó la del radar, una vez que la nave se estabilizó.

—No sé que sucede ahí atrás, pero háganme el favor de explicármelo —decía Bra,

—La esfera —comenzó a decir Uub—... Está justo enfrente de nosotros. Y se encuentra cerca.

Fue entonces cuando la descubrieron. La isla parecía haber emergido de las aguas inesperadamente, pero fueron ustedes los que, en medio de tanta agitación, no la alcanzaron a ver antes. ¿Por qué tragar saliva entonces?. ¿No estaban, acaso, las gaviotas revoloteando y volando cerca de la costa, dándoles un ameno y tranquilizador espectáculo de bienvenida?. ¿No se hallaba, ahí también, una verde y fresca vegetación que los invitaba a disfrutar de un paraíso tropical? No. No era así. Por eso, y porque forzosamente tendrían que aterrizar ahí, hicieron más que tragar saliva; respiraron hondo y se sujetaron fuertemente de sus asientos, menos Bra: ella se asía del volante. Los rayos del sol no hubieran podido atravesar esa espesa capa de nubes que flotaba sobre sus atormentadas cabecitas, por lo que la poca luz emitida por el cielo le daba a todo —el agua, las rocas, su piel— una tonalidad grisácea, mortecina.

—Aterrizaremos en esa parte plana, en la cima del acantilado —les dijo Bra a sus compañeros, cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente cerca del peñasco.

El peor aterrizaje de tu vida, jovencita. A pesar de todo, no te preocupaba demasiado la posibilidad de que la nave hubiera quedado completamente inservible al estrellarse contra el suelo de roca tan estrepitosamente como lo hizo. Para eso estaba Uub¿no, para sacarlas de cualquier aprieto en el que se hallaran metidas tú y tu adorable amiga. A la vista, la máquina presentaba algunos daños, y no supiste con certeza si saldrías de allí como esperabas o sujetada por uno de los brazos del joven. ¿Por qué, durante esos cortos instantes, estuviste segura de que ibas a salir con vida? Hubieras hecho como Pan: la chica, desde el momento en que pisó tierra, no dejó de observar a su alrededor, e inmediatamente notó lo que tú no viste desde el principio. Los pocos árboles en la isla se hallaban completamente secos, chamuscados, casi parecían estarse retorciendo del sufrimiento; tal y como si hubiera llovido fuego. Ningún par de alas surcando el cielo, ni un solo ruido; únicamente el tenue rumor de las aguas marinas encontrándose con las rocas.

—¡.¿Quién es él?.! —gritó Pan, con horror, al ver a ese sujeto que parecía haber aparecido de la nada. No se atrevió a señalarlo con el dedo.

—Quédense aquí —ordenó Uub— Yo me encargo.

Otra vez el viento gimió. La muerte. La muerte está cerca. Claro que sí y claro que no. La muerte, en esta situación, se habría cortado el cuello a sí misma de haber sido posible. No se presentaría a ese lugar voluntariamente. No era tan estúpida como el muchacho que ahora caminaba hacia aquel individuo con aspecto de monje. El hombre misterioso tenía la cabeza y el rostro ocultos debajo de la blanquísima vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Sólo se le veían las manos... Y en una de ellas, sostenía la última esfera.


	8. Capítulo 08

**8**

—Ya está descansando —decía Bulma, acercándose al saiya, rodeándolo con sus brazos—, pero no pudo decirme nada.

—No creo que lo haga —contestó el saiya, sin voltearla a ver—. Se llevó un buen susto, eso es seguro.

—Yo también me asusté cuando vi la nave destrozada, no sé cómo es que llegaron aquí... Y me preocupa que Bra no pueda ni hablar de lo sucedido.

—Ella estará bien; es fuerte. Pero mejor será no interrogarla.

—Tienes razón.

—Eso sí, no quiero que salga de la Corporación, para nada.

—Yo tampoco, fue muy tonto dejarla ir a buscar las esferas. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No te culpes. Tú no mataste al muchacho.

* * *

Vio a su nieta sentada en una banca, columpiando sus pies sobre el césped; seguramente intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido, fuera lo que fuese. Si se había encontrado con ese extraño ser hecho de luz —o con el Hombre de Blanco, de cuya existencia después te enterarías— era muy probable que ni la colorida vegetación del jardín, ni la hermosa fuente de piedra gris, ni los reptiles nadando en el estanque fueran capaces de sacudirle de la cabeza la horrenda experiencia vivida. Las suposiciones del saiya eran correctas, pues en aquella isla, Pan había sentido que la muerte andaba más cerca que nunca, aunque La Esquelética hubiera huido del lugar minutos antes del incidente. Ahora la chica parecía tener unas inmensas ganar de llorar, de gritar... pero las contenía, de seguro. 

—Por favor... no —le dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, cuando su abuelo se sentó a su lado—. No me pidas que te hable de lo que pasó... No podría.

El saiyajin se conmovió ante la manera en que su nieta le hablaba: miraba al suelo con unos ojos llenos de turbación, su delicada voz se le quebraba apenas le salía por la garganta y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el borde del asiento.

—No vine a pedirte eso, Pan —aclaró Goku, volteando a verla—Entiendo que estés asustada.

Pan respiró hondo.

—Lo mató, abuelito... y no pudimos hacer nada, sólo correr.

—Él se sacrificó por ustedes —el saiya colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Pan— Si hubieran intentado ayudarlo, tal vez ustedes no estarían aquí; y la muerte de Uub habría sido en vano.

Lo decías con tanta —aparente y falsa— tranquilidad porque ya lo sabías, Goku. ¿Cuándo fue que ya no te quedó ninguna duda? En algún momento entre el aterrizaje de la nave casi convertida en chatarra y esta conversación con tu nieta, por supuesto. Habías esperado encontrarte de nuevo con tu alumno hace algunos minutos y, en vez de eso, supiste que ya nunca más lo verías. ¿Diez años, Goku?. ¿Todo ese tiempo entrenaste con él? Haberlo dejado vivir una vida normal, con su familia, dejarlo ser un chico como cualquier otro, tal vez habría sido una mejor idea. ¿Acaso no fue un completo arrebato eufórico, incluso, una estupidez, la decisión de convertir a Uub en un guerrero como tú? Aunque fuera así, no te arrepentías.

Aquellos brazos tímidos se aferraron con fuerza al cuerpo del abuelo, después comenzaron a temblar débilmente; las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Pan durante unos minutos; los dos saiyas ignoraban las miradas curiosas de las personas que caminaban por allí.

—Abuelito... —musitó Pan, con dificultad.

—¿Qué sucede?

La joven deshizo el abrazo y, permaneciendo cerca de su abuelo, lo tomó de las manos. Se ladeó un poco para poder apreciarlo mejor. Entonces vio a un hombre fuerte, grande, un guerrero excepcional con un corazón de nobleza incomparable... Alguien así jamás sucumbiría ante el poder de aquel hombre tan terrible.

—Quiero... que me prometas algo.

—Cualquier cosa —sonrió el saiya.

Después de que se le escapara una risita, Pan respiró hondamente y recobró la seriedad, aunque la alegre curva de sus labios no se borró del todo.

—Prométeme que no te rendirás —decía, con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos—. Que pase lo que pase, no te dejarás vencer.

¿Por qué dudaste, poderoso Saiyajin, héroe por excelencia? Lo que ella esperaba de ti era un "Te lo prometo" inmediato, sincero, que diera fin a esa horrible asfixia que le provocaba la incertidumbre, pues había aparecido un enemigo que bien podría acabar con todos ustedes... Pero, en cambio, te vio callar, vacilar por unos momentos.

—Tú siempre has podido con todo —le dijo, bajando la mirada—. Esta vez no debe ser la excepción. Tienes que luchar como siempre lo haz hecho —las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos otra vez—... Prométeme que lo harás, que no te destruirá a ti... No a ti.

—Te lo prometo. —dijo el saiya, dejando para después todas sus dudas.

Pan miró a su a su abuelo con un rostro recién iluminado por aquella promesa.

—No tengo por qué preocuparme ahora... Tú siempre cumples lo que prometes, abuelito —dijo Pan al saiya, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos nuevamente.

* * *

—Todavía no lo comprendo —comentó Gohan. 

Miró con mayor detenimiento la esfera que tenía en sus manos. No encontraba en ella ninguna anomalía, por lo menos no una que se pudiera detectar con alguno de los cinco sentidos básicos. Lo anormal radicaba en la energía irradiada por el objeto, pues si se le comparaba con la de las seis esferas restantes, la diferencia resultaba tan sutil que muy pocos serían capaces de notarla.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo Piccoro—, pero es obvio que ese sujeto le ha hecho _algo_ a esta esfera.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Basta con tocarla para darse cuenta de ello.

—Ya lo creo —contestó el nameku, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba sus brazos en la balaustrada del balcón—... Aunque tú y yo podemos notar que la diferencia radica en la energía que emana la esfera, los demás sólo sienten que "algo anda mal", como sucedió con Bulma.

—Es como si la esfera tuviera una especie de maldición...

El saiya reflexionó acerca del gran poder que poseía el enemigo al que tendrían que enfrentar tarde o temprano. Pensó en alguien que era capaz de alterar de ese modo una esfera del dragón, de eliminar a guerreros tan poderosos como Goten y Trunks, e incluso Uub, la mismísima reencarnación de Majin Boo, pero no lo logró. El que probablemente también había aniquilado a su mujer, y podría volver por su hija, carecía de forma, de rostro, de voz...

—Entonces¿las juntaremos? —inquirió, refiriéndose a la esferas.

—Creo que lo mejor será esperar —respondió Piccoro, meditabundo—. Primero tenemos que saber lo que ocurre con esta esfera. Puede ser una trampa: si las juntáramos en este momento, podríamos ocasionar una catástrofe.

—Tienes razón, Piccoro. Además, el enemigo seguiría suelto, y lo mejor sería encargarnos de él antes de llamar a Shen Long.

En ese momento, ambos escucharon como se abría una de las puertas eléctricas. El sonido que oyeron después sólo podía provenir de los tacones de Bulma.

—Piccoro —lo llamó la mujer—¿ya has decidido que harás con la esfera?

—La llevaré con Dendé.

—Podrías dejarla aquí, en la Corporación. —decía, no muy segura de su ofrecimiento— Si algo le han hecho a la esfera, aquí podremos averiguar de qué se trata; tenemos la tecnología suficiente para lograrlo.

Piccoro dudó unos momentos. ¿Podrían las máquinas descubrir algo que el propio Kamisama no fuera capaz de encontrar?

—Me parece bien —accedió, sin pensarlo más—. Pero no podemos perder mucho tiempo, así que mañana a esta hora volveré. Si no has hecho algún descubrimiento relevante, entonces me la entregarás.

—Entendido... Hasta entonces, llevaré a cabo todas las pruebas necesarias para obtener una respuesta.

* * *

Un paso y luego otro. Despacio. Así caminó el muchacho hacia aquel individuo cuya presencia se difuminaba en el ambiente y convertía el aire en un gas pesado, provocando una respiración agitada en los tres jóvenes, hasta que estuvo a unos veinte pasos de distancia. Esa aparente inmovilidad transformaba al sujeto en una especie de estatua conciente, aunque el Hombre de Blanco no estaba hecho de piedra; con su mano sujetaba esa esfera como si quisiera quebrarla usando la fuerza de sus dedos, le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. 

—Te lo preguntaré por última vez —advirtió Uub al enemigo; el joven se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de él—. ¿Quién...?

—¿Quién eres? —lo interrumpió una voz sin edad ni emoción que no parecía provenir de la figura presente; venía del aire mismo; el joven la escuchó como si le hablara a los oídos— ¿Quién eres _tú_? —insistió.

El viento aulló y agitó las ropas de aquel que hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Y tú lo presentías, muchacho. Intuiste que a ese hombre no le iba ni le venía tu nombre, tu origen o tu preocupación por la esfera. ¿Le interesaría tu final, acaso? Escuchaste el aullido del viento otra vez. La muerte se va, dijo ella misma, Quédense ustedes si así lo desean, jóvenes ignorantes, carentes de todo sentido común, pues Él no tendrá con ustedes ninguna clase de misericordia.

— Yo... yo soy... Uub —se atrevió a decir al fin; se sintió insignificante, comenzó a temblar y su corazón a bombear sangre como si supiera que aquellos eran sus últimos latidos—... Y mi misión es obtener las esferas del Dragón...

...para revertir el efecto de las atrocidades que tú haz cometido, así que haz el favor de entregarme la esfera. ¿No te enseñó tu maestro a intimidar al contrincante? Esa voz quebradiza como hoja seca y la actitud de perro con el rabo metido entre las patas no te ayudarían para nada. ¿Dónde se habían escondido tu fuerza y determinación y los años de duro entrenamiento? Se habían esfumado gracias a la presencia del hombre, por supuesto. Lo que no entendiste entonces fue que, con valentía o sin ella, estabas igual de perdido.

—Tú eres el que da su vida por este objeto —aseveró el Hombre de Blanco, estirando su brazo; parecía ofrecerle la esfera al joven.

Pero la sujetaba con la misma fuerza. Esa mano trémula —aunque no parecía serlo— carecía de un color vivo, era pálida y aparentaba estar muerta a pesar de que no podía ser así, pues le sería imposible perder la vida cuando jamás había gozado de ella. Y era, precisamente, esa mano de la que había que desprender la última esfera.

—Tómala — dijo él—. Te la entrego...

Oferta que, literalmente, no podías rechazar. Diste unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hacia aquel misterio con forma de monje y, mientras tragabas saliva, volteaste hacia atrás para mirar a las dos chicas que hasta entonces habían permanecido petrificadas, sin saber si lo mejor era esperarte o salir huyendo. Váyanse, hubieras querido gritarles, pero fueron ellas las que, presas del pánico, vaciaron sus pulmones primero y, cuando volteaste hacia el frente de nuevo, supiste por qué. Lo habrías hecho también, pero tu garganta ya se hallaba bloqueada en esos momentos.

—Doy esto por tu vida —te decía el que ahora estaba a un solo paso de ti; al verlo sentiste una descarga paralizante correrte por todo el cuerpo—. En realidad, das tu vida a cambio de nada...

Pan y Bra cayeron inmediatamente y no pudieron moverse, tal y como si las hubieran clavado en el suelo. Tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos cuando esa luz potente invadió la isla. No vieron como fue que Uub comenzó a flotar a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, incapaz de defenderse o escapar. Sólo lo escucharon, sin poder imaginar qué le hacía el hombre de blanco para que gritara con tanta desesperación. Mejor para ellas. No habría sido agradable ver a ese muchacho retorcerse en el aire así como lo hizo; una gran presión lo obligaba a comprimirse, a meterse dentro de sí mismo. Cuando cesaron los alaridos y el crujir de huesos, las chicas supieron que jamás volverían a ver a Uub con vida. Y una vez que pudieron moverse, rogaron al cielo por que les permitiera lograr una exitosa escapatoria.


	9. Capítulo 09

**9**

Respiró hondo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había llegado a la Corporación Cápsula minutos antes y, aunque todavía no se hallaba cerca de aquella oficina cuya puerta ahora no se atrevía a tocar, su corazón ya palpitaba de emoción, Lo vamos a ver, le decía éste, y ya verás tú como el sueño que tuviste el otro día comienza a hacerse una realidad; nos va a mirar como siempre lo hace, con esos ojos azules que no tiene ningún otro chico; apúrate, que ya lo quiero tener cerca,. ¿no quieres eso tú también? Claro que sí, contestaba ella, ya lo quiero ver, pero esta vez es diferente, Seguramente lo piensas por lo del plan, porque ahora vienes con otras intenciones, pero no te preocupes, nos dirá que sí, todo saldrá a la perfección; vamos, date prisa, que ya no aguanto, Ojalá todo salga bien como tú me haces pensar.

—¿Hola?. ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? —preguntó la chica, mientras tocaba la puerta de la oficina. Por unos instantes, deseó que nadie le contestara; de ese modo hubiera podido irse y los nervios se habrían relajado, por lo menos durante ese día.

—_¿Pan, eres tú?. ¡Pasa!_

Así lo hizo, no había marcha atrás —o sí la había, pero en realidad querías que esto siguiera, que la fantasía te engañara el mayor tiempo posible—. El plan que Bra había confeccionado en sólo minutos, y tomaría días para llevarse a cabo, le pareció descabellado. Muy simple en teoría, pero con pocas probabilidades de éxito. En realidad, las chicas nunca hablaron sobre lo que esperaban conseguir con todo esto, por eso Pan se sintió ridícula cuando entró a la oficina del Presidente de la Corporación, el cual se hallaba revolviendo infinidad de papeles que tenía en los cajones de su escritorio.

—Siéntate, por favor —le dijo el muchacho, metiendo casi a la fuerza todos los documentos en un cajón que se resistía a cerrarse— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quiero que me invites a cenar o a hacer algo por la noche —dijo la chica, sin más.

—¿Qué?. ¿Y por qué habría yo de hacer eso? —le preguntó el joven de los cabellos alborotados.

—¡Porque... tienes que hacerlo! —contestó Bra, un poco enfadada, queriendo aparentar buen humor.

—Hay tantas chicas lindas a las que puedo invitar a cenar o a algo más; sigo sin entender qué te hace pensar que tienes una oportunidad —se burló Goten.

El chico vio la nave de Bra sobrevolando Ciudad Satán, y de pronto ésta había aterrizado a unos cuantos metros de él. Cuando vio a la chica caminando con ese gesto de exagerada determinación, supo que algo tramaba y él, por supuesto, aprovecharía las circunstancias para divertirse un rato a expensas de la "Princesa Saiyajin".

—A veces eres insoportable —dijo Bra y, en el acto, recordó la razón que la había traído a ese lugar; se tomó un trago de amargo orgullo— Pero aún así... Me encantaría salir contigo. ¿Te parece bien este fin de semana?

—No entiendo porqué quieres salir conmigo,. ¿qué bicho te picó? —decía el muchacho, con las manos en su nuca, sin dejar de caminar; lo hacía con la intención de alejar los más posible a la chica de su nave.

—No iremos solos; también irán Goten y Bra —explicaba Pan, quien ya se había puesto de pie y miraba hacia el exterior a través de la pared de cristal.

—Me parece muy bien —Trunks se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica—. Hace semanas que no nos vemos y sería divertido ir los cuatro a alguna parte para conversar.

Conversar y quizá algo más, No lo creo, otra vez me habla como si fuera su pequeña prima, Claro que no, esta vez su mirada es diferente, incluso yo lo noto un poco nervioso y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya nos dijo que sí, lo logramos, Yo no estoy tan segura, a mí me parece que no siente lo mismo, Si necesitas una prueba, ahora es el momento de conseguirla, Y cómo voy a hacer eso, Bésalo, no hay método más eficaz para saber que alguien te corresponde que besar a esa persona a solas, Estás loco, pero te creo; tus latidos afectan mi cabeza y mi lógica, Eso es normal; por algo soy tu corazón.

—¡Detente! —le ordenó Bra al joven— Me has hecho caminar bastante y todavía no me dices si irás o no.

—Está bien, me rindo —Goten rió.

—¿Qué te parece... pasado mañana en la noche?

—No tengo inconveniente.

—Muy bien. Entonces, Pan y yo los esperaremos en la Corporación.

—¿Y a dónde quieres que las llevemos?

La chica vio a Goten con más detenimiento que otras veces. Ese rostro de aparente ingenuidad, que escondía su verdadera habilidad para hacer que las mujeres se rindieran a sus pies, le pareció más atractivo que nunca. ¿Se estaba forzando a ella misma a enamorarse de él o lo hacía de modo natural? Quién lo sabía. Por unos momentos, la idea de noviar con aquel chico no le pareció tan mala. Se le formó en el rostro una sonrisa auténtica; le salió involuntariamente, así como el espontáneo brillo en sus ojos.

—Decide tú a dónde quieres llevarme —dijo, olvidando a la otra pareja que, según el plan, los acompañaría—. Yo iré con todo gusto.

—¿Sabes? Soñé contigo el otro día —le confesó Pan, al joven de cabellos violeta.

Bajó la mirada, ruborizada, y envolvió con una mano la otra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sólo había sido un sueño y, aún así, la chica albergaba la esperanza de que algo en él hubiera sido real. Añoraba esa sensación de placentero escalofrío bajándole por la espalda, haciendo que cada uno de sus vellos se erizara. Sólo los besos de aquel joven y sus palabras endulzadas de un cariño poco usual en él, podían hacerle experimentar dicha sensación. ¿No era una lástima que sólo sucediera mientras dormía? Un Trunks en sus sueños y otro en la realidad. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si eran la misma persona.

—¿Sí?. ¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó él, con curiosidad.

—Me dijiste que aquello no era un sueño. Y que tú soñabas lo mismo también —musitó, y tuvo el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales la atrapaban siempre en su claridad.

—Eso es curioso —decía él, rozándose la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice—. Sin embargo, es probable que te haya dicho la verdad —sonrió.

Durante esos segundos, en los que ambos guardaron silencio, se miraron sin interrupción y respiraron al unísono; esto último fue producto la imaginación de Pan, la cual se convenció de que, si el sueño solo eso había sido, ya no importaba. Trunks, en el mundo real, ahora le había dado razones para creer que ya no necesitaría soñar más.

—Sólo hay una manera de saberlo —dijo ella, para sí misma.

—¿Qué dijiste?

El saiya no había terminado su pregunta para cuando Pan ya se hallaba besándolo en la frente. La chica tuvo que pararse de puntillas y apoyar sus manos en los hombros del joven para poder igualarlo en estatura. Sintió en el cuello, cerca de la barbilla, una exhalación tibia, proveniente de la nariz de Trunks. Habría querido poner ese beso en los labios, pero seguramente, pensaba ella, se habría desmayado ahí mismo, y lo que ahora necesitaba era estar totalmente consciente para terminar de confirmar sus sospechas y aclarar sus dudas. ¿Las mariposas del amor también le hacían cosquillas a Trunks?

—Sabes que te quiero, Pan¿no es así? —dijo y, sin darte tiempo para dar una respuesta, te plantó un beso igual, arriba de las cejas. La señal, pequeña. ¿Era ésta?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo la chica, mirando hacia el suelo de nuevo; procuraba mantenerse de pie— Me tengo que ir.

Cuando Bra subía a la nave pensó que tal vez su amabilidad con Goten había sido demasiada. Se había delatado. Le gustaba el chico, de eso ya no había ninguna duda, pero habría preferido disimular más, pues a Goten parecía gustarle que las chicas le rogaran, lo corretearan e incluso lo acosaran con tal de tener una cita con él, sólo para tener el gusto de rechazar a algunas tantas después. Y ella, por supuesto, no habría actuado igual que dos o tres de esas jóvenes si no hubiera estado de por medio la naciente relación entre su hermano y su mejor amiga —la cual, contradictoriamente, había olvidado en su momento de mayor debilidad—. Lo que hizo por ellos, le había causado mucha gracia a Goten, claro estaba; pero si llegaba a corresponderla, qué más daba. Después se darías cuenta de que haberle manifestado, tan sólo por unos minutos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, la simpatía y el gusto que sentía por él, fue una de las cosas más acertadas que hizo en esos días, pues entre más tiempo pasara, menores serían las oportunidades que tendría para decirle, Me gustas, con palabras o simplemente con su sonrisa, misma que le negó infinidad de veces sólo porque el muchacho tenía la mala costumbre de interpretarla como prueba de que había sucumbido a su atrayente personalidad, o por lo menos eso se imaginaba Bra.

Por qué no estás igual que yo, casi me muero de la emoción, Yo también, pero no quiero adelantarme a los hechos, Dichos hechos ya se han hecho, y tú sigues creyendo que todo lo estás imaginando, Así es porque así es, Te dio la señal que te prometió, No me besó los labios, Él no dijo exactamente qué es lo que haría, Me besó la frente porque yo lo hice primero y porque seguramente le di pena o lástima o qué sé yo, Claro que no, Claro que sí, Que no, te digo; ese cerebro tuyo no te deja pensar ni actuar correctamente, Quisiera creerte y ser como tú, así de confiada, Ya verás lo equivocada que estás, mañana en la noche lo comprobarás. ¿Lo hiciste, pequeña? Fue una lástima. No tuviste la oportunidad y, a partir de la fecha en la que te llegó la primera de una serie de malas —terribles, horrendas— noticias, dormirías con la firme impresión de que tu alborotado e insensato corazón siempre te mintió.

* * *

Se sentó, cruzó las piernas sobre el césped y, por primera vez su vida, le pareció extraño estar vivo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello alborotado, sintiendo su cráneo. Sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, conocimientos, temperamento y todo lo que él era se hallaban dentro de ese caparazón que, a veces, le parecía demasiado frágil. Algo que alberga nuestra esencia, debería ser realmente irrompible, pensó. Pero por más duro y sofisticado que fuera un cráneo, el cerebro ahí dentro no dejaría de envejecer e irremediablemente moriría algún día. No supo por qué pensaba en todo esto; tal vez el sol, con su naranja incandescente, le hizo reflexionar acerca de la capacidad que poseía para percibir los objetos, la cual nunca había considerado como algo extraordinario, incluso después de conocer a algunas personas que carecían del sentido de la vista. ¿O fue el sonido del viento haciendo remolinos en su oreja el que lo había hecho recordar que podía escuchar y el que logró que comenzara toda esta cadena de reflexiones por él nunca antes hechas? Se habría preguntado también si los árboles eran capaces de sentir tristeza, por qué los animales se comportaban de un modo extraño últimamente y a qué se debía su repentino interés por todas estas cuestiones, si su mejor amigo no hubiera llegado en aquellos momentos a distraerlo. 

—Nunca te he visto tan pensativo —dijo el de los ojos azules, mientras dejaba de levitar y ponía los pies sobre el césped.

—Creo que eso es porque —comenzó a decir el otro saiya, sin dejar de darle la espalda—... nunca había apreciado todo esto como lo hago ahora. Lo que parece normal es asombroso en realidad.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Trunks; se sentó en el suelo y recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol que ahí estaba —. Aunque no sé qué te pasó para que te pongas a pensar en todo eso.

—Tampoco lo sé, pero no soy el único que anda actuando raro —soltó una risita breve, a labios cerrados.

—¿A qué se debe ese comentario? —el del cabello violeta agarró una ramita del suelo y empezó a romperla lentamente en pequeños fragmentos que comenzaría lanzar hacia delante, atinándole a Goten algunas veces por accidente.

—Me encontré con Bra ayer en la mañana; más bien, ella me encontró a mí, porque parecía estarme buscando. Me pidió que la invitara a salir¿puedes creerlo? —le preguntó al otro, girando su cuello para voltearlo a ver y comprobar que, efectivamente, era su amigo quien estaba arrojando esos pequeños trozos de madera—Después me dijo que también irían Pan y tú; aunque se mostró más simpática que de costumbre. Eso es actuar raro. Por eso digo que no soy el único.

—Eso es curioso. Pan fue a la Corporación hoy, y me quedó esa misma impresión. No era la misma de siempre.

—Te digo que algo se traen esas niñas.

—¿Tú crees que...?

Trunks dejó que la pregunta flotara en el aire y así llegara a los atentos oídos de Goten: quería ver si éste podía dar una respuesta a una interrogante que él mismo no se atrevía formular completa, pues a cualquiera le podría parecer absurda la posibilidad que planteaba. ¿Bra, enamorada de su amigo¿Y esa pequeña, de él?

—No... es decir —se corregía, negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados—, si así fuera¿qué diferencia habría? Son sólo unas niñas.

—Tan sólo niñas — afirmó el otro, como si quisiera alejar de su mente cualquier duda al respecto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**10**

Sus ojos habían tenido ya más de una hora para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, por eso, cuando aquella figura humana entró a su habitación, Gohan pudo distinguir su movimiento entre las sombras. Si tuvo los ojos abiertos hasta el momento, a pesar de estar metido en la cama —demasiado grande para él sólo, eso le parecía— y ser ya hora de dormir, fue por el reincidente insomnio que venía sufriendo desde hace días. Ese enemigo, ese maldito cobarde que, en lugar de hacer gala descarada de sus poderes como lo habían hecho bastantes engendros del mal en el pasado, se escondía y sólo aparecía para llevarse a alguien más con él, le quitaba el sueño y el poco que le permitía se lo atrofiaba con escalofriantes pesadillas que imitaban lo ya ocurrido o intentaban predecir el futuro de la manera más pesimista. Llegó a pensar que lo mejor era permanecer despierto, pues en sus sueños sólo vería un desfile de cadáveres, siempre encabezado por el cuerpo sin vida de su hija y dirigido por ese humanoide luminoso al que nunca había visto y el cual, seguramente, seguiría teniendo el cinismo de aparecérsele durante las dos o tres horas de sueño que lograra conciliar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Pan?

—No puedo dormir —decía la chica, mientras se subía a la cama y gateaba sobre el colchón— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

—Claro que sí, ven —dijo él, que ya abrazaba a la joven que se había agazapado junto a él—. Yo tampoco podía dormirme.

—Extraño a mi mamá... Nos dejó hace muy poco, pero siento que no la veré nunca más.

—No digas eso —dijo él, estrechándola con más fuerza—. Cuando todo esto termine, llamaremos a Shen Long y tendremos a tu madre de vuelta, aquí con nosotros.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, papá.

"Todo estará bien" hubiera querido decirle, mas no pudo hacerlo. Él también tenía esa sensación. El enemigo no sólo había extirpado del cuerpo de Videl hasta la última gota de vida, también parecía haber succionado su alma, la cual, hasta ese momento, no descansaba plácidamente en los jardines del cielo. Acaso deambulaba por el mundo terrenal tratando de manifestarse y anunciar su existencia. Si así fue, no habría podido lograrlo ni siquiera restaurando como por arte de magia aquella habitación —en la que su marido, ahora viudo, y su única hija intentaban consolarse el uno al otro y descansar—. Aquí estoy, dijo, pero no la oyeron. Tendría que hacer algo más porque su tiempo se agotaba.

—Yo estoy contigo, Pan. No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

—Te quiero mucho, papá. Sé que casi nunca te lo digo, y menos últimamente. Pero quiero que lo sepas. Te quiero. Ojalá se lo hubiera podido decir a mi mamá más a menudo.

—Ella volverá. Ya verás —sonrió—. Y yo también te quiero a ti.

¿Durmieron aquella noche? No realmente, pero ya no dijeron nada más. Permanecieron acostados, en un abrazo cálido que les dio una sensación de protección y compañía. Todo saldrá bien, se decían mutuamente, sin palabras.

* * *

El plazo había terminado y, mientras cruzaba la puerta que la llevaría al balcón, Bulma tuvo la certeza de que ya no podría modificar el desenlace de los futuros acontecimientos; ya no estaba en sus manos determinar qué le ocurría a la esfera con una sola estrella. Había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas tratando de revelar ese misterio que se ocultaba, se resistía y hasta parecía burlarse de ella y de todos los métodos utilizados para analizar la esfera. Bulma no hubiera podido decir por cuántos aparatos y laboratorios había pasado hasta el momento ni cuantas horas de sueño fueron las que omitió, pues en aquellos espacios de la corporación, iluminados sólo artificialmente, y bajo la fuerte presión que sobre ella ejercía el factor tiempo, la mujer no quiso enterarse de horas ni de calendarios hasta aquel momento, cuando le avisaron que un nameku llamado Piccolo la esperaba. ¿Obtuvo algún resultado después de todos aquellos extenuantes análisis y experimentos, muchos de los cuales, cuando no los supervisó, había efectuado ella misma? No, por supuesto. Ninguno. Si el enemigo le había hecho algo a la esfera, Bulma dedujo que no era ella quien podría determinar en qué consistía ese algo. 

—Me rindo —dijo al fin, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la esfera a Piccolo.

El nameku observó el objeto unos instantes, sin decir una sola palabra. Habría querido entrar al edificio e irrumpir en la habitación en la cual se hallaban las otras seis esferas, reunirlas con su corrompida compañera y averiguar qué sucedería entonces. Por un momento, no le importó la posibilidad de que apareciera algún otro dragón en lugar de Shen Long o que las esferas se partieran en mil pedazos; hubiera sido preferible a tener que tragarse la duda una vez más y actuar con sensatez. Pero eso fue lo que hizo, pues pasado ese momento, recuperó la cordura... y el habla.

—Seguramente has hecho todo lo que podías, Bulma. Puedo notar que te hacen falta algunas horas de sueño.

—Ahora podré descansar, no te preocupes.

Mintió. Pasaría las próximas horas, o días tal vez, lidiando con unos párpados que se negarían, con extrema terquedad, a cerrarse, como si detrás de ellos se hallaran un par de ojos ansiosos por ver todo aquello que pudieran pues las horas, los minutos y las víctimas estaban contadas.

—Piccolo¿quién ha hecho esto¿Tú lo sabes?

—No. No conozco a nuestro enemigo en persona.

—Es curioso... En cierto modo, extraño la manera en la que Freezer, Cell y Majin Boo amenazaron alguna vez la paz en este planeta —sonrió, pero sus ojos contradecían con amargura el gesto de sus labios— Una de sus características fue también su mayor error: siempre estar ahí, a la vista, dispuestos a pelear, esperando el momento de su aniquilación...

—Él puede esconderse todo lo que quiera, Bulma. Cuando menos lo espere, lo destruiremos. Por el momento —dijo el nameku, dándose la media vuelta—, tenemos que llevarle la esfera a Dendé. Agradezco tu esfuerzo.

—Aquí estaré; no duden en venir si necesitan algo.

Cuando vio que Piccolo emprendía el vuelo, la mujer se preguntó si, en verdad, llegaría el momento en el que las siete esferas reunidas hicieran aparecer a Shen Long. Seguro que así será, pensó, Lo que las máquinas no han podido explicar, no estará fuera de la comprensión del Kamisama. ¿No habría sido mejor entregarle la esfera a Dendé un día antes? Tuvo razón en considerar esta posibilidad. Veinticuatro horas es demasiado tiempo si en un solo instante todo lo que conoces puede convertirse nada y uno, igual que todo, llegar a ser nada también.


	11. Capítulo 11

**11**

El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo, realzaba sus incipientes curvas y dejaba las rodillas y la mitad de sus muslos al descubierto. Era de un blanco apagado y sólido: ni siquiera el agua convertiría esa tela en una transparencia, por lo que se sintió afortunada, cubierta y elegante. Quizá demasiado elegante y fuera de mi estilo, pensó; aunque el vestido era sencillo (sin pliegues, pronunciado escote, mangas, botones o cualquier otra clase de adorno) no formó parte de su guardarropa sino hasta unas horas antes cuando, en la tienda más cara del centro comercial, dejó que su últimamente inseparable y desde siempre mejor amiga Bra se lo comprara usando una de esas útiles tarjetas de plástico. ¿Había usado la dorada o la que imitaba el color del platino? No importaba. Nunca podrías pagárselo, pero la ocasión se prestaba para tomarlo como un regalo pues, si lo habías aceptado, lo hiciste pensando en alguien más y no solamente en ti misma,. ¿no, pequeña?

—No estoy segura —decía Pan, dando giros frente al espejo, procurando verse desde todo ángulo posible.

—Te queda perfecto; lo digo en serio —la animaba la otra chica.

—Si tú lo dices... te creeré.

—¿Y yo?. ¿Cómo me veo?

No necesitaba contestarle, pues aquella pregunta teatral y sonrisa pícara le hicieron ver que su amiga estaba segura de verse radiante con esa minifalda de cuero negro, la escotada blusa del mismo color y el desabotonado suéter rojo que se había puesto encima.

—Y falta lo mejor —dijo la de cabellos azules, para luego mostrarle a Pan el contenido de una caja con el logotipo de la zapatería con mayor prestigio de toda la región.

—¡Están altísimos! —rió la otra, cuando sostuvo en sus manos unas zapatillas de plataforma y tacón altos que parecían un par de extrañas notas musicales por su forma y oscuro color— ¿Ya sabes caminar con ellos?

—No debe ser tan difícil.

—¡Será mejor que practiques! Podría ser peligroso.

Pan ya no necesitaba acomodarse el vestido, pero lo siguió haciendo, jalando hacia abajo esa falda que le seguía pareciendo muy corta, pues el nerviosismo la invadió así como hace meses lo hizo el enamoramiento y, días antes, la locura. Mientras tanto, su amiga caminaba sobre zancos por toda la habitación,

—Suficiente práctica; no me caeré más —mintió.

—¿Cuánto nos queda? —preguntó Pan, mientras se ponía los aretes de perla.

—Déjame ver... ¡Menos de media hora! .¡Date prisa! —dijo la otra, invitando a su amiga a romper la regla número uno para obtener el éxito en los primeros encuentros románticos: _nunca _estés lista a tiempo; filosofía importada de una serie televisiva.

Pan, dada la situación de apuro, se apresuró a colocar la cadena dorada alrededor de su cuello y la discreta pulsera en su muñeca izquierda al mismo tiempo que su amiga se procuraba los últimos arreglos faciales. Después vendría el desfile de fragancias.

—Creo que será... ¡ésta! —exclamó Pan, divertida, y tomó entre sus manos una botella de vidrio azul sin rociador.

Aplicó la esencia a ambos lados de su cuello y algunas gotas más en sus muñecas, pues había visto en un programa de televisión a una actriz famosa —que interpretaba el papel de la protagonista en la serie— haciendo exactamente lo mismo justo antes de presentarse a una cita amorosa muy importante. No entendía del todo la utilidad de esta acción, pero aún así la imitó. Lo que la sorprendió fue ver a Bra acercándose y poniendo sobre las yemas de sus dedos un poco de ese perfume para después tener el atrevimiento de meterle la mano por el escote del vestido y rozarle con sus dedos ahí, justo en medio de los senos.

—¿Por qué...?

—Nunca se sabe,. ¿no?

Fue entonces cuando Pan sintió una sacudida, como si la sinvergüenza de su amiga le hubiera asestado tremenda bofetada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bra?

—Tú sabes... Tal vez ellos busquen _algo_ más y nosotras tenemos que ponernos a la altura de las circunstancias,. ¿no es así?

—No creo que ellos tengan esas intenciones —dijo Pan, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

—Quién sabe —decía Bra, con una seriedad inusual—. Es sólo que deseo comportarme como una mujer lo haría y no terminar echándome para atrás como niña llorona.

Pan guardó silencio.

—Si mi hermano te pidiera que hicieran el amor,. ¿podrías negarte?

¿Era posible, Pan?. ¿Tu príncipe azul te llevaría con él esa noche porque su principal propósito era deleitarse con tus pechos perfumados mientras te desvirgaba? No lo sabías. Jamás en tu imaginación —o en tus sueños— lo viste de esa manera. El término de todas tus fantasías, de esas películas reproduciéndose involuntariamente en tu mente cuando menos lo esperabas, era siempre el beso en los labios. Fin. Nunca veías más allá. El miedo, la pena y la incredulidad te detuvieron siempre. ¿Y ahora?. ¿No era momento de ver el auténtico final?. ¿O vivirlo, quizá?

—Llegaré hasta donde lo crea conveniente —contestó la chica, justo antes de que su imaginación comenzara a llenarle la cabeza de imágenes que le parecieron de lo más disparatadas.

* * *

Un silencio incómodo se sentó en medio de los dos y los hizo callar durante algunos cientos de metros. Los jóvenes, queriendo decir algo pero sin saber qué, se dedicaron a contemplar las luces de la Capital del Oeste; la urbe parecía expandirse conforme pasaban los segundos. 

—¿A dónde las llevaremos? —preguntó Trunks, finalmente.

El de los cabellos alborotados guardó silencio un poco más, mientras observaba a su alrededor. El cúmulo de luces enfrente de él contrastaba con la completa oscuridad de los alrededores. Ciudad y desierto. Brillante y negro. Goten miró la hora en su reloj; él y su amigo podrían llegar a su destino a la hora acordada, aunque el dilema seguía siendo el mismo que Trunks había planteado.

—No tengo la menor idea —contestó Goten—. Dejemos que ellas decidan; después de todo, fue su idea¿no?

—Sí... Tal vez eso hagamos.

Trunks procuraba mantener su atención en la carretera y en los movimientos de sus manos sobre el volante, pero lo mantenía distraído el recuerdo de Pan besándolo en la frente y él mismo actuando de igual manera. Esos dos besos sucesivos (por poco simultáneos) fueron diferentes a todos los que alguna vez pudieron haberse dado. La chica que había entrado a la oficina días antes tampoco era la misma; esa pequeña, a la que consideraba como una prima, comenzó a desvanecerse para dejar en su lugar a una joven a la que poco le faltaría para convertirse, física, mental y físicamente de nuevo, en toda una mujer. Pensamiento tentador que a Trunks en un inicio le pareció inadecuado, pero ahora su tercer ojo —ese que no se ve pero que está bien metido dentro de la cabeza— lo traicionaba, lo mantenía en constante terapia de atracción, haciéndole ver mil y una diapositivas en las que siempre aparecían él y ella, juntos, como pareja; comenzó a convencerse de que no era tan mala idea, ni tan inconveniente ni siquiera tan improbable como todo aquello parecía ser y era.

—Vienes muy pensativo, Trunks, será mejor que te concentres. Recuerda que si llegas a chocar, aunque tú y yo salgamos ilesos, esta nave no aguanta el impacto.

—¿Sabías que estas dos chicas se fueron de compras desde la mañana? —preguntó Trunks, sin hacer caso al comentario de su amigo.

—¡Ja! Según tengo entendido, tu hermanita sale mínimo una vez por semana a quemar el dinero de mami,. ¿no? —se burlaba Goten.

—Así es. Por lo general mi madre no se preocupa al respecto, pero hoy sí lo hizo. "Bra ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez", me decía, "Se fue con Pan a vaciar _Fashion & Glamour, _es el colmo_", _y luego, más al rato: "¿Sabes cuantos pares de zapatos sacaron de _Golden Heels? _¡Treinta! —decía Trunks, imitando el tono molesto de Bulma— Y sólo para venir a probárselos en casa. Creo que le he dado demasiadas libertades a tu hermana".

—Entonces la niña gastó como nunca —rió el otro.

—Lo curioso es que parecen haber comprado todo eso porque saldrán con nosotros.

—¿Tú crees? —Goten se extrañó— No veo por qué lo harían; a menos, claro, que tus sospechas sean correctas —se frotó la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar—... ¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que no estás tan equivocado al respecto.

—¿Ves lo que te digo?

—¡Bah! De cualquier modo, creo que le das demasiada importancia a todo esto. Son _Pan _y_ Bra _—rió Goten—. ¿O me vas a decir que mi sobrina te hace cosquillas?

El de los cabellos violetas respiró hondo.

—Te vas a burlar de mí y me vas a decir que estoy loco, pero la verdad, sí, Pan me hizo sentir... _nervioso_ ayer, cuando fue a mi oficina.

—Estás más que loco, amigo —dijo, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Creo que me pasa todo esto sólo porque me he percatado de lo que ella siente, nada más, y no quiero herirla. —aclaraba el otro, apenado.

Goten sólo negaba con la cabeza, mientras intentaba asimilar aquella situación. No pudo hacerlo del todo. Una cosa era que su sobrina, una niña todavía, se enamorara del hermano de su mejor amiga y otra, muy distinta, que Trunks le correspondiera en sus sentimientos. No, inaceptable. La diferencia de edades era importante: mientras una seguramente fantaseaba con recibir su primer beso, el otro —al cual Goten conocía mejor que a nadie— desearía a una jovencita desnuda y dispuesta en su cama, para poder hacer con ella lo ya hecho con muchas otras mujeres anteriormente. ¿O acaso el Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula se abstendría esta vez por ser Pan una chica muy especial? Tenía que saberlo. Éste era el momento para cuestionar a su amigo de la infancia: no importaba que tratara de ocultar sus intenciones, pues un titubeo, por mínimo que fuera, una mirada esquiva o una voz dubitativa podrían ser el indicio que el saiya esperaba para confirmar sus sospechas o, por lo menos, no descartarlas del todo.

—Si esta noche Pan te hace sentir mucho más_ nervioso_ que ayer,. ¿qué harás, Trunks?

Éste sólo atinó a hundir su pie en el pedal del freno, tan hondo, tan rápido que, a pesar de traer los cinturones de seguridad puestos, los saiyas dieron un violento brinco fuera del asiento. Entonces, el silencio. No era como ese que los había hecho callar minutos antes, ni se hallaba sentado en medio de ellos como niño molesto: ahora estaba adentro, ahogándolos, y afuera, al asecho. Sin decirse una sola palabra, estuvieron de acuerdo: tenían que salir del auto. Así lo dejaron, con los faros encendidos y las puertas delanteras abiertas, abandonado completamente, la noche en que tomaron la decisión de ir tras esa presencia maligna que apareció de repente y lo envolvió todo, sin dejarles otra opción que ir tras ella. Aquí estoy, vengan por mí, y los muy valientes lo hicieron, olvidando prestar atención al principal instinto de supervivencia de cualquier especie animal: huir y salvar la propia vida. Después de todo, eran saiyajin.

* * *

Emprendió el vuelo. En medio de su aliada nocturna, el refulgente disfraz revelaba su presencia (la inapelable sentencia, pues sólo ésa quedaría cuando nada más hubiera). Por eso temblaba la Separadora de familias y Ruptura de amores mutuos. A la vista de tal abominación, la muy patética decidió agazaparse, procurando así quedar fuera de la visión de aquél que a través de todo veía y de quien nadie lograba escapar por siempre. Pero la Muerte tuvo suerte a pesar de no ser tan fuerte. No te apures, no es momento todavía: ahora voy tras la Vida, insinuó Él y pasó de largo. Mientras tanto ella, la desde siempre Temida y Adorada, La Inevitable, ahora iba a esconderse como toda una cobarde, esperando con ello esfumarse de aquella eterna memoria. ¿Qué podrás hacer, pequeña, se lamentaba, Más fortuna hubieras tenido de haber antes recibido mi visita; ahora que Él va por ti, estás totalmente perdida. 

—¿No te lo vas a tomar?

—No, de pronto se me quitó el antojo —contestó Bra, la cual siguió removiendo el café con la cuchara.

Se hallaban en el segundo piso del _Sfumato's_, un café cuya reputación había mejorado gradualmente desde el momento en que los nuevos dueños del establecimiento cambiaron el modo de preparación y el nombre de las bebidas, así como también, entre otras cosas, el mobiliario y la decoración. Ahora, la construcción tenía unos amplios ventanales en la planta alta que le daban al lugar una buena iluminación en el día y una magnífica vista por la tarde. Ya era de noche, y por el vidrio entraba la luz artificial de la ciudad, la cual se fundía con la de las lámparas en el interior.

—¿Qué te sucede? —siguió preguntando Pan.

—Nada. Es sólo que... me es difícil estar tranquila.

—Yo también me siento igual, pero tenemos que confiar en nuestros padres, en mi abuelito y también en Piccoro; ellos se harán cargo de ese monstruo.

—Lo sé —sonrió con brevedad—. Y Dendé, seguramente, pronto descubrirá qué es lo que ocurre con la esfera de una estrella.

—Sin duda lo hará: por algo es el Kamisama .

—Y pensar que tú y yo pudimos ser guerreras también —dijo Bra, cambiando de tema, mostrándose un poco más animada.

—Sí —suspiró la de cabellos oscuros— Podríamos ayudarle a los demás a luchar contra el enemigo.

—En realidad a mí nunca me atrajo la idea, pero tú... ¿Por qué dejaste de entrenar?

—No lo sé. Cuando mi abuelito tomó a Uub como su aprendiz, yo... simplemente dejé de hacerlo.

—Tu papá te pudo haber entrenado, _él sí _tenía esa disposición, de seguro. No es como el mío...

—Sí, en un principio mi papá quiso ser mi maestro, y por algún tiempo funcionó, aunque finalmente terminamos por vivir una vida normal. Pero¿sabes? —decía Pan, soltando una risita traviesa— Nunca dejé de volar. Todavía lo hago, pero sin que nadie se entere. Es fantástico, y me da la impresión de que, a pesar de todo, el poder que hay en mí sigue esperando el momento de despertar.

—Vaya, lo tenías muy bien guardado, aunque no entiendo por qué —suspiró ella también—. Cuando todo esto termine, le pediré a Goten que me enseñe a volar, comienzo a pensar que sería increíble poder hacerlo. Tú podrías alegar demencia y pedirle lo mismo a mi hermano ¿qué tal?

—Me parece perfecto.

—Bien, así lo haremos... Pan,. ¿me acompañas al baño?

Minutos después, las dos chicas se hallaron frente al espejo del baño de damas. A Pan la experiencia le resultó contrastante comparada con la que había vivido hace pocos días; a pesar del optimismo mostrado durante la conversación, la imagen en el reflejo no era igual a la de antes. ¿Qué le faltaba?. ¿La ilusión en los ojos?. ¿La sonrisa y las ansias en los labios?. ¿El parloteo del corazón?. ¿La gota de perfume en medio de los senos?. ¿Una esperanza, acaso?

—Siento que he cambiado en estos días; me veo muy distinta —decía la chica, pasando los tímidos dedos por sus cabellos, como si quisiera arreglar así su imagen cansina.

El polvo podía cubrir las ojeras, pero nada qué hacer con aquellos ojos de negro opaco a los que se les había escapado abruptamente el brillo antes producido por el enamoramiento.

—No digas tonterías —la regañaba Bra—. Es obvio que no podemos estar alegres como hace días, no con todo lo que ha pasado. Pero cuando tengamos a los demás de vuelta con nosotros, pronto volveremos a vivir nuestras vidas como antes.

—He estado pensando en eso, Bra, y... no creo que _todo_ vuelva a la normalidad.

La de los cabellos azules bajó la mirada y trató de comprender el significado de esas palabras.

—Yo quiero que todos vivan de nuevo —seguía diciendo Pan—, pero si Trunks y Goten llegan a hacerlo... ya no será igual; aunque cualquier cosa es preferible a que permanezcan sin vida.

—¿Por qué dices eso?. ¿Piensas que no podremos retomar nuestros planes? Pan —decía la joven, mirando a su amiga directo a los ojos—, no te des por vencida. Si de verdad quieres a mi hermano, entonces no tienes por qué pensar de este modo.

—Pienso así porque es la verdad. Trunks no se enamorará de mí jamás, y tengo que aceptarlo.

—Di lo que quieras —Bra prefirió rendirse a seguir discutiendo inútilmente—. Estoy segura de que, cuando lo veas de nuevo, todo esto que estás diciendo se te olvidará por completo.

—No lo creo... ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Pan, mientras volteaba a ver el techo.

Las luces en el baño de damas habían empezado a fallar y la chica evocó los momentos previos al descubrimiento del cadáver de su madre: sombras bailando en la cocina como ahora lo hacían en el baño y una escalera cuyos últimos escalones quedaron sumidos en las tinieblas. Así quedó también el _Sfumato's, _pues no sólo perdió su iluminación propia, sino que también el alumbrado público se había visto afectado por aquella alteración aplastante que reventó algunas luces en el exterior e hizo que los clientes decidieran salir del lugar.

—¿En donde estás? —dijo Bra, palpando la nada en la oscuridad.

—Aquí estoy... Salgamos.

Pan tentaba, con la yema de sus dedos, las paredes del pasillo; después del final de éste encontrarían la primera de varias mesas, uno de tantos obstáculos por esquivar para llegar a las escaleras. Bra sujetaba a su amiga por los hombros, para que esta le indicara el camino hacia la planta baja, lugar de donde provenían las escasas voces que aún se escuchaban. Una falla eléctrica, pensaba Pan, lo suficientemente grave como para pedirles a los clientes que desalojen el lugar, eso ha sido y nada más. Inusual, además, eso es lo que no sabía, porque incluso las linternas de mano se resistían a funcionar.

—¡Pan! Aquí están las escaleras,. ¿a dónde vas?

—_¿Hay alguien allá arriba? _—pregunta hecha por uno de los meseros.

—¡Sí!. ¡Ya bajamos! Pan, vamos...

—Olvidé mi bolso; no saldré de aquí sin él.

Esa respuesta congeló a Bra unos momentos en el primer escalón mientras tú te abriste paso por las sillas y mesas que ahora podías percibir en medio de la oscuridad como fragmentos sombríos perfectamente delineados y separados del suelo. ¿Era tu bolso tan importante? Claro que no. Éste y todo lo que adentro había era prescindible. Lo que te llevó hasta aquella mesa fue el deseo de demostrarte a ti misma —y al Hombre de Blanco, si es que te estaba viendo en esos momentos, pues lo consideraste omnipresente después de verlo en persona y a través de tus sueños— que unas cuantas luces fundidas no iban a quebrantarte la valentía. La sangre de Saiyajin, pequeña, era ésa la que ahora se revelaba, porque la humana dentro de ti temblaba, corría escaleras abajo sin dudarlo un momento más. No fue sino hasta que tuviste el bolso en tus manos y pudiste verlo con gran claridad, que te extrañaste por la cantidad de luz en la planta alta. Era muy poca, pero suficiente como para ver a tu amiga desde donde estabas. Pasos antes, habías dejado de adivinar el mobiliario y dejaste de andar como ciega para caminar con toda normalidad. ¿De dónde venía esa luz, entonces? El amplio ventanal, por ahí entraba.

—¡Pan! —gritó Bra, casi desgarrándose la garganta.

El vidrio fue el primero en ceder. Se partió con tanta violencia que aquello parecía una demolición. El metal que le daba forma a las ventanas se retorció en cuestión de segundos, mismos que Pan desperdició quedándose inmóvil mientras los fragmentos de vidrio se lanzaban en todas direcciones. Uno de ellos se le incrustó en el antebrazo cuando se protegió el rostro con él. Sintió el corte en los músculos y el roce del filo en el hueso. Dolor preciso rodeado de entumecimiento. Bra, quien rodó escaleras abajo y se halló así a salvo de la lluvia cortante, se sintió horrorizada cuando vio al Ave momentos antes de caer gracias al susto que el estruendo le provocó, y supuso lo que a continuación ocurriría con su amiga de toda la vida. Pero su poder de premonición fue siempre limitado, y así como jamás pudo saber, sino hasta el último momento, cuándo y cómo llegaría su propia muerte, tampoco habría podido imaginar lo que aquella águila hecha de luz haría con Pan. Cuando bajó el brazo, la chica de los cabellos oscuros pareció, por unos momentos, aceptar su destino. Sólo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. No se movió. Ni siquiera intentó esquivar aquellas filosísimas garras que fueron a clavársele por debajo de la lengua y la barbilla, con una fuerza cuya intención parecía ser arrancarle el mentón. El inútil forcejeo de la chica dio comienzo mientras El Ave agitaba sus alas al mismo tiempo que pugnaba por escarbarle el hocico a su víctima. Crac crac crac, los primeros dientes abandonaron la encía y la chica gritaba como si estuviera amarrada a un asiento y su dentista se divirtiera extirpándole cada una de las piezas dentales usando un cuchillo de cocina. Pan intentó, con frenética desesperación, golpear al inmundo animal con sus puños, arrancarse esas tenazas que comenzaban a dejarla sin dentadura y que ya habían partido su lengua y sus mejillas en dos, pero sólo sintió un pico violento enterrándosele en las manos. Una vez que la víctima estuvo teñida de rojo hasta los pies, el Ave decidió terminar con su labor. Aleteó con fuerza y, de un solo tirón, se desprendió de la chica, la cual pudo comprobar con sus propias manos que le faltaba la mandíbula, antes de desplomarse como si toda su fuerza le hubiera sido robada en el acto. Se estrelló contra una mesa, y cuando aquella luminosidad perversa hubo desaparecido, lo único que se escuchó en el _Sfumato's _fue el sonido cada vez más vibrante de un plato dando sus últimos giros antes de quedarse quieto y terminar de caer en el suelo, justo ahí, muy cerca de la chica que tenía los ojos casi afuera de sus cuencas.


	12. Capítulo 12

**12**

Milk salió de su casa cuando creyó que ya no podrían brotarle más lágrimas de los ojos. Al abrir la puerta, una fuerte luz le lastimó las pupilas; tardaron éstas unos minutos en acostumbrarse, en dejar de doler. En cuanto dio unos pasos lejos del umbral, el viento, que parecía estarla esperando, comenzó a soplar, arrancando algunas hojas secas de los árboles cercanos y arrastrándolas por la hierba. La mujer pensó que aquel paisaje era bello, pero ni siquiera ese cielo cuyas tonalidades comenzaban a cambiar al compás de la tarde la hizo sentir más tranquila. Todo le parecía una escenografía montada para ocultar la verdad. Cuando vio ese par de ardillas corriendo una detrás de otra hasta desaparecer en el árbol que se hallaba frente a ella, estuvo segura de que esos animales no se comportaban de la manera habitual, No están jugando, no están _viviendo_ siquiera; sé que huyen, como si buscaran un refugio urgentemente, pero, por qué, se preguntó.

_"Todo se acaba,_

—Creo que necesito sentarme. —se dijo a sí misma, sin entender por qué ahora le daba por hablar sola

Caminó hacia un tronco de buen diámetro y se sentó sobre él, no sin antes pensar que la presencia del mismo no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Quién lo había cortado y dejado justo ahí, donde sólo le podía servir a ella como asiento? De pronto, Milk se sintió dentro de un sueño en el que cualquier cosa que deseara podría materializarse al instante.

—Quiero ver a mi nieta otra vez—dijo, esperando que Pan apareciera de repente.

Volteó a su alrededor, como si en realidad fuera a ver a la chica corriendo hacia ella por aquellas colinas, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a suceder. Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, llevándose entre éstos algunas cuantas lágrimas que aún no recorrían sus mejillas, mientras recordaba al Goku con el que se había encontrado esa mañana en la sala de su casa. Estaba sentado en el sillón más grande, con su cabeza gacha y sus manos cubriéndole el rostro. No lloraba, al menos no físicamente, y Milk comprendió que el llanto de aquel saiya, y su furia cada vez mayor, eran algo que él mantenía debajo de la piel, pues incluso el día anterior se había mostrado optimista, a pesar de haber perdido ya a muchos de sus seres queridos, entre ellos a uno de sus hijos. Desde el exterior entraba una luz difusa y azulosa, que no definía sombras en el interior y la cual hubiera obligado a cualquiera a encender las luces, pero no a Goku.

—Milk... —dijo el saiya, descubriéndose y dirigiendo hacia ella una mirada que, a pesar de la penumbra, pudo transmitirle algo de esa enorme pesadumbre e impotencia que albergaba en su interior.

—¿Pasa algo, Goku?

Ahora, mientras admiraba la danza de hojas secas que la naturaleza le había preparado esa tarde, le venía el deseo de no haber hecho jamás esa pregunta, como si hubiera podido otorgarle a su nieta unas horas más de vida mientras se mantuviera ignorante de su muerte. Pero era claro que en algún momento se enteraría del terrible suceso. Cuando lo hizo, se vio obligada a rodear a su esposo con los brazos para no caer al suelo, pues la noticia comenzó a inutilizarle las piernas. Entonces lloró y maldijo hasta que se recluyó en su habitación, sin que Gohan o Goku pudieran hacer algo para consolarla.

(¿No fue entonces cuando te olvidaste de su dolor —que el saiya hacía el favor de ocultar— para dar rienda suelta a tu escandaloso llanto? Sí, por supuesto. Él no estuvo ahí para compartir una pena contigo, sino para ayudar a sobrellevar la tuya, pues de pronto se volvió tan inmensa que fue demasiado pesada para ti sola, sólo para variar. Tú, la víctima por excelencia en ese matrimonio abruptamente disuelto —no olvidemos que éste era el último de tus días—, fuiste la razón por la que Goku decidió enterrar sus más profundos sentimientos. Por eso se hallaba a solas (a oscuras, en silencio) en la sala de tu casa por la mañana. Así como querías prolongar la vida de tu nieta, aunque fuera sólo en tu mente, él seguramente deseaba retrasar la terrible escena de tu ruidoso derrame de lágrimas. Cuando tu hijo y tu marido te dijeron que no irías a ver el cadáver, el arrebato que a continuación protagonizaste —producto de repentina cólera y muestra de inigualables habilidades histriónicas— estuvo fuera de tiempo y lugar, pues tus más allegados sólo querían evitarte la pena de ver aquella lengua oscurecida por el color de la sangre posada sobre el cuello de tu nieta, ya que no había una mandíbula que se lo impidiera. No repararías en todo esto sino hasta que de tus ojos dejaran de brotar las lágrimas.)

—¿Qué es lo que miras, Milk? —le preguntó Goku, extrañado, al momento de sentarse sobre el tronco.

—Algo está pasando —decía ella, sin haberse inmutado por la presencia de su marido; levantó el mentón para señalarle todo lo que había enfrente de ellos—. He vivido aquí muchos años, y siento que en este momento nada es igual... Incluso, hace algunas semanas, los pájaros cantaban como siempre lo han hecho. Pero desde hace días, cuando lo hacen... parecen querer decir algo pero no sé qué es.

_Nada es eterno;_

Goku no podía creer que ésa era la misma Milk de algunas horas atrás, a la cual no supo contener cuando sufrió el ataque de aflicción más rabioso de toda su vida. Ahora manifestaba una calma dolorosa en el rostro. Miraba vagamente todo aquello que la rodeaba, menos a él. En cualquier otra situación, Goku habría pensado que las palabras de su esposa no tenían la coherencia suficiente como para considerarla a ella una persona cuerda, mas con todo lo acontecido hasta el momento, el hecho de que el canto de las aves hubiera cambiado de modo inexplicable cobraba un nuevo sentido. ¿En realidad tratarían de dar algún tipo de advertencia?

—No me gusta verte así —se lo decía mirándola directamente, esperando de algún modo que ella hiciera lo mismo—. Tienes que confiar en nosotros, en que las cosas saldrán bien... Confía _en mí_ —esto último lo dijo al ver que Milk movía su cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado, negando.

Y se detuvo. Guardó silencio, pensando unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Sí lo hago, Goku. Confío en ti porque darías la vida por cualquiera de nosotros, incluso por mí.

Milk habló rápido, como si hubiera querido pronunciar el mayor número de palabras antes de que el llanto la obligara a callar. Cuando Goku intentó confortarla con un abrazo, ella no se lo permitió. Negaba con su cabeza, movía las palmas abiertas y luchaba por recuperar la calma.

—Ya debes estar cansado de esto —sonrió amargamente, por breves instantes— Siempre soportando mis berrinches y mis desplantes.

—Pero,. ¿qué dices? —él abrió sus ojos, en claro gesto de desconcierto.

—Que yo no te merezco, Goku; así de simple.

El saiyajin calló unos momentos. La mirada que Milk ahora tenía no era la de una mujer que espera escuchar un no digas eso,sino más bien la de alguien que ha confesado el peor de sus crímenes, su verdad más terrible, y sólo lo hiciera por tener que decirlo alguna vez en su vida para liberarse de la asfixia moral, pues de ningún modo habría remedio, perdón o marcha atrás.

—Y me reconforta poder decírtelo ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde... Tú te merecías a alguien mejor—decía la mujer, con una resignación que a cualquiera hubiera preocupado más que una de sus rabietas.

—No hables así, Milk, no seas tonta...

El saiya posó una de sus manos con delicadeza sobre el rostro de Milk. La hizo cerrar los ojos al acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Lo mejor que puede haber para un saiyajin como yo, es estar junto a la mujer que ama y que ésta se convierta en la madre de sus hijos —decía, lento, procurando controlar sus emociones para poder hablar con claridad—. No hay nadie mejor para mí que _tú_, Milk —entrecerró los párpados y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

La mujer tomó la mano que el saiya tenía libre y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sintiendo en el acto un apretón por respuesta y un estremecimiento cálido empezarle en la mano y recorrerle todo el cuerpo, concentrándose sobre todo en su pecho.

—Te amo, Goku. No podría amar a nadie más.

—Y yo te amo a ti. _Nunca_ lo dudes —dijo, acercándose, rozando los labios de ella con los suyos para después fundir ambos en un melancólico beso.

Mediante las tiernas caricias que se prodigaban con sus manos y sus labios, Goku y Milk parecían querer sanar las heridas que se habían provocado mutuamente a través de tantos años y gracias a una infinidad de amargos tragos. El beso les refrescó la memoria, trajo a flote los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos: la cercanía reconfortante de sus cuerpos mientras admiraban un atardecer, la primera vez que se vieron completamente desnudos, las veces que desnudaron sus almas y la escena había terminado en un beso, un abrazo y un acto de amor reparador, y todos aquellos incidentes domésticos que sólo marido y mujer son capaces de compartir y recordar con una sonrisa. Para ellos, lo mejor de todo era el producto de aquella unión: una familia como sólo había pocas.

Una vez terminado el beso, Goku abrió los ojos y vio en la mirada de Milk un brillo que ya echaba de menos. Por unos momentos, la vio joven, como cuando eran apenas unos recién casados. La ilusión pronto comenzó a desvanecerse, y en el rostro de la mujer se dejaron ver algunas arrugas, muchas de ellas resultado de un constante enfado, y esos labios carnosos se hundían, se secaban. Pero, para el saiya, aquella belleza no se había visto reducida; al contrario, ahora se proyectaba con mayor esplendor, todo gracias a la sonrisa con la que Milk expresaba el gran amor que le tenía.

—Creo que hemos perdido tiempo muy valioso —decía la mujer, sin soltar la mano de su marido—. Y el poco que hemos tenido juntos, yo no lo he hecho más llevadero para los dos.

—Y yo debí aprovechar más los momentos que pude pasar contigo, y con mis hijos... —dijo Goku, recordando el hecho de que, varias veces, se había ausentado en contra de su propia voluntad.

—Estamos hablando como un par de ancianos —rió Milk, más ligera que minutos antes—. Como si sólo nos quedaran unas cuantas horas de vida.

—No lo creo —decía él, sonriendo—. Creo que cuando este mal momento termine, tú y yo podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Milk se acercó a Goku y apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, para después envolver al saiya con los brazos. Sintió su aliento sobre la oreja y el cuello, el palpitar de otro corazón estando tan cerca.

—Eso espero, Goku. Si tenemos esa oportunidad, créeme que no la desaprovecharé.

—Yo tampoco.

Permanecieron abrazados algunos minutos, sin decir una sola palabra; en aquellos momentos, habría estado de más.

—Mira —le decía él, moviéndola suavemente con el brazo— El sol está a punto de ponerse.

Milk levanto la vista y apreció el panorama con toda claridad.

—Es hermoso. Realmente hermoso.

La luz naranja que pintaba los árboles, el cielo y su propia piel borró en la mente de Milk, por unos instantes, la impresión de que detrás de todo aquel espectáculo se ocultaba algo espantoso. Aunque se le ocurrió que tal vez esa puesta de sol era la última que vería en compañía de su amado.

—_¡Papá!_

_—_¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Milk en un sobresalto, al escuchar los gritos de Gohan.

_de la Hecatombe,_

Goku y Milk deshicieron el abrazo inconscientemente al ponerse de pie y ver a Gohan corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —preguntó Goku.

—¿No lo oyes?. ¡Es Piccolo! —explicaba Gohan, una vez que estuvo frente a sus padres— Me dijo que está cerca de la Capital del Oeste,. ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!. ¡Vamos, papá!

Gohan sólo dirigió a su madre una mirada que pretendía sustituir cualquier sentimental despedida y, olvidando la capacidad de su padre para tele-transportarse, se fue volando a toda velocidad, pues no había tiempo que perder: la cabeza de Piccolo estaba en juego, literalmente.

—Volveré, Milk —dijo, sosteniendo las manos de su amada entre las suyas.

—Sé que lo harás. Yo te esperaré aquí... como siempre lo he hecho.

Goku le dio un último beso en la frente a su mujer, y soltando sus manos, viéndola como si fuera la última vez y sintiendo la cada vez más débil presencia de Piccolo, puso sus dedos índice y medio sobre su frente, desapareciendo en el acto.

_ya es el momento..."_


	13. Capítulo 13

**13**

"Esta vez no escaparás" pensó Piccolo, cuando caminaba hacia el enemigo. Horas atrás el sol se había ocultado detrás del horizonte —lo comenzaba a hacer en ese mismo momento en el lugar donde una pareja sentada en un tronco observaría el último de sus atardeceres— y la oscuridad predominaba a pesar de la cercana Capital del Oeste; modificaba los colores y las formas, menos la del humanoide. Ahí, de pie, inmóvil, El Lumínico era la pieza que no encajaba con el resto del rompecabezas. Parecía estar superpuesto sobre todo lo demás, como si no _debiera _estar ahí. El nameku detuvo sus pasos. Llamó su atención que el ente estuviera vuelto hacia él, cuando momentos antes parecía darle la espalda. Torció los labios en una media sonrisa, No importa, de seguro notó mi presencia antes de que llegara aquí; además, no soy yo el que está jugando al escondite.

—¿Puedes escucharme? —preguntó el nameku.

Piccolo interpretó el silencio de el otro como un "sí, te escucho mejor de lo que tú crees", aunque no supo la razón. Sintió al viento ondear su capa mientras éste arrastraba un polvo que parecía humo salido de la tierra —y en su silbido pregonaba la muerte, aunque La Divina Clemencia ya no hallaba bajo qué piedra esconderse—. Caminó de nuevo algunos pasos más hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver a su oponente con nitidez. Notó que éste no poseía rasgos faciales, sólo una nariz sin fosas, unos labios difusos que no se abrirían, eso dedujo, y luz, como la del resto de ese cuerpo, en lugar ojos.

—No sé que clase de aberración seas, pero acabaré contigo—dijo Piccolo, mientras una esfera de energía se formaba sobre la palma de su mano—. No creas que he olvidado los destrozos que has hecho y mucho menos la manera cómo asesinaste a Goten y a Trunks... ¡Ha!—gritó, lanzando su ataque.

La esfera luminosa se abrió paso entre las nubes de polvo, dispersándolas hacia los lados y creando un túnel momentáneo que el viento no tardó en deshacer. El nameku quedó sorprendido al ver lo que sucedía: su contrincante recibió el _energy ha_ de lleno, sin realizar un solo movimiento para esquivarlo, y después se estrelló contra el suelo, dejando un surco a su paso.

—Demasiado fácil... ¿A quién quieres engañar? —lo retó Piccolo, sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría una respuesta.

Vio que su adversario no tenía la intención de levantarse y trató de entender la razón, mas sus intentos no fueron del todo fructíferos, o no lo llevaron a una conclusión acertada. Decidió acercarse como lo había hecho momentos antes y, a cada paso, sentía que se adentraba más y más en la trampa tendida por su enemigo. Tuvo la convicción, en contra de su habitual sensatez, de que eso esperaba el humanoide y por lo tanto así habría de hacerlo para que el combate pudiera continuar.

—Levántate.

Lo tenía ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia y habría podido acabarlo sin dificultad, mas pudo predecir con claridad al ente luminoso emergiendo de la nube de polvo ocasionada por el impacto de su ataque y realizando un rápido contraataque, así que no lo hizo; se quedó ahí, desafiándolo con la mirada, pensando que la figura que ahora yacía boca arriba lo podía ver, tuviera o no tuviera un par de ojos con los cuales hacerlo. El viento, cuyas últimas apariciones parecían estar motivadas por una incomprensible necesidad de infundirle dramatismo a cualquier situación que se prestara para ello, sopló de nuevo en ese susurro que a Piccolo comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, pues ya lo había escuchado antes cuando el olor predominante era el de la espantosa muerte.

—¿Qué te propones? —preguntó el nameku, al ver de reojo el lugar que los rodeaba.

¿No era este el mismo sitio donde había encontrado los cadáveres de Goten y Trunks? Sí que lo era, no le quedó ninguna duda. La ubicación exacta, el escenario de su última y definitiva derrota. Ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, a Piccolo se le ocurrió la innecesaria idea de que tal vez el viento no se había llevado consigo o enterrado bajo tierra todos los restos de la sangre y carne que habían perdido los jóvenes saiyas en su fallido intento por salvar al mundo de lo que se avecinaba, aunque ellos no hubieran estado concientes de esto. El nameku sabía que la concentración era clave para derrotar al enemigo, así que trató de sacudirse estos pensamientos, mas lo que notó a continuación marcó el inicio de su abatimiento.

—No lo creo.

Si momentos antes se había mostrado incrédulo al ver que el humanoide era incapaz de esquivar un ataque tan sencillo como el_ energy ha_, ahora no sabía como reaccionar ante su más reciente descubrimiento: El Lumínico no se hallaba _completamente _boca arriba, por así decirlo, sólo su cabeza dirigía su parte delantera hacia Piccolo, pues el cuerpo le daba la espalda y el cuello, el bendito cuello, se torcía en una media vuelta que a cualquier persona, o saiyajin, hubiera dejado sin vida, mas no a un maquiavélico ente hecho de energía luminosa, como ahora se daba el caso de éste que, adoptando la misma postura en la que el joven saiyajin llamado Goten había pasado de víctima a cadáver, hubiera podido levantarse en ese momento sin dificultad alguna. No lo hizo: deseaba, o al menos así parecía, permanecer en esa posición el tiempo suficiente para provocarle al nameku una furia que le revolviera el estómago, le quemara la garganta y lo privara de todo buen y certero juicio.

—¡Pelea de una vez! —gritó Piccolo, al momento de lanzar varios _energy ha_ a su contrincante.

Vio como una nube de polvo se alzaba y, recordando su anterior predicción, esperó que el humanoide emergiera de ella intentando realizar un contraataque sorpresivo, mas lo último que vio fue un destello y luego nada, o más bien, una serie de imágenes separadas por varios lapsos de intermitente inconciencia y ceguera en las que aparecía el ente luminoso atacando con sus puños, casi frenético; así lo recordaría el nameku tan sólo unos minutos después cuando se pusiera de pie nuevamente. Por el momento, no sintió los golpes ni supo cómo es que había evitado algunos a pesar de su breve e involuntaria torpeza. Una vez que se recuperó de aquel trance, tuvo la oportunidad de observar sus ropas desgarradas y los numerosos impactos que tenía sobre su cuerpo; parecía que su enemigo estaba hecho de metal ardiendo, pues en las zonas donde recibió los puños la tela se evaporó dejando unos bordes chamuscados, y peor se encontraba la piel, en los lugares donde aún permanecía en su lugar porque hubo otros tantos sitios donde ésta ya no estaba y los músculos del nameku quedaban al descubierto, en el sentido literal de la frase. El humanoide, quien ya no tenía el cuello torcido, guardaba ahora una prudente distancia mientras veía correr por los brazos y piernas de Piccolo ríos de líquido azuloso que llegaban hasta el suelo como si intentaran nutrir, con la vida existente en ellos, aquel paraje casi desértico que en realidad no prosperaría por más sangre que vertieran en él, cosa que, dicho sea de paso, nunca se supo si El Lumínico comprendió alguna vez, pues de las aberraciones aparecidas en los últimos días, era precisamente él quien hasta el momento se había mostrado más interesado en el derrame de sangre ajena sobre suelos infértiles.

—¡Ah! Diablos... —dijo Piccolo, al momento de resentir los impactos sobre su cuerpo, como si le pusieran hierro al rojo vivo y él pudiera ver el humillo brotar, escuchar el siseo de la piel y músculos convirtiéndose en materia inútil.

Era, sin embargo, una quemadura que no cauterizaba; de haber sido así, no habría perdido la sangre que estaba perdiendo ahora. El más mínimo movimiento intensificaba un dolor paralizante que no había sentido en mucho tiempo aunque, siendo él un nameku, no había razón para preocuparse, eso pensó, deducción claramente equívoca si se toma en cuenta que cualquier sujeto que enfrenta a El Lumínico tiene la excusa perfecta para angustiarse el resto de su vida, lo cual se reduce a minutos en todos los casos, salvo en extraordinarias ocasiones como ya se ha visto, sin importar la increíble capacidad que posea el valiente contrincante para regenerar los propios tejidos y miembros lastimados o perdidos, misma que Piccolo usaba en aquellos momentos, invirtiendo un poco de su energía restante para conseguir a cambio un cuerpo que se moviera con más soltura.

—Mis puños no servirán —decía en voz alta—, pero no son la única arma que tengo... ¡Makanko Sappo!

Un rayo de energía envuelto en un perfecto resorte de la misma naturaleza salió disparado de la mano de Piccolo, como si se tratara de un taladro infinito que no deja de aumentar su longitud hasta que ha alcanzado su objetivo y, aún así, sigue avanzando una vez que lo ha perforado. Podría ser también que dicho objetivo diera un paso hacia la izquierda o derecha, mas nunca hacia delante o atrás por obvias razones, o bien que saltara muy alto evitando ser taladrado. Ni una ni otra cosa ocurrió. No consideró el nameku una tercera y ya muy acontecida situación: dos ataques de energía continua impactándose el uno con el otro de manera tan increíblemente precisa, que no desvían su trayectoria y hasta parecieran consumirse mutuamente.

—¡Muere de una vez!—gritó Piccolo, aumentando la intensidad del _Makanko Sappo_.

Pero sucedió que el ente luminoso puso más empeño en su ataque de igual modo y los pocos metros que el nameku lograba aventajar los perdía al siguiente instante. Ambos combatientes estaban unidos por un tenso cordón en cuya mitad explotaba una considerable cantidad de energía indecisa que al parecer no sabía en cuál de los dos extremos efectuar su estallido final.

—¡No me vencerás! —gritó Piccolo, tan alto como si procurara ser escuchado por el ente a pesar del fuerte rumor causado por el continuo choque de dos energías incompatibles.

Jamás estuvo menos convencido de lo que decía. Mientras veía girar los círculos inconclusos del _Makanko Sappo,_ de los cuales no se podía decir aquí comienza uno y allá termina el otro, pues en realidad no había ninguno, y que ya empezaban a ejercer sobre él un efecto hipnótico por ser tanta su simetría y repetición, Piccolo pensaba que su muerte podía estar cerca, terrible posibilidad, antes remota, ahora tan palpable como minutos antes lo habían sido sus músculos heridos; se hubiera concentrado en el enemigo de haber podido verlo, obvio es que era incapaz, la explosión ocultaba a uno de sus creadores detrás de aquel fulgor también suyo.

—Oh, no... ¡.¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?.!

El pánico, que no dejó a Piccolo otra opción más que lanzar aquel grito, le había entrado por los ojos, antes por ese séptimo sentido que poseen los guerreros bien entrenados o nacidos con esta capacidad: la percepción, aquella que les permite conocer la localización exacta de su enemigo y cuán peligroso es éste, y no el sexto: el raciocinio, el poder de la mente, y no se sabe, no se sabrá nunca y a nadie le importaría ya si éste es un sentido en realidad, si ambos eran uno sólo o si en ese orden estaban dichos sentidos en el universo donde El Lumínico enfrentaba a un nameku, el más destacado de todos, si no el más destacable, un ejemplo de auténtica conversión, poder e inteligencia, al menos algunas veces sin duda lo fue; lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de aquel que decía ser Kamisama, a quien fue entregada una esfera maldita con la que nunca supo qué hacer el muy incompetente, presa del pánico igual que Piccolo, el cual ahora no entendía la naturaleza de lo que acontecía en el combate: era como si, en lugar de destruirse y disiparse, el poder de los ataques se hubiera concentrado íntegro dentro de la explosión luminosa que causaban, misma que ahora se dirigía hacia el nameku a gran velocidad, imparable, ominosa, es decir, abominable, aparentemente destructiva y letal, el tipo de cosa con la que nadie quisiera estrellarse, por eso, ominosa en éste sentido, terminó por desatar toda su fuerza contra Piccolo. No quedó éste tan devastado, ni fue tan grande el impacto, pero de nuevo le faltaban retazos de piel, de su capa ya no quedaba rastro y halló su cuerpo entorpecido por el dolor una vez que se hubo puesto de pie.

—Maldición... —dijo, esperando que Gohan pudiera escuchar su llamado a tiempo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**14**

Aunque el vuelo que realizó desde Ciudad Satán hasta La Capital del Oeste, en el cual pasó del atardecer a la media noche, duró sólo unos segundos —mismos que su madre y su padre aprovecharon para despedirse—, Gohan pudo darse cuenta de que algo inusual sucedía allá arriba, en el cielo. Vio algunos resplandores, mas no fue una luz vibrante la que aparecía, producto de un relámpago, sino una más sólida y silenciosa, como si un dragón luminoso por ahí anduviera volando y no se lo pudiera ver claramente debido a la nubosidad. Dichos resplandores desaparecieron una vez que el saiya llegó al lugar donde estaba por decidirse el combate entre El Lumínico y aquel que había sido su maestro, piedra angular en su formación como guerrero saiyajin: el nameku llamado Piccolo.

—¡No!. ¡Detente!

Cuando Gohan gritó, se hallaba el nameku en deplorable estado, pero además de rodillas frente al humanoide, y sólo se mantenía erguido gracias a que éste lo sujetaba del cuello con una mano. Gohan recordaría muy bien la escena por el resto de su vida, no se sabe cuánto tiempo será, si morirá ahí mismo o en otro tiempo y lugar, pero en su mente vería a Piccolo en este último predicamento, una especie de vapor escapando de aquel cuello y también esa última mirada que su maestro le dirigió, Debí llamarte antes, yo sólo no pude hacer nada, le decía, o así lo imaginó, Acábenlo ustedes o todos los demás morirán, y todo esto antes del momento en el que la otra mano, sólo hecha de luz, energía y maldad igualmente, se abrió por completo, dirigiendo su palma hacia la cara del nameku, y acto seguido, tan rápido que nadie alcanzó a impedirlo, una ráfaga explotó, un cuerpo sin cabeza al suelo cayó, y, después de lanzar un _energy ha_ que alejaría al ente luminoso, el cual decidió no contraatacar por el momento, como si hubiera querido atestiguar desde una prudente distancia lo que iba a ocurrir después, Gohan estuvo de pie frente a un cuerpo que parecía sentir el dolor de su cuello chorreante, que movía sus brazos espasmódicamente y cuyas manos enterraban las uñas en lo primero que encontraran, ya fuera el suelo o una de las piernas del saiya, Mi cabeza, mi cabeza, estoy perdido sin ella, exclamaba el cuerpo, de seguro, pues como bien se sabe, el cerebro es el único órgano que, una vez destruido, los namekus no pueden regenerar, por ser éste el único capaz de dar la orden a todos los demás de volver a ser lo que momentos antes eran.

—¡Piccolo...!. ¡Papá!. ¡Lo asesinó! —gritó el hijo ante la repentina aparición del padre.

—No... No es cierto... —dijo el padre al ver el cadáver que señalaba el hijo.

Ninguno de los dos tomó entre sus brazos el ahora inerte cuerpo del nameku, sólo Gohan se acuclilló ante éste y nada más; dos buenas razones hubo para ello: la primera es que un cadáver sin cabeza jamás causará tanta pena como uno que sí la tenga, eso se comprobará más adelante, y la segunda, que a pocos metros de ahí se hallaba el responsable de aquello, por lo que no hubiera sido sensato ponerse a lamentar la pérdida en ese preciso momento, exponiéndose así a terminar de la misma manera; padre e hijo sabían muy bien que pelear era lo único por hacer a continuación.

—Tenemos que encargarnos de ese maldito...—decía Goku; vio que los ojos de Gohan se humedecían con lágrimas que sólo la furia puede causar.

Un recuento puede ilustrar a cualquiera que no entienda la mezcla de sensaciones que el joven saiya experimentaba: primero su hermano, el joven Goten, un cuello torcido, dentadura intacta, no se supo cómo; luego su mujer, su compañera elegida, asesinada, a la que se le extirparon algunos dientes durante el altercado; después su hija, la joven Pan, producto de la unión que el amor provocó, a quien le fue arrancada la mandíbula, cuántos dientes habrá perdido en el proceso; y por último Piccolo, su maestro, el cual le enseñó gran parte de lo que sabía ahora, a quien le acababan de volar la cabeza, de la cual no quedó rastro, si acaso algunos viscosos despojos sanguinolentos y nada más, en dónde quedaron los dientes, ni El Lumínico lo supo. Toda esta cuestión dental a Gohan no le interesaba, a él le dolió la pérdida total, de cuerpo, presencia y posibles vivencias, que conlleva la muerte de un ser querido, pero se menciona dichi pormenor para demostrar que el asesino cada vez fue por más. Cómo será la próxima muerte, pudo haberse preguntado tanto el padre como el hijo, qué perderá el siguiente desafortunado aparte o en lugar de su dentadura, pues era obvio que ésta ya no bastaría para saciar a quien causara todas las anteriores pérdidas, aunque ninguno de los dos pensaba en este detalle.

—¡Pagarás por esto! —gritó Gohan, lanzándose contra el humanoide.

—¡Gohan, espera!

El intercambio de golpes no le favoreció, eso si se piensa que gana más aquel que menos golpes recibe, pues los únicos que no dañaron al joven saiya fueron los esquivados, pues los recibidos y los dados lo hicieron en todos los casos, tanto que Gohan pensó, como Piccolo lo había hecho minutos antes, que aquello era golpear y ser golpeado por hierro al rojo vivo, aunque éste fuera totalmente blanco. El saiya sangraba, parte de sus dedos ahora se hallaba descarnada, cualquiera, su padre, le hubiera podido preguntar¿Es ése tu hueso, pero la situación no era de las que se pueden tomar a la ligera.

—¡Es inútil, Gohan! —decía, Goku, mientras se acercaba a su hijo— Mira...

Goku le mostró la cicatriz de su puño, al mismo tiempo que Gohan deducía que ésta había sido provocada bajo las mismas circunstancias, la vez, sólo días antes, que su padre se enfrentó al humanoide frente a la Kame House y había vivido para contarlo,

—Necesitamos pensar en otra cosa —insistió Goku— ¡Aquí viene!

Al paso de El Lumínico, los saiyas salieron volando como aves que están a punto de ser atropelladas. Desde el aire, y sin que les quedara claro si el ente poseía también la habilidad para volar, lo bombardearon con _energy ha, _cuyo número exacto no es de importancia, se entiende que fueron los suficientes para levantar una columna de polvo capaz de ocultar a aquel que en medio de la noche saltaba a la vista por su involuntario resplandor.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Gohan, quien, al igual que el padre, buscaba con su mirada al enemigo.

Fue entonces cuando recordó, pues ya lo había notado con anterioridad, que el antropomorfo no poseía una presencia perceptible, un _ki, _que permitiera a los saiyas el uso de todos sus sentidos, sobre todo del séptimo, con el objeto de ubicarlo. Tendrían que aguzar el oído y la vista, pues de ellos iban a depender en este combate, inconveniente situación, pues dada su raza, procedencia e historia personal, el padre y el hijo tenían la percepción como uno de sus más desarrollados sentidos, incluso más que el común, el cual nunca entra en la numeración oficial, acaso se llevará siempre el cero.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Gohan?

—Sí... Sólo siento las manos entumecidas.

Las abría y cerraba para comprobar así la movilidad que aún tenían, y notó que no era el dolor tan extremo como pudiera haber sido; dedujo que su cerebro se había encargado de desatar un torrente químico a través de su cuerpo, mitigando la sensación hasta que fuera necesario.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó Gohan.

Cuando vieron al humanoide emerger de la nube polvorosa, enterándose en el acto de que su contrincante también podía despegar los pies del suelo el tiempo deseado, supieron los saiyas que era hora de llevar el combate al siguiente nivel, y sin haberlo planeado, ambos se transformaron al mismo tiempo. Ojos pasando del negro al azul, cabellos siendo cubiertos de un fulgor rubio y un aura incrementando su potencia, eso fue lo que se vio en aquel desierto cercano a la Capital del Oeste, en la noche decisiva, si es que las más importantes determinaciones no se habían tomado de antemano. Ahora eran tres, y no uno, los que en medio de la oscuridad brillaban con luz propia.

—¡Gohan!. ¡Cuidado!

Se lanzó contra Gohan el humanoide, quien seguramente deseaba intercambiar puños y añadirle patadas al asunto esta vez, pues le fue bien en la anterior transacción; pero ahora el saiya, o mejor dicho, super saiya, se defendía mejor, gracias a su aura expandida, velocidad mayor y un torrente de adrenalina corriéndole por la sangre. El contacto de su cuerpo con el otro era mucho más breve: podía dar un buen golpe y retirar la mano justo a tiempo, antes de que comenzara a sentir sobre su piel los efectos del calor emanado por el enemigo.

—¡Apártate! —le gritó Goku al ente, al mismo tiempo que lo alejaba de una patada.

El ente no tardó mucho tiempo en recuperar su equilibrio aéreo y acercarse de nuevo mientras esquivaba o, inexplicablemente, recibía, sin inmutarse demasiado, los _energy ha_ que sus contrincantes hacían el favor de lanzarle; no se piense que lo anterior se dice con ironía o sarcasmo, pues bien se sabe ahora que con cada impacto recibido se acercaba El Lumínico al cumplimiento de su, eso sí, incomprensible misión. Cuando estuvo más cerca, atacó igualmente con esferas de energía, separó al padre del hijo y se lanzó contra éste último. Primero has de cortar las ramas, podría haberse estado diciendo los últimos días, después el tronco y luego ya las raíces, así no quedará nada del árbol, por más fuerte que éste sea.

Aunque la transformación de super saiya ponía a Gohan en una situación más favorable que la anterior, no era suficiente para tener una significativa ventaja sobre su oponente; los golpes parecían no dañar al ente, y aquellos ataques que, por lo menos, lo alejaban unos segundos, requerían un contacto más prolongado con aquel cuerpo incandescente y si se toma en cuenta que él también usaba sus extremidades como armas, entonces se verá claramente como el super saiyajin tenía razones de más para tener la frente rociada de sudor, aunque es obvio que éste salía por sus poros y no le caía de fuera, más porque a pesar de los esfuerzos del padre por repartirse al humanoide entre los dos, siempre terminaba él, el hijo, recibiendo todos los puños.

—¡Kame Hame... Ha! —gritó Gohan, invocando la técnica que su hermano Goten utilizó como último recurso cuando combatía contra este mismo enemigo.

El Lumínico no se quedó esperando que la ráfaga lo fulminara. Parecía haber aprendido la lección minutos antes cuando probó lo que era recibir un _energy ha_ directamente; de seguro con el _Kame Hame Ha _no deseaba experimentar, lo cual es un decir, antes lo hizo y salió bien librado, esta vez lo contestó con otro ataque igual de potente, el mismo que ya había utilizado antes, ése que se traga la energía enemiga y la combina con la propia para después hacerlas explotar en el momento más conveniente: cuando lejos de el ente se encuentren, claro está. De nuevo también ocurrió el choque, casi increíble que con tal potencia no salieran estas ráfagas disparadas en aleatorias direcciones, pero como una engullía a la otra, se excusa este detalle.

Goku vio entonces la oportunidad para encargarse del esquivo humanoide. Voló hacia él con rapidez, no quería darle tiempo de reaccionar, aunque terminó por verse en la necesidad de esquivar las esferas de energía, y no _energy ha_, que estos si venían del mundo y de las esferas no se supo nunca ni el nombre, mucho menos el verdadero origen, esferas que el ente luminoso comenzó a lanzar con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra mantenía a Gohan en jaque. No cometió el padre la insensatez de lanzar el mismo ataque que el hijo, pues ya se habrían visto los dos en la misma situación, sino que le lanzó al oponente numerosos _energy ha, _en una frecuencia que al otro no le fue posible contrarrestar. Explotó la energía, cayó El Lumínico, y si no lo siguió Goku para rematarlo, fue porque se distrajo al ver a su hijo jadeando, ojos entrecerrados, ropas desgarradas, como si nada más eso supieran hacer dichas ropas, desgarrarse, y los hilos de sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, más notorios los de la frente, los brazos y el que resbalaba por el labio; la tierra ahora se nutría de nueva sangre con cada gota que caía a ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo —contestaba él; su respiración agitada no se calmaba—. Es muy fuerte y no le hemos causado ningún daño; sólo míralo...

Allá abajo, el ente ya se hallaba de pie y caminaba hacia los super saiyas; no se detuvo hasta encontrarse justo debajo de ellos.

—¿Qué planea ahora? —preguntó el hijo, como si el padre pudiera darle la respuesta, al momento de ver al humanoide levantar sus brazos y dirigir las palmas de sus manos hacia el cielo.

—No lo sé —contestó Goku, percibiendo el repentino temblor y rumor de la tierra—... Pero no dejemos que lo haga¡Ha!

El _energy ha _no llegó a su destinatario, el cual alcanzó a esquivarlo, sino que se estrelló contra el suelo y justo ahí, en el punto de impacto, fue donde la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse.

—¡.¿Qué es eso?.! —se preguntó Gohan.

Cada hendidura emitía un resplandor muy parecido al de quien seguramente las estaba provocando todas, sólo que más potente; parecía que el planeta estuviera hecho de luz blanca y sólo cubierto por una capa terrestre de algunos centímetros de espesor. Por eso temblaba esa minúscula zona de la corteza que sería la válvula de escape para toda esa energía, lo cual no beneficiaba en lo absoluto a los dos super saiyas que justo arriba de esto levitaban. Muévete, le dijo el padre al hijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la luz los envolvía, incontables ráfagas los golpeaban, y si éstas tenían preferencias, entonces gustaban más de hacer daño a los saiyas adultos que a los veteranos; eso explicaría por qué después de la inusual y provocada erupción quedó el hijo más maltrecho que el padre, tanto que el primero ahora era saiya común y el otro pudo conservar el rubio de sus cabellos. Una vez que se halló a sí mismo en el suelo, Gohan supo que ahí no debería quedarse más tiempo, aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos fue demasiado lento: no alcanzaba a despegar la segunda rodilla de la tierra cuando el aborrecible ente ya le propinaba una golpiza. Ese metal ardiente que no perdía su dureza comenzó a ser difícil de esquivar, al ras del suelo Gohan peleaba contra él con los remanentes de sus fuerzas, piernas y brazos, sin escatimar ni poner atención a la cantidad de piel que estaba perdiendo y a otros síntomas del mal que terminó por acabar a Piccolo, como los músculos al descubierto, cada vez más inútiles, cada vez más muertos, y la sangre ansiosa de alimentar una tierra que no conoció nunca la saciedad.

Al padre, que cerca permaneció, se le podría perdonar su nula intromisión, pues del último enfrentamiento entre su hijo y El Lumínico sólo pudo ver el desenlace: un pecho siendo atravesado por el brazo incandescente a la altura del corazón, órgano vital que sin duda estalló. A esto ni siquiera un saiya podría sobrevivir, a menos que siete esferas se reunieran y entre ellas ninguna maldita estuviera, entonces sólo sería cuestión de pedir un deseo al Dragón recién aparecido y asunto resuelto. Cabe mencionar que a la mente de Gohan no acudió pensamiento similar, nadie piensa que será resucitado gracias a las esferas cuando un brazo ardiente le perfora el pecho, la mano de dicho brazo le emerge por la espalda y uno es capaz de percibir el olor nauseabundo de su propia carne achicharrándose. Y menos al momento de retirarse el brazo, terminando de hacer el daño que pudo haber omitido antes, y el esqueleto pierde su firmeza, traicionan las fuerzas, el alma se impacienta y comienza a abandonar el cuerpo. Caso peculiar el de el saiyajin llamado Gohan que, antes de caer al suelo por última vez, con las pocas energías que aún le restaban, miró hacia arriba y estiró el brazo, tendió la mano, como si alguien del cielo hubiera bajado e hiciera lo mismo, mirada hacia abajo, alas extendidas, dejando al enemigo, al padre y a la muerte en segundo plano, Toma mi mano, que yo te sacaré de aquí volando.


	15. Capítulo 15

**15**

¿En dónde te encuentras? En primer lugar, no sabes si aún existes. Tomar su mano fue transportarte lejos y en un instante; recuerdas su desnudez y sus alas desplegadas, no sabías que formaban parte de ella, pero ahora esto es muy claro para ti: no hay mejor modo de bajar del cielo que con la ayuda de dos alas, lo cual convierte a quien sea en un ser angelical con el poder de tomar de la mano a un agonizante y llevarlo arriba, o fuera, porque no sabes si debajo de las nubes que te sirven de suelo se halla tu cuerpo abandonado, una masa de carne que, a pesar de los ataques recibidos, se afianzó a tus huesos para conservar su forma, pero no a ti, que estás aquí, donde la luz todo lo llena y es como el aire que tus pulmones ya dejaron de respirar.

Su sonrisa lo intrigó. Esa misma mañana habían compartido menos palabras de lo habitual, un buenos días y cómo amaneciste mientras ella preparaba el desayuno y, tal vez, nada más; el recuerdo, si de eso se trata, es confuso, se lo ve a través de un cristal empañado. Cuando se despertó, al encontrarla a su lado, sentir el beso cálido en su mejilla y ver como se levantaba como si los relojes no existieran, él no notó nada inusual en su mujer y así todos los pequeños detalles reveladores le pasaron inadvertidos, como ese canturreo inconsciente que de aquella garganta brotaba y terminó por sazonar el desayuno. No fue sino hasta que ella sonrió al estar sentada a la mesa, dejando el bocado suspendido en el aire unos instantes, casi nada, cuando él dedujo que aquella ligereza tenía detrás una razón.

—Algo tienes.

Alas no hay en tu espalda, ni aureola sobre tu cabeza, y ahora piensas que la posibilidad de que te encuentres en el cielo es remota. La decepción aquí y por esa razón, aunque no lo entiendas, carece de sentido; si fueras testigo de lo que ocurre en el auténtico cielo, entonces sería ése el último lugar a dónde el alma quisieras enviar. Recuerda que cuerpo ya no eres, tu carne quedó atrás, pero aún ves, crees escuchar y el tacto pronto volverá, aunque parezca conjuro, es sólo la verdad, o más bien, parte de ella, ya que ni tú ni nadie la conoce por completo. ¿Ya la has visto? No a la verdad, que se es parte de ella, se comprende o tergiversa, pero a la mujer que frente a ti se encuentra, por así decirlo, ya que no está tan cerca si sigues pensando en términos físicos y corporales, a ella sí la puedes ver. ¿La reconoces? Por supuesto. Y también corres. Ella hace lo mismo, huyendo de ti.

Él saiya se halla tendido sobre la humana, ambos desnudos, como ya varias veces se ha visto en el otro mundo y se seguirá viendo allá hasta los días de la Hecatombe. La mujer toma del suelo una hoja y juguetea con ella entre sus dedos mientras siente la respiración cada vez más agitada y los besos de su amado amante, del que dicen, y ella reconoce, es su marido. Roza la piel del saiya con la punta de la hoja, queriéndole provocar unas leves cosquillas, y finalmente la deja caer ahí, donde el cuello termina y empieza la espalda. El miembro masculino, dentro de ella en incompleta erección, comienza a erguirse, no de nuevo, sino por primera vez desde que el acto comenzó. Lo hace lentamente, y le da tiempo a ella de apreciar cómo es que esa hoja en la espalda de su amante de pronto se eleva, seguramente para ir a formar parte de uno de tantos árboles que rodean a la pareja. Después se entera de las gotas de agua que de los charcos y el césped sobre el que se haya tendida comienzan a elevarse hasta desaparecer de vista, primero pocas, luego más. Por su propia piel algunas comienzan a trepar, se despegan de ella sólo para pasarse a la del saiya, convertirse por unos momentos en líneas de agua y por ahí resbalar hasta finalmente desprenderse de ésta, de la tierra y todo cuanto en ella se encuentra. Una sensación cálida entonces la recorre de pies a cabeza, pero no se concentra con la misma intensidad en las varias zonas que tiene su cuerpo, sino que justo ahí, donde su marido se alberga ya con la rigidez suficiente, la sensación se multiplica, cuántas veces, dos, tres, diez, tantas como se pueda, a ella no le importa, siempre que el saiya arda y la encienda como ahora lo hace, todo estará bien, es lo único que piensa en el momento, y él también algo muy parecido, no se engañe nadie, que el éxtasis enfoca y limita el pensamiento a un solo centro y no hay nada de malo en ello, por lo menos no en este caso, pues ambos están de acuerdo y de fondo está el amor mientras tanto olvidado. Más rápido de lo que cualquiera esperaría, el clímax del encuentro termina, pero no se piense que por ello el acto lo hace también: el fuego y la explosión son sustituidos por tensión, urgencia pélvica y orgásmica; hombre saiya y mujer humana muerden los labios y la piel del otro con sus besos, pasan sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno, porque ajeno es aunque crean pertenecerse mutuamente, como si esperaran vivir de nuevo la culminación placentera que ya sucedió y dentro de algunas horas no volverán a experimentar. Él se entretiene con un par de senos que conservan su volumen y no lo perderán hasta que pasen los años y esta mujer, la cual ahora sus manos restriega y sus uñas clava en la espalda de su marido, pase de mujer a niña y de niña al vientre, ciclo que aquí se repetirá probablemente hasta el infinito, pues si una mujer al interior de otra se refugia y ahí desaparece, esta última también tiene a donde ir para terminar su existencia, es sólo concebible de este modo y de ningún otro. Y como todo buen caballero, el saiya, ahora más firme que al principio, y si no se ha entendido lo antes dicho, se aclara, sin morbosa intención, que la firmeza la tiene tanto en la actitud como entre las piernas, ayuda a la mujer a vestirse de nuevo, es ésta la verdadera culminación del acto; primero la ropa interior, ella ya no necesita tener las partes pudendas al descubierto, y nadie entendería realmente por qué el saiya ahora se encarga de cubrírselas, pues al hacerlo, sólo lo asaltan las ansias por verlas de nuevo, quizá por eso le besa con tanta profusión las piernas, el ombligo y las nalgas aún al descubierto gracias al diseño de las prendas, que para eso están hechas. Él da los últimos besos al pecho de la mujer, sabe que en cuestión de nada un sostén del suelo se desprenderá, los senos va a cubrir, ella ya lo abrocha por su espalda y sin que nadie se diera cuenta cómo, el saiya completamente desnudo ya no está. Ahora es ella quien come a mordiscos un pecho que de igual manera se vestirá con ropa empapada como el resto del cuerpo mientras un brazo la aprisiona y esa mano revuelve sus cabellos, la otra no se ve en dónde está, seguramente tocando la carne que haya por tocar e incluso aquella que esté debajo de la ropa interior recién puesta. Ya seco el césped, casi terminada la lluvia en la que nadie reparó hasta ahora, ellos vestidos, casi secos, alborotados cada vez menos, el acto termina y cada cual vuelve a lo suyo; él se aleja caminando de espaldas, no necesita ver por dónde va, lo sabe bien y no puede apartar la vista de su esposa, y ella se queda sentaba en medio de los árboles, viendo cómo algunas gotas de agua todavía vuelan hacia el cielo. Al abrirse la mano de la mujer, la última de todas ellas se libera.

Miras las nubes en el suelo, miras el azul del cielo. Estiras tu brazo, esperando con ello alcanzar una de sus manos. La fatiga ya no es uno de tus padecimientos, recuérdalo, no te sorprenda haber corrido todo este tramo y seguir haciéndolo sin problema que, aunque tu condición era buena, tendrías tus pulmones trabajando más de lo normal, igual a tu corazón que ya reventó, no aquí sino allá abajo, y entonces todo ese sentir físico te invadiría y no solamente las ansias propias de un alma que espera entrar en contacto con otra. Corre y no te detengas, te dice, pero no la escuchas, Si tras de mí has de irte eternamente, hazlo sin dudar, cualquier cosa será mejor que permanecer aquí, ahora lo entiendo, y cuando pase tu confusión, lo harás también. Y cuando menos lo esperaste, dejó que tomaras su mano, como antes lo había hecho, sólo que ahora no tiene alas, no está desnuda, viste de blanco y no sabes si eso significa algo, mas no te importan otras cosas que no sean sus cabellos alborotados por la carrera, esa mano que ahora ya no te suelta y el azul de los ojos que te miran con verdadero amor, concepto impreciso para el cual ya tienes una definición; no te das cuenta que tus ojos la ven igual, pues sólo las almas, una vez liberadas del estorbo corporal, podrían compartir una mirada de tal profundidad.

De nuevo esa sonrisa. Con ella aceptó ocultar algo que, sin duda, era de la incumbencia del marido. Guardó silencio unos momentos más, queriendo con ello aumentar la expectación del saiya por la respuesta de la cuestión antes planteada. "Algo tienes" y ella contestó, burlona, cómplice a la vez:

—No. Me dejaste a alguien adentro.

De las nubes emergen. Parecieran ser dragones de luz y pronto se contarán por centenares. Tú no puedes ni quieres saberlo, sólo tienes ojos para ella. No temas: ya estamos cerca, te dice aunque oídos ya no tienes, Lo sé, lo presiento y lo deseo, nuestro destino será diferente. Esos haces de luz vuelan cerca, como si pretendieran amenazarte con su presencia, No hay escapatoria posible, te dicen, No existe la prudente rebeldía, insisten, No hay senderos por transitar, de Él, huellas indelebles en todos hallarán, advierten. Es cuando te percatas de una presencia más, aparte de la tuya, la de ella, y la de los cientos de luces que alrededor de ambos vuelan. Va justo detrás de ti, corriendo del mismo modo, y cuando la sientes lo suficientemente cerca, hacia atrás volteas, estiras el brazo que antes tenías libre y sólo esperas que ella tome tu mano. Corre, pequeña, corre, y lo hace, con una voluntad más fuerte que la mostrada en vida, como si de ello dependiera todo lo que ya ha perdido. Y al fin, los tres unidos por sus manos, en realidad por sus almas, recuerda que estos cuerpos que ahora ves son sólo producto de la nostalgia que siente el espíritu por los auténticos, por la carne y el hueso que ahora de nada sirven, van juntos por un camino y hacia un destino sin definir, desde ahora será así. Salvos serán si nada los detiene jamás.


	16. Capítulo 16

**16**

Como si aquella mano invisible que Gohan parecía querer alcanzar se desvaneciera y su cuerpo no tomara —sería su alma la elegida acaso—, cayó el cadáver a un suelo cuya sed permanecería aún después de beberse toda la sangre del hijo, y el padre, sin tardanza ni preocupación alguna por la medida de las consecuencias, tomó con sus brazos los frescos restos de su primogénito, sintiendo subirle por el esófago una sensación repugnante que a cualquier ser vivo consciente de serlo que la experimentara le haría pensar que está a punto de vaciársele el estómago, mas, en este caso, los que derramaron su contenido fueron los lagrimales.

—¡Gohan! Gohan, no —decía Goku, tal vez creyendo que esos oídos desprovistos de vida aún lo podían escuchar—... Esto es... demasiado.

Apretó los párpados, ya no quería ver el cuerpo, a su contrincante, ni siquiera a sí mismo; hubiera presentado su renuncia de haberle sido posible tal cosa, Ya no quiero presenciar todo esto, habría dicho, y en otro lugar, otro tiempo, hubiera abierto los párpados y encontrado que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla, Deseo que los muertos revivan, podía decir todavía, en la balanza se hallaba el acertijo detrás de la esfera con una sola estrella y la capacidad del Kamisama para descifrarlo; mientras tanto, Goku no tenía alternativa.

—Te haré pagar esto... —le dijo a un adversario al que decirle cualquier cosa resultaba inútil, por lo cual no pronunció otra palabra mientras se ponía de pie.

Dolorosa determinación, dejar de lamentarse abrazando el cuerpo del recién difunto para continuar con el combate, dónde queda el desahogo y la expresión del sufrimiento, se deja para después, siempre habrá tiempo para llorar y sólo un poco para afligirse delante del muerto, mas la oportunidad de enfrentar al Lumínico, por lo general, se da una sola vez en la vida: la última, y el padre, que hijos ya no tenía, parecía entender esto de modo suficiente, tanto que usaría otra de sus emociones a su favor: la furia, que ésta, en el combate, puede ser un arma muy efectiva, infalible energizante y justificación suficiente en muchos de los casos y no hace falta decir, pero se dice, que éste era uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es...esto?

Se vio obligado a hincarse y poner una mano en el suelo, como si un buen golpe le hubiera sido enterrado en el abdomen, mas no era su adversario el causante de aquella sensación perturbadora, al menos eso se deduce, pues en esos momentos no presentaba el ente movimiento alguno. ¿Serían aquellos seres recién aparecidos los responsables? Al igual que El Lumínico, estaban hechos de luz; la diferencia radicaba en su número, el ente era uno, ellos eran muchos, y su naturaleza fugaz, ya que así como estaban un segundo desaparecían al siguiente. En los breves instantes en los que se dejaban ver, representaban todos alguna dramatización: el blandir de la espada; combates cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque obvio fue que cuerpo no eran; un beso de despedida, por ende, el último que se daba la pareja; el mismo acto del amor, en realidad del deber reproductivo y el disfrute corporal; una huida desesperada, ya fuera corriendo, volando o el cuerpo arrastrando; la lucha inútil y el momento de la muerte, unos imploraban y morían, otros se resistían y el resultado era el mismo, y a otro más el cuello se le torció en una media vuelta antes de que cayera al suelo y se esfumara, notable coincidencia, si eso es lo que fue.

—¡Basta!

El aumento de ki parecía ocurrir en contra de su voluntad, como si el esfuerzo efectuado por el saiya hubiera tenido como objeto frenar la transformación para entonces ya casi terminada. Si se ha de describir el cambio ocurrido después del resquebrajamiento de una minúscula parte de la superficie terrestre y de la aparición de un aura dorada envolviendo a Goku, la cual parecía causarle dolor, se supone esto último por la magnitud de los alaridos proferidos, entonces se dirá que el cabello del único ser vivo que lo posee en la escena descrita se tiñó de rubio platino, las iris del saiya se iluminaron en un resplandor dorado y de color blanco se volvieron sus ropas, las cuales fueron capaces de resistir la manifestación de energía antes mencionada para seguir vistiendo a Goku.

—¿Qué me sucede? —se preguntó Goku al momento de abrir los ojos y comenzar a ponerse de pie, mientras se percataba del aura luminosa aún presente que lo rodeaba y el torrente vivificador que le corría por las venas.

Se quedó perplejo al ver a aquellos seres carentes de ki, ahí todavía. Ya no manifestaban drama o evanescencia alguna, sólo permanecían de pie, mirándolo, acaso estarían dotados de la capacidad para percibirlo por medio de la visión o algo parecido que requiriera apuntar el rostro hacia él. Quiénes son, ni siquiera pensó preguntarlo, De dónde vienen, supuso que nunca lo sabría, Qué quieren, he ahí la verdadera cuestión, pues de las dos anteriores, si bien nunca se supo la respuesta, se pueden hacer aproximadas suposiciones. La escalofriante luminosidad de los entes camufló al único asesino entre todos ellos, así como al inicio de todo este embrollo lo había hecho un derroche de energía al que llamaban Kame Hame Ha, y cuando el Lumínico hizo su aparición frente al saiya, lo atacó con sus puños y le impidió reaccionar oportunamente; recuérdese que uno de los sentidos más desarrollados del saiya de nada le había servido hasta ahora, y dependía éste de la vista, el oído y de los restantes para lidiar con el enemigo, y si alguien no comprende la desventaja que representaba esto, entonces le quedará todo muy claro cuando cierre los párpados y así los mantenga hasta que sufra un percance que lo obligue a abrirlos de nuevo, si le es posible hacerlo. En el caso de Goku no lo fue: era incapaz de salir de su ceguera extra-sensorial. A pesar de esto, y de su tardía reacción, bien librado salió de aquella embestida, ayudado quizá por su nivel recién obtenido, al que ningún número le fue o será asignado, y la repentina desaparición de los seres desconcertantes; el primero lo dotaba de un aura poderosa, capaz de quitarle de encima al humanoide con sólo expandirla, y la segunda, que no duraría mucho, le permitió centrar su atención en el combate, lo cual es un decir: el padre no olvidaba que cerca yacía el cuerpo sin alma de su hijo, y como tigre lo defendía del carroñero que insistía en pelear ahí mismo; no deseaba Goku verle más heridas a Gohan, ni aunque fueran accidentales o posteriores a la muerte, y a fuerza de puños y patadas alejó al ente luminoso del lugar, alrededor de doscientos pasos, cuántas veces lo estrelló contra el suelo, las suficientes para demostrarle a su adversario que en esta ocasión cualquiera podría ser el resultado del enfrentamiento.

—Kame... Hame... Ha! —dijo Goku, y el efecto de sus palabras no se hizo esperar.

Tampoco la reacción del contrincante. Usando una habilidad desconocida para cualquiera en el planeta, corrió el humanoide a través del ataque lanzado en su contra, como si se tratara éste de un holograma, y cuando estuvo bastante cerca, con el pie quiso golpear la mejilla del saiya, mas al ver su intento frustrado y aprendiendo que el mismo truco no funciona dos veces, aunque se trate de individuos distintos, basta con que sea la misma historia para que la lección sea válida, se abalanzó el ente contra su rival con la intención de penetrar el aura que protegía a Goku, y ya que era ésta una especie de viento y resplandor provenientes del _ki_, y no un campo de fuerza diseñado para evitar la invasión del propio espacio, vio entonces el aberrante que sus esfuerzos de ningún modo eran en vano: hacía contacto con sus puños en aquella piel que deseaba fastidiar, como a todo lo que debajo de ésta se encontrara. Entonces fue abatido por una lluvia de _energy ha,_ y de nuevo dejó un surco en el suelo antes de volver a levantarse. Intentó cegar al saiya con un resplandor, así como lo había hecho con el nameku, pero fue inútil, acaso el dorado de los ojos le sirviera a Goku de protección contra cualquier deslumbramiento; parecía El Lumínico carecer de una buena memoria y la voluntad para aprender de sus propios errores, pues necesitaba con urgencia una nueva estrategia si quería obtener la victoria o, por lo menos, conservar la existencia.

—¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Goku, en un tono sarcástico que le era propio en los combates, acentuado por su nuevo poder, el cual, así como le envolvía el cuerpo, se adentraba en su mente— Deberías tenerlo...

Al momento de haber dicho eso último, el saiya creó sobre la palma de su mano una muy pequeña esfera de energía, pero de luminosidad tan potente, que era indudable su gran densidad, mucho mayor que la de cualquier _energy ha_. La exhibió unos momentos, como si no hubiera tenido prisa por terminar aquel encuentro y de antemano se supiera vencedor, no importaba entonces en qué momento lanzara la esfera contra el enemigo: daría en el blanco, sin importar qué, y más si dicho blanco permanecía inmóvil como hasta entonces, sin que quedara claro si este era un gesto de resignación o de reto por parte del Lumínico. Aún así la lanzó, nada más hubo por hacer que esperar el término de la explosión ocasionada por la esfera cuando alcanzó su objetivo.

—Ya me cansé de esto...

Dichas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por el saiya que, una vez desvanecida la nube de polvo y al ver al humanoide de pie e ileso, como se lo había visto la mayor parte del tiempo hasta ese momento, decidió que ya estaba harto de un ente asesino que era capaz de mantener impunes todos sus crímenes y resistir cuanto ataque se le dirigiera, mas no tuvo tiempo de seguir con estas reflexiones y emocionales determinaciones: su contrincante ya iba en camino y no era larga la distancia que los separaba ni demasiados los segundos que el ente tardaría en recorrerla volando a aquella velocidad. El padre decidió que la ocasión no era otra sino la derrota del Lumínico (aunque, como se sabe, por ese nombre no lo conocía nadie), por eso no trató de postergarla más tiempo y hasta se podría decir que aceptó de buen grado el intercambio de golpes; cabe aclarar que a esto último se lo llama así porque generalmente cada contendiente procura la reciprocidad, es decir, asestarle al otro un puñetazo como mínimo por cada uno que se reciba, saliendo unos más beneficiados que otros gracias a la generosidad mostrada por muchos que no tienen reparo en dar de más; al parecer eso pretendía hacer el humanoide: más frenético que antes, se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Goku, logrando traspasar en repetidas ocasiones el aura luminosa que protegía al saiya y llevando el combate a nuevas alturas, en sentido figurado y literal, pues ahora los pies de ambos estaban lejos de la tierra, así como de los cuerpos del hijo y el maestro, por lo que la caída sería más prolongada si alguno de los dos desfallecía esta vez. Un puño viajando hacia el rostro con fuerza y velocidad incontenible, se dobla el cuello, más no se rompe y la piel en su lugar se mantiene; la rodilla hundiéndose en ese estómago, se tuerce el enemigo, no se sabe si en realidad ha sido lastimado; el golpe que falla su objetivo y otro que es detenido; así podría continuar, en tiempo presente aunque todo esto ya ocurrió, la enumeración de movimientos que en la práctica siempre sucedieron más rápido de lo que podían ser descritos, y a final de cuentas lo que importaba era el resultado, quién seguiría peleando y cuál iba a ser el próximo ataque, eso al menos para los espectadores, si alguna vez los hubo y a pesar de las emociones experimentadas por ellos al presenciar todo esto, ya que para los combatientes cualquier falla podía significar la derrota, máxima cuya validez era dudosa en el caso de El Lumínico, mas no para Goku, quien cuidaba cada uno de sus parpadeos, sobre todo porque no había podido provocarle al enemigo un daño visible o suficiente para que éste viera reducidas sus fuerzas. Él, por el contrario, comenzaba a tener dificultades para mantener el dorado de sus cabellos, pues esa transformación, que antes lo había hecho sentir lleno de energía, ahora parecía consumírsela como el fuego lo hace con la hierba seca, detalle en el que reparó una vez que se apartó a prudente distancia para poner los dos pies sobre la tierra mientras el humanoide actuaba de igual manera, como si ambos buscaran retarse mutuamente y de nuevo con la inmovilidad.

—¡Diablos!

Más pronto de lo que cualquiera en el lugar del saiyajin hubiera deseado, volvió el ente luminoso al ataque, esta vez usando la carrera, y no el vuelo, como medio para encontrarse con su rival. Cuántas veces se repetirá esto, se preguntó Goku, temiendo, en contra de lo acostumbrado, caer derrotado frente a un rival que parecía ignorar por completo la experiencia del agotamiento y que ahora en una de sus manos creaba una esfera luminosa cuyo objetivo era más que obvio, Pero no moriré hasta que seas eliminado, se prometió el saiya, y entonces vio de nuevo a esos seres sin rostro ni nombre, pero de número y luz suficientes para ocultar entre ellos al Lumínico. Se paralizó ante la repentina aparición, y supo que ya era tarde para evitar el ataque del contrario, y justo cuando se creyó perdido, observó un resplandor más, los seres provenientes de otros mundos ya no estaban allí, y el ente era lanzado lejos y se estrellaba contra la tierra, no siendo nada de lo anterior la razón del momentáneo alivio que sintió el saiya, pues de seguro el ente antropomorfo se levantaría de nuevo y aquellos seres seguirían al asecho; el verdadero motivo fue la aparición del sujeto que había derribado al humanoide y que ahora le dirigía una sonrisa que el sarcasmo convertía en asimétrica.

—Parece que no puedes hacer nada tú solo, Kakarotto —dijo el otro saiya.

A pesar de su aparente desenfado, el recién llegado arqueó las cejas al momento de notar la inusual apariencia de su aliado, un gesto claro que delató su sorpresa, aunque de modo fugaz, pues luego volteó a donde se hallaba el enemigo para encontrarse con que éste ya se había incorporado. Goku no contestó el saludo, ni pensó tampoco en comunicarle la terrible noticia, Mi hijo y Piccolo han muerto, eso seguramente ya lo sabía, porque si un saiya percibe un ki que se apaga, entonces lo más probable es que suponga que alguien ha perdido la vida. Además, no tuvo tiempo, El Lumínico emprendió la retirada sin previo aviso, volando con urgencia hacia La Capital del Oeste, como si fuera víctima súbita del pánico y se viera a sí mismo totalmente perdido ante los dos saiyas, quienes no tuvieron otra opción que ir tras él, dejando en el abandono los cadáveres de Gohan y Piccolo, que a fin de cuentas, cuerpos eran y nada más, y siete esferas podrían posteriormente solucionar todo el dilema.

—¡No escaparás, sabandija!

Volaban los tres con la misma intensidad, por lo que los saiyas no podían darle alcance al ente, y Vegeta, aún incrédulo y ofendido por la cobardía del adversario, le lanzó a este varios _energy ha _en el trayecto hacia la capital. La distancia era considerable, mas para estos guerreros fue sólo cuestión de segundos llegar a la ciudad, situación que preocupó a Goku sobremanera: pensó en la cantidad de personas que ahí se encontraban, algunas caminando y conduciendo sus automóviles en las calles iluminadas por luces artificiales, otras en el interior de las construcciones continuando sus actividades como quien tiene todos los años por delante y cuya vida no está a punto de terminar, y otras más interrumpiendo aquello que los entretenía para preguntarse quiénes eran esos seres dotados con la extraordinaria capacidad de volar que ahora recorrían las calles de la ciudad en un zumbido que desplazaba el aire y hacía temblar algunos cristales en los edificios; muchas de esas personas él las jamás iba a conocer ni vería siquiera, otras tantas nunca le habían dado el reconocimiento que él merecía, cegadas todas por la caja tonta, mas no dejaba de tomarlas en cuenta; fue por eso que, cuando vio que Vegeta se disponía a lanzarle al ente otro _energy ha, _estando ellos en pleno vuelo por las calles de la ciudad y tomando en cuenta que el humanoide había esquivado todos los ataques anteriores desde que se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban ahora, decidió embestir a su compañero y desviarle el brazo de tal modo que la esfera de energía se dirigiera al infinito y ellos dos se estrellaran contra la el ventanal más próximo, siendo el saldo de esta acción unos cuantos cristales rotos, una pared destruida y algunas personas perdiendo el control de sus autos al frenar o esquivar a los dos saiyas para no atropellarlos, pues cayeron estos en medio de una calle de doble sentido, mas como a la vista no hubo ningún muerto y los habría habido por decenas si Vegeta fallaba en su intento por atacar al ente, Goku se permitió sentir un poco de alivio.

—¡Eres un verdadero imbécil, Kakarotto! —vociferó Vegeta, mientras se quitaba de encima al otro y se erguía.

—¡Y tú...! —iba a contestarle el improperio con un insulto menor, uno de esos que a Vegeta, en otras circunstancias, lo hubieran hecho burlarse, pero se contuvo, acaso la vergüenza le había ganado al verse ahora como el centro de atención de toda la gente alrededor— ¿No pensaste en todos ellos?

Vegeta se quedó mudo; sólo a través de su mirada expresaba toda su frustración. Ninguna importancia le daba a los rostros de sorpresa y conmoción que lo rodeaban, y sólo volteó hacia ambos lados buscando a aquel que había huido exitosamente gracias a la intervención de Kakarotto. Entonces a la mente le vino uno de esos recuerdo que se hacen presentes en el momento justo, como si pretendieran despertar nuestra conciencia para que ésta nos remuerda desde lo más profundo, Si a ti los demás no te interesan, entonces cómo puedo saber yo que en realidad te importo, dijo ella, Lo sabes porque yo te lo digo, eres importante para mí, contestó él, Pero matar miles de inocentes no te viene ni te va, Y miles más mataría por ti, No me halagas, sólo me asustas, Qué puedo yo hacer, Cuando en tus manos tengas vidas de seres humanos comunes y corrientes, recuerda que la mía es como cualquiera de ellas y la piedad que yo te pido ahora es la misma que tú rogarías por mí, Cómo lo sabes, De rodillas lo harías, estoy segura. Después recordó el cadáver de su hijo y la expresión de dolor que había en ese rostro, como si su sufrimiento perdurara aún después de la muerte; y también la sonrisa de la pequeña cuyos ojos eran del mismo azul que los de la madre.

—No quería dejarlo escapar... Ahora ese maldito asesino está suelto otra vez y todo gracias a ti.

Entonces, antes de que Goku pudiera decir cualquier cosa ante tal reproche, el aura que lo envolvía desapareció de repente y sus cabellos volvieron a oscurecerse. Y así como él se había apagado, lo hicieron de súbito todas las luces en la ciudad.


	17. Capítulo 17

**17**

Cuando las luces comenzaron a fallar, la de los cabellos azules presintió que algo no andaba bien, y no pensó en corrientes eléctricas, sino en aquella ocasión cuando se encontraba frente al espejo del baño en compañía de su ahora difunta amiga Pan, cuya mandíbula no se encontró en ninguna parte, por más que aquellos hombres buscaron debajo de las mesas y en el piso del café. Bra no fue testigo en el momento pero lo supo: se la había llevado El Ave, y ahora sólo podía imaginar qué había hecho con ella después; ya podía ver al águila dejando caer el hueso con algunos molares todavía implantados y al hombre vestido de blanco extendiendo la mano, sonriendo debajo del manto que cubría su rostro.

A pesar de las advertencias de su madre, y de los códigos restringiendo la entrada, Bra se las había arreglado para visitar la morgue en una ocasión. Fue cuando se enteró de la mandíbula ausente y la lengua colgante de Pan, los dientes que en la boca de Videl ya no estaban, la piel arrancada de Trunks, el cuello de Goten aun torcido hacia un lado, y la mortuoria desnudez de todos ellos. Lloró, no se entrará en la detallada descripción de la lágrimas, simplemente se sintió más vulnerable que nunca, capaz de terminar sumergida dentro de un cilindro lleno de líquido azul hasta el día de las resurrecciones, si tal evento se presentaba, acaso podría conservarse entera con un poco de suerte, por así decirlo, pues aquellos cadáveres entre los que se encontraba obviamente no la habían tenido, del cuerpo de Uub sólo quedó un charco de sangre y, aunque ella no lo supo nunca, para ese entonces Piccolo ya había perdido la cabeza y Gohan el corazón, de qué privilegios gozaba ella para que el enemigo tuviera la increíble consideración de conservarla intacta, mejor ni pensarlo, todo puede ser un engaño, y el día menos pensado las luces del techo parpadean de nuevo, se rinden, todo queda a oscuras y se desploma tu ilógica certeza de que permanecerás con vida un día más.

¿Qué hacías después de la media noche caminando por los pasillos de la corporación? No era una de tus costumbres, pequeña, lo que sucedía era que tu problema de insomnio iba de mal en peor. Primero fueron las pesadillas, las cuales aparecieron desde el día en que no volviste a ver a Goten y empeoraron desde la desaparición de Uub, cuando en tus sueños ya veías esa marea de gaviotas putrefactas flotando sobre el mar; luego, una vez muerta tu amiga, fue el terror que te causaba la idea de dormir en tu habitación: la ventana por la que Pan se había asomado alguna vez esperando que los chicos llegaran en su coche para llevarlas a jamás se supo dónde y quién sabe con qué intenciones, era la misma por la que El Ave podría irrumpir mientras dormías, entonces no sería una pesadilla la que te iba a despertar en medio de la noche, sino la terrible noticia de que ya no te quedaba ningún diente.

Fue un miedo muy parecido el que la hizo correr al laboratorio de armas, que enseguida estaba y a pesar de la oscuridad, porque estuvo segura de que la falla en las luces sólo podía deberse a una abominable presencia, Sea quien sea, viene por mí, pensó, esperable deducción, pues hasta el momento, las dos apariciones que había tenido oportunidad de presenciar comenzaron igual, con una irregularidad en la energía eléctrica, y en ninguna ocasión alguno de los entes se había manifestado en vano, siempre hubo cadáveres, o al menos un indicio de ellos, y Bra no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que su caso sería la excepción. Se sintió patética cuando entre sus manos tomó una pistola cuyo alto calibre y gran potencia en cada una de sus balas podría no servirle para nada si el aparecido era el aquel monje blanco que con sólo desearlo había hecho a Uub esfumarse.

Salió al pasillo de nuevo, con el arma ya cargada, y al voltear a ambos lados, no tuvo que pensar mucho para decidir en qué dirección correr, a la derecha, por supuesto, hacia dónde está la puerta que divide la sección, puesto que por la izquierda venía acercándose un resplandor y la chica no tenía interés en averiguar qué lo estaba causando. Pero no pudo abrir el acceso por más que forcejeó, así de inconveniente había sido el diseño de las puertas, que en el apagón unas podían abrirse manualmente y otras, las que habrían permitido a muchos prolongar su existencia, como pareció ser en el caso de Bra, se hallaban herméticas, y sin corriente se rehusarían a permitir el paso de cualquier persona, no importaba que fuera ésta la hermana del difunto Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, ni tampoco se interesarían por el valor en efectivo de las tarjetas de plástico que ella hubiera acumulado, ignorarían toda su lindura y no iban a escuchar sus lamentos. Cerradas estaban y punto, gran obstáculo para la chica que ahora dependía de la suerte y el arma que no estaba segura cómo utilizar, por ser ésta diferente a un simple rifle de dardos somníferos. Fue entonces cuando apareció, en un vuelo que pronto se volvió violento, aquella bestia alada que tenía por costumbre atacar a sus víctimas justo ahí, de donde provenían los alaridos. Pan, esto va por ti, tuvo tiempo de pensar la chica, y jaló el gatillo. El arma saltó de sus dedos y cayó al suelo, al igual que ella, aturdida por el repentino impacto retumbante y el temor de perder el maxilar inferior si fallaba su puntería o en caso de que ésta última no sirviera de nada a fin de cuentas. Para su gran sorpresa, se hallaba El Ave completamente abatida, y aunque ni una sola pluma había perdido, cualquiera habría pensado que del piso ya no se levantaría; ya sólo aleteaba en un estertor, preludio de su muerte, si era posible tal situación. Pero los nervios de Bra de nuevo le hicieron sentir una descarga, pues el cuerpo del águila comenzaba a emanar una especie de fluido luminoso, cuyo estado no era propio de un líquido ni de un gas, era tal vez un punto intermedio y seguramente un estado físico de altas temperaturas ya que el aire se contagiaba del calor, a la chica le sudaba la frente por eso y debido al esfuerzo que hizo al intentar abrir esa puerta que seguía negándose a pesar de las apremiantes circunstancias. El fluido no se detuvo, serpenteaban sus ramas por el suelo y el aire, cada vez más cerca; Bra dedujo que aquello sería peor que morir en la hoguera, devorada por las llamas. Así fue, y aunque conservó su dentadura, la hizo rechinar hasta el último momento.

* * *

Sólo quedó la luz de las estrellas que las nubes dejaban al descubierto: incluso los automóviles dejaron de funcionar de un momento a otro y se apagaron sus faros; el derrape de llantas y los choques vinieron entonces como consecuencia, milagrosamente ningún incendio, pero se oyeron los gritos y las carreras de aquellos que se percataron del peligro que por unos segundos significó estar parado en una banqueta, ya que ni los más eficaces frenos son capaces de evitar un choque si están en manos de un conductor estupefacto, menos en aquellos autos que ni siquiera tocaban el suelo y ahora contra éste terminaban estrellándose. No faltaron tampoco los que buscaron algún provecho en medio de la conmoción a oscuras: cristalazos y saqueos comenzaron a ser otra amenaza para los honestos ciudadanos, inocentes todos ellos; por lo menos, en cada catástrofe que alguna vez hubo, así se presumieron. Los saiyas, que antes habían llamado la atención de todos los que vieron cómo caían en medio del pavimento, ahora eran ignorados por completo. 

—Kakarotto...

El otro no contestaba, seguía acuclillado y tal parecía que regresar a su nivel normal tan rápido lo había aturdido.

—Diablos, dime que no has enloquecido igual que toda esta gente.

—Estoy bien —decía, levantándose—... ¿pero qué sucede?

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo?

—Mira eso... Ahí.

No señaló nada, ni le importó ya su aura perdida; en vez de eso se dispuso a volar seguido por su compañero, sólo que a una menor velocidad que la anterior, como si en esta ocasión ambos pretendieran llegar a su objetivo con el mayor sigilo posible. Allá en lo alto, entre las nubes y la Capital, y sobre el centro de ésta, se hallaba aquel brillo que parecía la luz de un faro a distancia apuntando directamente al observador. Conforme estuvieron más cerca, el resplandor perdía intensidad, la figura detrás se iba revelando y La Muerte, que uñas no tenía, caso contrario se las habría arrancado a mordidas, sin duda, era cada vez presa de una mayor mortificación, Qué podrán hacer ustedes por mi causa, se lamentaba, si yo no podré hacer nada por sus almas, y prefirió desviar la mirada, y aunque La Auténtica Puerta del Cielo y el Infierno ojos no poseía, siempre que la Vida estuviera a punto de perder un hijo, allí estaría ella presente, en espera de que cuerpo y alma dejaran de ser uno sólo, para desechar el primero y conducir a la segunda a su destino final, en las ocasiones en que el espíritu existía; pero ahora, incapaz de llevar a cabo su deber, volteaba hacia otro lado, como si eso fuera suficiente para no enterarse de lo que sucedería; hubiera querido estar en otro mundo, uno sin invasores, como ella los llamaba, donde fuera por siempre La Más Temida, el paso decisivo entre lo que uno es y lo que por siempre será.

Una vez que los saiyas estuvieron a pocos metros de distancia, la luminosidad de aquel individuo había desparecido, sólo su blanco manto resplandecía ahora como si sobre éste cayera la luz del mediodía y se ondeaba al son de un viento calmo que allá arriba era un aliento helado. Durante algunos momentos que parecieron prolongarse más de lo debido, nadie pronunció una sola palabra; Él se halló sumergido en su acostumbrado mutismo, hombre de pocas palabras al fin y al cabo, y los saiyas, intrigados por la presencia del misterioso monje al que nunca antes habían visto.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Vegeta, frunciendo el ceño.

El individuo calló unos segundos más, como si no hubiera escuchado al saiya, el cual, al igual que su compañero, notó que los latidos de su corazón de pronto se aceleraban, tal vez la causa era la impaciencia por escuchar la respuesta.

—Yo soy... Nada será —sentenció El Hombre de Blanco.

* * *

Ya había pasado la medianoche y Bulma seguía sin preocuparse por la hora marcada en el reloj ni por el sueño reparador que le hacía tanta falta. Aunque la esfera de una sola estrella ya no estaba en la corporación y no podían hacérsele más estudios, los datos recopilados durante esas veinticuatro horas, en las que prácticamente la mujer no había pegado las pestañas por más de dos segundos, ofrecían información suficiente para poder trabajar con ellos todavía. Y después de presionar mil veces las mismas teclas, Bulma había llegado a una insólita conclusión, sin estar segura de que fuera producto de un acertado raciocinio o un disparate provocado por la cafeína acumulada en su cabeza: el enemigo no había alterado la esfera de _ninguna _manera. Tal vez ya era momento de irse a la cama, pero mañana mismo, a primera hora, se pondría en contacto con Piccolo, o con quien fuera para compartirle sus sospechas; tal vez iría ella misma con las seis esferas al Templo Sagrado para convencer a Dendé de que podrían unir las siete sin ningún problema, llamar a Shen Long y pedirle que desapareciera a esos seres aborrecibles de este mundo, y que al diablo se fuera el orgullo de Vegeta, quien como siempre, estaba seguro de poder derrotar al enemigo con sus propias manos. De pronto, sintió una opresión en el pecho, un mal presentimiento y no un síntoma de enfermedad, de seguro, e impulsada por el temor de que algo terrible ocurriera, decidió que era absurdo esperar hasta el día siguiente para realizar un acto que podría evitar la muerte de alguien más durante las horas en las que ella tardara en despertar. Antes de que pudiera levantarse para comenzar a poner en marcha su improvisado plan, sonó su teléfono celular y, como si cualquier simple llamada tuviera prioridad sobre el destino de aquel mundo, contestó: 

—¿Hola?

—¿_Dra. Brief?_

_—_Sí, ella habla.

—_La llamo desde la sección B-3. Normalmente no la interrumpiría, pero sé que esto es importante para usted._

—¿Qué sucede?

—_Doctora... algo le ocurrió a las esferas del dragón y nadie sabe cómo pasó. Nos preguntábamos si sería un cambio normal, usted sabe, por su naturaleza que al parecer es tan "especial". Pero, aún así, es demasiado extraño para que... ¿Doctora?_._ ¿Sigue usted ahí?_

Por supuesto que no. Al escuchar la palabra "esferas" Bulma había soltado el teléfono por acción de sus reflejos y, habiendo aventado los zapatos de tacón, ahora corría descalza por los pasillos y escaleras abajo como si aún pudiera evitar la transformación sufrida por aquellos objetos en los que había puesto todas sus esperanzas. Se reprochó a si misma, en medio de aquella carrera, no haber tenido la osadía de invocar a Shen Long ella misma cuando tuvo la oportunidad y supuso que su último mal presentimiento se debió a que ya sería demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Qué pasó, preguntaba, A un lado, gritó, cuando no le contestaron, y entró a la cámara donde estaban las esferas, a pesar de traer anudada la garganta de sólo pensar con lo que ahí podría encontrarse. No, dijo varias veces, momentos antes del apagón. Después, sólo se iba a escuchar el llanto de una mujer a la que sólo le quedaría esperar un milagro.

* * *

Entre sus dos manos casi juntas apareció el intenso resplandor. ¿Cómo evitaste las decenas de esferas luminosas que de ahí brotaron? Ni tu mismo lo supiste, Goku. Una de ellas si alcanzó a golpearte y acá abajo en el suelo te encuentras tratando de levantarte lo más rápido posible a pesar de que tus músculos no responden como debieran; sólo esperas no tener un agujero en el abdomen, ahí donde pones tus manos. Entran a tus oídos los gritos de aquellos que concientes están del desastre ocasionado por el ataque del Hombre de Blanco, pero te dedicas a correr al estar muy aturdido para volar, porque al voltear hacia arriba y a pesar de la oscuridad, ves que este edificio aquí cerca se derrumba y no es momento éste para que todas esas toneladas te caigan encima, por más resistente que seas. Pronto sientes debajo de tus pies el temblor del pavimento. Lo esquivaste justo a tiempo. Sabes que otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y ahora aplastado tienen el cráneo. Más gritos. Continúas corriendo y en el camino a quién sabe dónde tropiezas y derribas a alguien que te insulta. No importa, supones que no es momento para disculpas y sigues adelante, o más bien, hacia arriba, pues ya estás volando, saliste del trance que te lo impedía, tu abdomen se haya intacto y sólo la piel ha sido herida pero no sangra. Inútil sería seguir allá abajo cuando es aquí arriba dónde se encuentra suspendido en el aire el monje vestido de blanco. Te concentras y expandes tu ki. Ahora eres un super saiyajin que posee luz propia y notas que tu compañero lo es de igual manera, Big Bang Attack, escuchas que grita y ves que la energía lanzada es devuelta cuando el enemigo extiende su brazo hacia ella y abre la mano. No te quedas mirando mientras Vegeta esquiva el ataque que él mismo había arrojado: te abalanzas contra el monje y piensas abatirlo con tus puños. Te estrellas contra una pared que tan impenetrable es como invisible al momento de lanzar el primer golpe y te cercioras de su presencia cuando ni siquiera tus piernas son capaces de pasar a través de ella. Se ilumina la palma de tu adversario y después del resplandor todo se vuelve oscuro para ti. Caes de nuevo pero te elevas a medio camino para evitar el suelo. Tu respiración se agita cuando te percatas de que ahora tu ceguera es doble porque no puedes percibir por ningún medio al enemigo y sólo escuchas que Vegeta intenta lo mismo que tú hace unos momentos. Piensas que no ha tenido éxito ya que profiere algunas maldiciones que te resultan muy familiares pero que sólo logran inquietarte más. Tal vez es momento de perder las cejas y que tu cabello llegue hasta los tobillos pues no hay necesidad de esperar a que la situación se ponga peor para luchar al máximo: presientes que es ésta una oportunidad única para vencer a quien parece dirigir la catástrofe y la serie de asesinatos en los últimos días. Para tu sorpresa y alivio, tus ojos vuelven a ver una vez que alcanzas el tercer nivel de super saiya. Te lanzas de nuevo contra tu adversario pero éste se desvanece de repente una vez que llegas a él sólo para aparecer de nuevo detrás de ti. Muy tarde te enteras de esto y una ráfaga de energía y luz te quema y estrella contra la pared de un edificio en la que te hundes y de la cual te desprendes para caer al suelo inevitablemente y antes piensas que escuchar una maldición de la boca de Vegeta sería un respiro más que un fastidio entre tanto inconveniente pero de él ya no sabes ni oyes nada. El pavimento es más duro de lo que recuerdas mas incorporarte de nuevo no te cuesta tanto trabajo como antes, acaso el aura que ahora te envuelve te protege de algún modo que no entiendes a pesar de no ser igual de refulgente que la que acompañaba a tus ojos antes dorados, ahora azules como el cielo del otro hemisferio, detalle sin relevancia: lo importante es que ven y son capaces de ubicar a Vegeta y al hombre una vez que despegas los pies del suelo. Le arrojas _energy ha _al sujeto que con sólo pensarlo los desvía o te los regresa. El sudor en tu frente bien podría deberse a tu sangre hirviendo cuando piensas en la cantidad de personas que sufren las consecuencias de un enfrentamiento en el que difícilmente podrían influir de alguna manera, ya que ninguno de ellos dejaría de huir para levantar los dos brazos y así ayudar a eliminar al enemigo aunque de esto dependiera evitar su aniquilación propia. Vegeta ha fallado otra vez en su intento por enterrarle un puño en el rostro a ése sujeto y ahora el misterioso individuo junta sus manos de nuevo y es como si la esfera luminosa aparecida ahí en medio pugnara por absorberlos a ustedes dos, que ahora luchan por alejarse sin poder hacerlo; se mantienen con gran esfuerzo en el mismo lugar mientras el aire no opone resistencia alguna ya que se introduce en medio de aquellas manos así como agita tus cabellos y el manto del hombre. Pero como todo lo que a presión se somete en algún momento ha de estallar, así lo está haciendo todo aquello que entre las manos del monje blanco ha sido atrapado y una explosión de luz y viento es la que ahora te lanza con fuerza contra una construcción que has de atravesar de lado a lado para de nuevo terminar en medio de una calle a la cual ahora sí le dejarás marcado un surco. Aprisa te levantas aunque te resulte tan complicado como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado considerablemente. Esa sensación de que pronto algo terrible pasará es la que infunde las energías necesarias para seguir combatiendo, para volar de nuevo, no importa que se repita lo mismo y abajo termines otra vez, no te rendirás en tu empeño porque ese maldito monje no puede ser invulnerable, eso piensas cuando ya lo ves, cada vez más cerca y ahí viene Vegeta igual o más fastidiado que tú, y el hombre, impasible, ni sus pesadas ropas han de hacerlo sudar, ni ha efectuado movimientos que lo hagan jadear como tú, Kame Hame Ha, gritas sin que te importen las consecuencias ni ese campo de fuerza que cubre al Hombre de Blanco, Final Flash, te secundan e inexplicablemente ambos rayos de energía se entrelazan y ahora son uno sólo que es detenido por la mano que abre su palma como si eso fuera suficiente para inutilizar la ráfaga por ustedes dos incrementada a medida que se esfuerzan, vacían sus pulmones de aire al gritar, tensan sus músculos y ponen toda su concentración en esas dos líneas luminosas que se juntan en una sola y desaparecen en aquella mano. Te sientes desfallecer, el rubio de tus cabellos amenaza con oscurecerse, pero tomas aire y continúas. Esto nunca lo habías sentido, un calor en tus manos que pareces tenerlas al fuego y cada vez más cerca, pero aunque sólo te queden muñones al final de tus brazos, no desistirás. Tu amigo, que hasta el final pretenderá ser solamente tu aliado rival, tampoco se rendirá. Por increíble que parezca, justo cuando tus esperanzas empezaban a tambalear, el enemigo claudica, se hace a un lado para evitar la ráfaga y aprieta su mano con la otra, parece sentir un dolor parecido o mayor al que tú mismo experimentas en tus manos, pero ya no lo manifiesta, fue cuestión de un instante. Miras la expresión en el rostro de Vegeta, una satisfacción en sus ojos se refleja mientras su boca emite jadeos de fatiga, y Él, uno de los aborrecibles, ahora observa la palma de su mano. Está herido. Ves brotar una sangre resplandeciente y no podrías decir si es líquida o es un gas. 


	18. Capítulo 18

**18**

Después de la media noche en aquella parte de la Tierra, salió el Kamisama del Templo Sagrado con la esfera entre sus manos, pues imposible le había resultado soltarla en las últimas horas, intrigado hasta la última neurona por el misterio detrás de ella; menos se separaría del objeto ahora que las amenazas y las tragedias habían elegido ese día y esa específica posición de las manecillas del reloj para comenzar a manifestarse en preocupante sincronía. Llegó a pensar que la maldición era en realidad un engaño y que las esferas del Dragón podrían unirse sin que pasara otra cosa que no fuera la aparición de Shen Long y la resurrección de los muertos, si ése era el deseo, pero ése hombre envuelto en el misterio así como en manto blanco, como se lo habían descrito, tuvo la esfera en su poder nadie sabe cuánto tiempo y la hubo entregado no sin antes darle un baño de sangre perteneciente a un humano reencarnación de demonio; además, todo aquel que estuvo en contacto con ella desde ese día y tuviera suficientemente desarrollado el sentido de la percepción, había dicho sentir algo _inusual_ en la esfera. El rito efectuado por El Hombre de Blanco parecía precisamente eso, un rito, tal vez parte de un intrincado plan: difícil pensar que hubiera sido un acto improvisado o, incluso, un mero capricho, aunque lo que ahora ocupaba la mente de Dendé era lo que ocurría en esos momentos y habría de suceder después.

Se acercó al borde del suelo, para ver con sus propios ojos los acontecimientos que allá abajo se daban, Aquí todavía hay tiempo, se dijo, porque en otros lugares, como ya le habían anunciado, ése se había agotado por completo, como en aquellos planetas donde la vida era cosa del pasado. En algunos sitios, la extinción aún se estaba realizando: el Cielo sin residentes se quedaba, el Infierno, sin condenados, de igual modo; los Kaiohsamas pronto serían nada, y si él Kamisama se llamaba todavía, era sólo la suerte, de seguro.

—¿Quién está ahí?

La pregunta en el aire se quedó: sólo fue respondida por unos pasos sobre el suelo, cada vez más cerca, y el ausente Ki de quién a espaldas de Dendé estuviera. El Kamisama, dando un trago de saliva y apretando la esfera contra su pecho, giró como si no tuviera prisa por conocer la identidad del visitante. Cuando lo hizo, ya no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y la que antes era una esfera del Dragón, cayó al suelo convertida en una inútil piedra.

* * *

Por la sangre del Hombre de Blanco sean todos redimidos, que todo esto es liberación y nada más, háganse sordos a cualquier otra teoría y a los gritos de quienes ahora perderán la vida, ellos nada saben y todo lo suponen, insensatos siempre y hasta el último momento, ahora pagarán con el dolor y la muerte su nacimiento, pues nadie ha dicho que el Salvador deba evitarle al salvado las penurias por haber y por sufrir, son éstas partes del mismo proceso de redención; voces necias las que afirmen lo contrario. Incluso La Muerte se equivoca y lo ha hecho desde el término de la primera vida, por qué ha de ser ella el final de los seres sin alma y el inicio de la existencia plenamente espiritual de aquellos que sí la poseen, sólo ella se entiende, ya que en realidad nadie la ha designado para que realice tal función, apareció un día en el pasado como consecuencia de un hecho tan común aquí y en todos los mundos y hasta hoy permanece. Pero se ha dado cuenta de una terrible verdad, o más bien ha querido ignorarla desde que ella es Muerte y la otra es Vida propiamente, pero dadas las circunstancias ya no puede hacerlo más y ahora el miedo que siente es parecido al que los humanos le han tenido a ella a través de los siglos, miedo a extinguirse, miedo a dejar de ser al pensar que eso es inevitable a fin de cuentas; de ahí el respeto y adoración que los seres con alma le tienen hasta ahora, aunque ya no sea La Segadora la que decida el destino de todos ellos, sino La Hecatombe.

Ya ha comenzado, como cualquiera puede ver, pues la sangre del Hombre de Blanco ha brotado y pronto se ha convertido en ráfagas de luz y energía que así como infinitas parecieran tener voluntad propia, pues directo va cada una de ellas a perseguir a los humanos y a cualquier ser vivo, destruyendo todo lo que se encuentra en su camino, una ventana, la pared de un edificio, a las luces les da lo mismo. Que no quede ninguno, parecen decir, De nosotras no hay refugio, pudieran amenazar. Ya caen los primeros rascacielos, entre escombros yacen algunas personas, ciudadanos comunes y corrientes, eso dicen, inocentes, se supone, sólo porque no han podido hacer nada para cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos carga a cuestas grandes culpas: esta mujer, por ejemplo, que ahora grita no se sabe para qué, causaría la pena de cualquier otro humano que no estuviera ocupado corriendo para prolongar su propia vida, pues no sólo llora e intenta huir, sino que su vientre lo tiene abultado, y de éste pronto iba a salir, porque eso ya no sucederá, un varón que en cuarenta años ya tendría dos hijos, ambos facultados para procrear a su vez; he ahí la necesidad de detenerla, a ella y a todas las mujeres, a todos los hombres, a cada uno de los niños, a los no natos y también a los seres no pensantes, que lo único que hacen es prolongar la tragedia.

Las ráfagas no han dejado de expandirse, y llega el momento en que la Capital del Oeste, como le llaman a esta ciudad, centro de repugnantes equivocaciones, no es más que una gigantesca explosión de la que se desprenden haces luminosos que salen disparados en todas direcciones; incluso algunos atraviesan el pavimento y el planeta recorren por debajo del suelo a una velocidad similar a la que viajan los dos únicos saiyas que viven todavía tratando de salvar la vida, pues el instinto de conservación ha sido más grande que el orgullo esta vez, y no tuvo tiempo alguno de los dos para siquiera percatarse de lo que sucedía, mucho menos para entenderlo; simplemente una cosa llevó a otra, no iban a dejarse alcanzar por las ráfagas, aquel monje blanco pronto desapareció entre tanta luminosidad y cuando menos lo esperaron, ya se hallaban ambos fuera de la ciudad, intentando alejarse lo más posible; uno lamenta no haber podido hacer nada por nadie hasta este momento, y el otro, maldice en voz alta el destino que tuvieron madre e hija, ambas de azules ojos y cabellos, engullidas por las ráfagas, sin que nada ni nadie, ni él mismo, pudiera evitarlo.

Y La Muerte, que antes segaba La Vida con la hoz como si fuera ésta un campo de trigo, ahora se ve rodeada por las llamas, pronto sólo cenizas quedarán de ella y de todo el sembradío, y ésa es la terrible revelación que tuvo en los últimos días, que sin vida no hay muerte, que ella será una víctima más de La Hecatombe y cuando el fuego la alcance también apretará los dientes. Bien merecido lo tiene, que desde el principio se creyó con la facultad de decidir quién seguía vivo y quién no, cuando ya hubo seres pensantes elegía quiénes gozaban de la dicha eterna, del interminable castigo o la infinita espera, siendo la base de sus juicios por demás arbitraria; ahora ya no tiene poder alguno, como es justo, y anuladas han sido todas sus decisiones anteriores, pues por lo que pasa la Tierra ya han pasado el Cielo, el Infierno y el Limbo, sin que para ello tuviera que presentarse el hombre de vestiduras blancas, y no hubo distinción alguna entre las almas que en aquellos lugares se encontraban, pues todas tuvieron el mismo destino.

Ahora los saiyas, que cabellos rubios ya no tienen, de pie se hayan en un lugar desolado, lejos por el momento de los haces luminosos, Esto no puede ser, Kakarotto, actuamos como unos malditos cobardes, reniega uno, Y qué podíamos hacer, contesta el otro, en vez de discutir deberíamos pensar qué haremos ahora, Yo no sé que harás tú, pero yo iré a destrozar a esos malditos asesinos en mil pedazos, me oyes, no los dejaré escapar como tú, Pero no sabes en dónde se encuentran, Claro que lo sé, acaso no lo sientes, porque yo sí, será tal vez que uno de ellos, el muy maldito, me reta revelándome su presencia, pero qué te ocurre, Kakarotto, No lo sé, de pronto siento que voy a perder la conciencia, Eres un débil, todo se va al demonio y a ti no te importa desmayarte, Vegeta, será mejor que pienses bien lo que harás, ya viste de lo que es capaz nuestro enemigo, de nada nos sirve lanzarnos a la muerte ahora, Me das asco, si quieres morir como un miedoso entonces busca dónde esconderte, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, dice y se va volando, Tú no entiendes, Vegeta, dice el otro saiyajin, mientras hace esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie y se ve rodeado por los seres de luz carentes de rostro, No entiendes nada, y yo tampoco, dice y desfallece.

* * *

Las luces se apagaron de repente poco después de que la oscuridad obligara a Milk a encenderlas, lo cual sólo vino a agravar su estado de ánimo, pues ya antes se encontraba presa de la congoja, dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela, como lo estaría la esposa de un soldado que va a la más corta y peligrosa de las guerras, Si al amanecer no regresa ya no lo hará nunca, podría pensar cualquier mujer en esta situación. En cuanto a lo de la electricidad, al principio pensó que era una falla exclusiva de la casa en la que estaba, pero al salir de ésta para verificarlo se encontró con una realidad muy distinta: hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, la única luz encendida era la de las estrellas; que Ciudad Satán estuviera totalmente a oscuras sólo indicaba la gravedad del asunto, pero si aquello era una cuestión de cables y generadores, entonces ella podría seguir preocupándose sólo por su marido, el alma de sus seres queridos y el destino del mundo, que no eran éstos vanos asuntos.

Entonces comenzó temblor, que sólo llegó a ser un tenue rumor para el oído y muy leve movimiento para el cuerpo; en algún momento desaparecía y empezaba de nuevo, imposible para la mujer acostumbrarse a eso, pues era mal augurio, de seguro. Pensó que lo mejor era permanecer en el exterior, no fuera a venir un terremoto tal que se derrumbara la casa con ella ahí dentro. Pero estar sola en medio de la fría oscuridad la hacía desear estar en otro lugar, y en otro tiempo también, con su amado tal vez, correteando entre los árboles bañados por la luz y el calor del mediodía, ella huyendo, el persiguiendo, entre carcajadas y miradas cómplices; o tal vez en un día de campo, un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos y canastas repletas de comida, pues seguramente habría saiyas involucrados, y su nieta, sonriéndole mientras el viento removía sus cabellos, Qué ricos pasteles preparaste hoy, abuelita; o qué tal en la Facultad de Ciencias, noche de entrega de diplomas, la madre más contenta de todas, Mención honorífica, debe estar orgullosa señora Son, Lo estoy, yo siempre supe que mi hijo tenía un gran intelecto; incluso sentada a la mesa esperando a ese muchacho cada vez más incorregible, Pero qué horas son éstas, mira que me tenías en vela, Goten, No pasa nada mamá, ya estoy aquí, un beso en la frente y podía dormir tranquila de nuevo, pero una vez ya no regresó, la noche en que todo había comenzado y ahora ella se hallaba ahí, sin saber qué esperar.

Al escuchar cómo el rumor de la tierra aumentaba, y ver aquellas luces engullendo Ciudad Satán, y a todos sus habitantes, no supo si era su imaginación o realidad los gritos que escuchaba, pensó Milk que cualquier cosa podría pasarle a ella y a su marido, y presintió que las oportunidades de ver a su nieta y hablar con ella, y de pasar tiempo con sus hijos, se habían extinguido el día en que cada uno de ellos murió, Goku, tú no, por lo que más quieras, no mueras, que si tuviera que elegir entre tu vida y la mía, prefiero que conserves la tuya, pero más daría por verte otra vez, y morir, no me importaría ya, si tan sólo fuera entre tus brazos, así que te esperaré aquí, como te dije que lo haría, porque sé que vendrás, y me vas a decir que todo está bien, que venciste al enemigo, llamarás a Shen Long y todos estaremos juntos otra vez y podremos vivir en paz hasta el último de nuestros días; pero no moriremos así, Goku, no así.


	19. Capítulo 19

**19**

Si he de perder la vida, será peleando, pensó Vegeta, momentos antes de llegar a aquella isla, cercana a una bahía, donde se localizaba un ki que no podía pertenecer a alguien más que a uno de los aberrantes entes aparecidos en los últimos días. Cuando aterrizó, observó la desolación a su alrededor, pues ni aves ni plantas ni nada vivía ya en ese gran montículo de tierra, arena y rocas; sólo quedaban cenizas y algunos restos carbonizados, humeantes todavía, como si las llamas hubieran envuelto todo el lugar minutos antes, y el mar, dicho sea de paso, se comportaba de manera inusual, pues de repente sus aguas se adentraban en la isla mucho más allá de la costa, acaso la constante agitación de la tierra era la causa. Allá arriba, en el cielo, se paseaban serpenteantes luces que no se podían ver claramente gracias a las nubes, y abajo, se percibía un aroma pútrido que comenzaba a marear a Vegeta. Al ver con más detenimiento los escombros que pisaba, dedujo que aquella isla también había sido habitada por humanos, y que se hallaba en medio de lo que antes era una aldea. Esqueletos retorcidos, dentaduras apretadas, carne chamuscada. Trató de no pensar en ello y seguir adelante conservando la indiferencia, pero la sola idea de que del mismo modo hubieran terminado Bulma y Bra era suficiente para acelerarle el pulso e irritarle los ojos. Encontró al Lumínico en medio de todo aquello, y le sorprendió verlo con una rodilla y ambas manos en el suelo, agachado, claro gesto de agotamiento acentuado por la manera en que se ponía de pie, como si la debilidad o el dolor le impidieran hacerlo con soltura.

—¿Dónde está ese sujeto?

Vegeta no recibió respuesta.

—Tengo que acabar contigo antes de encontrarme con él¿no es así?

Vio al Lumínico asentir, solemne, una vez que estuvo erguido.

—Entonces... si así lo quiere, que así sea. —dijo el saiya, sin imaginar cómo dichas palabras serían interpretadas por el destino.

Se lanzó contra el humanoide, no sin convertirse en super saiyajin antes de despegar del suelo, y la historia se repitió, pues después de dos o tres lances, en los que el enemigo hizo grandes esfuerzos por dejar su fatiga de lado, consiguiéndolo sólo parcialmente, el saiya se dio cuenta de que pelear usando los puños sería inútil y doloroso, esto último lo supo al ver sus nudillos descarnados y las ampollas que comenzaban a brotar en la piel que quedaba en el dorso de sus manos, aunque a Vegeta el dolor físico ya no le importaba y por éste no se detendría, más era el que traía en el alma, pero, como la respuesta del ente se lo había hecho suponer, tendría que ganar este combate o no estaría de nuevo ante El Hombre de Blanco, que era el verdadero asesino, autor intelectual y físico del crimen cometido contra su familia.

Decidió comenzar a usar los ataques de energía, Big Bang Attack, y esa esfera impactó directamente en el cuerpo del humanoide, apartándolo algunos metros; al saiya le dio la impresión que su contrincante había recibido el ataque a propósito, pues no vio que hiciera algo para esquivarlo o contraatacar, incluso, creyó adivinar en su actitud la firmeza que sólo logra aquel que se sacrifica en el cumplimiento de su deber, como si una de sus órdenes fuera precisamente ésa, recibir de lleno aquel ataque.

Tardó más esta vez en incorporarse el enemigo, temblaba su cuerpo, apenas lo sostenían las piernas y era como si ya no esperara otra cosa más que levantarse cada vez que fuera derribado.

—Eres patético... Pero te destruiré; aún no olvido lo que le hiciste a mi hijo —dijo, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los lados— Y después de acabar contigo, arreglaré mis asuntos pendientes con ese patán vestido de blanco.

Vegeta dudó por unos momentos lo que estaba haciendo, pues vio al otro enderezar la espalda y sacar el pecho, preparado a recibir el ataque, pero no teniendo otra cosa que perder más que la propia vida, se dispuso a terminar con el combate.

—¡Final Flash!

El torrente de energía salió disparado cuando Vegeta juntó sus manos hacia el frente, directo al enemigo, el cual, al ser golpeado por la ráfaga, no cayó ni fue lanzado lejos esta vez, sino que se mantuvo de pie, poniendo todo su empeño, resbalando sus pies en la tierra, absorbiendo toda esa energía dentro de su cuerpo.

—¡.¿Qué es lo que pretendes, insecto?.!— espetó el saiya, separando sus manos de nuevo.

El Lumínico se acuclilló, trémulo todo su cuerpo, parecía costarle gran esfuerzo hacer cada movimiento; verlo causaba la impresión de que aquellos eran sus últimos instantes y que desaparecer, ser destruido, era lo había deseado desde el principio. Apretó sus puños, víctima de un estremecimiento que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Entonces, aquel resplandor lo envolvió, y sin que Vegeta pudiera hacer nada ya, tal vez sólo abrir los párpados de par en par, una explosión de luz hundió en el mar lo que quedaba de aquella isla.

* * *

Respiras por la boca, tu agitación te lo exige, pero aún lo haces, y eso es lo importante. Así permaneces algunos minutos, llenando y vaciando tu pecho, pues antes que nada quieres cerciorarte de que sigues vivo. Sin recordar bien lo sucedido, ahora te preguntas que será de tu cuerpo y de tu alma, pues ahora que estás aquí, sin saber dónde, y compruebas la inmovilidad de tus extremidades, sientes que el final está más cerca de lo que esperabas. Es momento de abrir los ojos, los sabes, pero presientes que al hacerlo ya no habrá vuelta atrás, sea cual sea la realidad tendrás que aceptarla así como venga; y si ya no tienes brazos ni piernas y la muerte te encuentra desmembrado, o si no ves nada al abrir los párpados pues ojos ya no tienes, o si ves y ahí mismo, de pie junto a ti, se encuentra El Hombre de Blanco, serán cosas que tendrás que enfrentar con la valentía que la situación amerita, que tu final no sea menos honorable que el del ente luminoso o el de Kakarotto, el muy cobarde que aún conserva su vida.

Ya ves, con una visión nublada que tardará un poco más en aclararse. Te hayas boca arriba, lo primero que observas son las nubes y las luces que detrás de ellas se desplazan como enormes serpientes voladoras. Intentas moverte pero no puedes, aunque las sensaciones vuelven, y ahora el cuerpo lo sientes hundido en una especie de lodo áspero, y cuando el agua fría te envuelve, esperas que te no cubra hasta la boca y te ahogue; es claro ahora que en una costa te encuentras, como ballena varada, incapaz de salir de tan penosa situación sin ayuda. La sal de los mares comienza a recordarte las heridas sobre tu cuerpo, haciéndolas arder. Te quejas. Esperas. Nada ocurre.

No lo sabes, pero viene caminando hacia ti un hombre que no deja huellas sobre la arena y cuyas ropas el agua ni siquiera moja. Su mano chorrea sangre luminosa. Da un paso y después otro sin ninguna prisa; para Él, el tiempo pareciera transcurrir de un modo distinto al que lo hace para ti, y no muestra urgencia por comenzar el encuentro. El Lumínico, al asentir de aquella manera, te había confirmado que primero tendrías que vencerlo para estar ante El Hombre de Blanco otra vez, y ahora se cumple la promesa, pues en tu campo visual aparece ese manto resplandeciente y esa mano sangrando luz. El hombre detiene sus pies cerca de tu cabeza, e inclina la suya para mirarte directamente y seguir guardando silencio. Ves como evita que las gotas de su sangre caigan al suelo interponiendo la palma de su otra mano.

—Algún día —dices, tremendo el esfuerzo que te cuesta—... pagarás todo lo que has hecho.

—Nunca. Más allá de mi voluntad, nada existe. —te dice esa voz inmaterial, que pareciera provenir del aire y que entra por igual a tus dos oídos.

Intentas salir de esa parálisis que más inoportuna no podría haber sido, pero es inútil.

—Entonces... ser quien eres... ése es tu castigo.

—No. Yo soy la mismísima Sentencia.

Una ola te cubre de nuevo; enciende tus heridas, pero fallará en su intento por arrastrarte al mar.

—Me importa un bledo.

—Mientes... Verás mi Rostro—te dice, mientras inclina su mano con la intención de vaciar su contenido sobre ti—... Te mostraré la Verdad.

Aprietas los párpados. No quieres saber qué pasará cuando esas gotas ardientes caigan sobre tus ojos.


	20. Capítulo 20

**20**

Recobró la conciencia, y a pesar de sentir el cuerpo entumecido y torpe, lo primero que hizo después de levantarse fue echarse a andar, sin saber por qué, igual que otros individuos que no tuvieron una buena razón para muchos de sus actos durante los días de la Hecatombe. Caminó sin rumbo, mientras a su memoria regresaba todo lo ocurrido y visto en la revelación que acababa de tener, si es que aquel mosaico de rostros rondando en su cabeza tenía en sí algún significado y él era capaz de descifrarlo.

No dio más de diez pasos cuando lo notó: la presencia de sus seres queridos se había desvanecido por completo, y así como las estrellas desaparecen ante el imponente amanecer, eran engullidas las vidas que aún quedaban sobre ése y los demás planetas y pronto no quedaría ninguna. Milk, perdóname, porque yo te dije que volvería, y tú prometiste esperarme; ahora ya es demasiado tarde para encontrarnos, dijo el saiya, en su mente y con el corazón, mientras apretaba los párpados, queriendo contener las lágrimas.

Qué fue todo eso, se cuestionaba, y por qué he sido yo quien lo ha visto, seguía pensando, como lo haría cualquiera que en un repentino estado de inconciencia hubiera sido testigo de lo que el saiya: una sucesión de imágenes en la que se veía repetirse, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, la misma historia. Nunca se dejaba ver el villano, la causa de toda la catástrofe, pero en cada ocasión, los protagonistas del drama eran distintos: unas guerreras cuya intensa amistad y pobre uso de la magia, por lo que se podía apreciar, no despertó la piedad de la luz maldita; guerreros de armadura, distintos unos de otros por el metal de la misma, diferencia no hubo a la hora de morir cada uno, humanos todos al fin y al cabo, como aquellos en otro lugar que suficiente valentía e ingenio tuvieron para montarse en robots de avanzada tecnología y combatir contra la gran abominación, muertos todos ellos, destruido su mundo, igual que los mencionados con anterioridad; y entre tantas visiones, la última que recordaba era la de esa niña, reflejo de arrojo e inocencia, cuya baraja mágica no sirvió de nada a la hora de las tragedias, pues no pudo evitar ninguna de éstas. Muchas teorías acudían al saiya, y él no sabía por cuál decidirse; una profecía, su imaginación, una visión del pasado, de lo que ya ocurrió, o tal vez de lo que en otros mundos sucedía en ese momento, o podría ser que, en todo eso que vio, había una lección a manera de enigma por descifrar. De cualquier modo, nada podía hacer el saiya más que intrigarse, pues aún tenía la impresión de haber olvidado parte de su sueño al momento de despertar hacía unos minutos, y le era imposible recordar de qué se trataba, pero era algo de suma relevancia, sin duda, tanto como si alguien le hubiera dicho, Y esto que estoy a punto de revelarte has de mantenerlo fijo en tu memoria, pues de ello depende tu vida y el destino de los mundos que aún no han pasado por todo esto que has visto, y entonces la voz calla, la imagen se enturbia, Goku se queda en la misma situación, sólo que ahora está conciente de que ignora algo y gran diferencia podría marcar eso en la sucesión de los acontecimientos. Y se puede decir, con toda certeza, que a quien gracia le dé el dilema que entonces el saiya enfrentaba, seguramente nunca ha estado a punto de perder la vida y el alma, así como tampoco habrá perdido a sus hijos y a su mujer ni la esperanza de salvarlos gracias a esa memoria traicionera que al último momento ha decidido deshacerse de palabras tan valiosas.

Goku se detuvo al borde de un acantilado, minúsculo montón de tierra comparado con otros en la Tierra. Se mantuvo así, de pie y sin moverse, ninguna palabra dicha, por algunos momentos, hasta que la certeza de lo que ahora creía fue tan grande, que se vio en la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta:

—Ya es hora.

* * *

_"No puedo asimilar esto, ni siquiera porque lo estoy viendo... Ocurrió todo tan rápido..._

_Estas lágrimas no me las causa el miedo. Aunque lo tengo, no permitiré que me paralice; lloro porque nunca más los volveré a ver, y porque sé que, tal vez, ninguno de ustedes descansa en paz ahora. Sólo ese maldito sabe qué fue de sus almas. Lloro porque estoy solo, y así me quedaré sin importar lo que haga._

_Lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás. Mi vida, si fuera necesario, para ser el único muerto y que todos ustedes siguieran viviendo, pero más todavía por compartir esos momentos a su lado... Nada queda por hacer, pero les prometo que, mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, aquí los tendré._

_Ahora es mi turno de enfrentarme a Él. No sé qué pasará, pero a pesar de todos mis temores, estoy seguro de algo: dondequiera que se encuentren ahora, sé que estarán conmigo hasta el final."

* * *

_

¿Mostrará su verdadera forma¿Emergerá de las nubes la terrible entidad que el fin de este mundo ha adelantado? Goku no lo sabe, sólo atina a mirar a su alrededor, mientras la tierra bajo sus pies continúa estremeciéndose, cada vez más fuerte, como si la fuente de tal vibración fuera acercándose lentamente. A donde quiera que ve, el horizonte, que antes era una franja oscura, azul y no negra como el resto del cielo, indicaba así que del otro lado del mundo se hallaba el sol, ahora es brillante, blanca como todas las luces que azotan a la Tierra, acaso son miles de ellas las que se desplazan por cielo, mar y tierra hacia el único ser vivo que queda en éste y todos los planetas y aparentan ser un aro colosal que rodea al saiya y separa el firmamento del suelo.

Goku cierra los ojos. No quiere ver la tierra resquebrajándose y siendo devorada por las ráfagas luminosas, algunas distantes, otras más próximas, ni las nubes que detrás de ellas ocultan un secreto lleno de luz, aunque fuera éste la auténtica apariencia del omnipotente asesino, y aunque el saiya no piensa lo anterior en estos términos, conciente está de que Ave, Lumínico y Hombre son los tres el mismo ser presentado de distinta manera, que todo lo visto hasta ahora es mero disfraz y apariencia que no desaparecerá hasta que el Hombre de Blanco revele el rostro debajo del manto; entonces se sabrá la más terrible de las verdades, y si aquello ocurre, el saiya no está seguro de querer presenciarlo, por eso mantiene sellados sus párpados.

Eso sólo intensifica las demás sensaciones: el temblor de la tierra del que se contagia su cuerpo, el aire helado que le eriza los vellos, la ausencia de toda presencia, el rumor de las rocas partiéndose, siendo expulsadas por aquellas ráfagas y chocando de nuevo contra el suelo. Pero sigue sin ver, aunque a través de sus párpados puede percibir que la luminosidad a su alrededor aumenta. Imagina las nubes abriéndose, dejando pasar entre ellas a un gigantesco ser hecho de luz, un dragón, un ángel, una ráfaga, lo que sea, bajando cada vez más, acercándose a él con la intención de terminar con la última existencia en este mundo, mientras el anillo luminoso se cierra y las rocas más cercanas son destruidas. Ya casi llega el momento final, sólo queda ser engullido por la luz y esperar lo peor, algo superior a cualquier comprensión.

Entonces, una lágrima amarga rueda por la mejilla mientras en los labios se dibuja una sonrisa. Unos instantes de duda. Un trago de saliva. El índice y el medio entre las cejas. Después, luz y nada más.


End file.
